Harriet Potter 4
by Afaim
Summary: Es ist Harriets viertes Jahr in Hogwarts. Und obwohl sie eigentlich vollauf damit beschäftigt ist sich zu überlegen wie sie Cedric für sich gewinnen kann, ob Draco vollkommen durchgedreht ist und ob zwischen Hermine und Ron etwas läuft oder nicht, muss si
1. Chapter 1

**Harriet Potter und der Feuerkelch:**

Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" gehört nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Die Grundzüge des Plots dieser Geschichte wurden aus den Büchern übernommen und auch gewisse Dialoge mehr oder weniger wortwörtlich zitiert. Trotzdem ist es ein AU, d. h. Harry Potter wurde ein Mädchen. Die neue Dinge, wie etwa Veränderungen sind von mir, Ich verdiene kein Geld an dieser Geschichte, die Rechte liegen bei J. K. Rowling und ihren Verlagen alleine. Alle deutschen Rechte liegen beim Carlsen-Verlag GmbH.

Harriet Potter ist das Mädchen, das überlebt hat- den Angriff von Lord Voldemort, der ihre Eltern ermordet hat. Von dieser Begegnung hat sie eine Fluchnarbe davon getragen. Abgesehen davon ist Harriet Potter ein normales vierzehnjähriges Mädchen. Ihre besten Freunde sind Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger. Harriet ist gut in Quidditch, verliebt in Cedric Diggory und im vierten Jahr auf Hogwarts, der Schule vor Magie und Zauberei. Im letzten Jahr stellte sich heraus, dass ihr Pate Sirius Black unschuldig ist, trotzdem ist er auf der Flucht, weil der eigentliche Täter, Peter Pettigrew, entkommen konnte.

1.Die Ferien bei den Dursleys

Harriet Potter erwachte mitten in der Nacht aus einem bösen Traum. Ihre Narbe schmerzte höllisch. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr an den Traum erinnern. Irgendwas mit Lord Voldemort und Peter Pettigrew und einer grauenhaften Schlange. Harriet rieb sich die Narbe und stöhnte. Vielleicht hatte es etwas zu bedeuten. In ihrem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts war Lord Voldemort im Hinterkopf eines ihrer Lehrer verankert gewesen, damals hatte ihr die Narbe auch wehgetan. Vielleicht sollte sie irgendjemanden davon erzählen. Leider musste sie bei ihren Muggelverwandten, den Dursleys leben, die allein beim Wort „Zauberei" die Wände hochgingen.

Im Geiste ging sie, während sie ihren Stoffhund Tatze, den sie von ihrem Paten bekommen hatte, an sich drückte, alle Leute durch an die sie sich wenden konnte. Sie wollte keinen falschen Alarm schlagen, für den Fall, dass sich das Ganze als pubertäres Problem herausstellte. Sie streichelte ihren Tatze. Sie könnte an Sirius schreiben. Doch ihr Pate war ein gesuchter Krimineller, zumindest was die Öffentlichkeit betraf, und sie wollte nicht riskieren, dass er unvorsichtig wurde, weil er sich Sorgen um sie machte. Sie könnte auch an Professor Lupin schreiben, einen Jugendfreund ihrer Eltern, der letztes Jahr an ihrer Schule unterrichtet hatte, aber irgendwie kam ihr das auch nicht richtig vor. Nach einer Weile überlegen beschloss sie an Beiden zu schreiben. Wenn sie durchscheinen ließ, dass sie dem ganzen keine allzu große Bedeutung beimaß, würde Sirius schon keine Dummheit machen. Von diesem Gedanken beruhigt schlief sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen schrieb Harriet die Briefe und ging dann frühstücken. Seit die Dursleys von ihrem Paten wussten, waren sie viel netter zu ihrer Nichte. Das lag vor allem daran, dass Harriet „vergessen" hatte zu erwähnen, dass Sirius unschuldig war. Wie schon den ganzen Sommer über herrschte am Frühstückstisch gedrückte Stimmung. Tante Petunia war gezwungen worden Harriets Cousin Dudley auf Diät zu setzten. Seitdem war Dudley dauerstinkig. Und mit ihm die ganze Familie. Harriet störte sich nicht allzu sehr daran. Immerhin war sie schlimmeres gewohnt (Nämlich Leute, die sie aus unerfindlichen Gründen umbringen wollten). Was das Essen selbst anging, Harriet ließ sich von ihrer weißen Eule Hedwig Essen von ihren Freunden bringen. Lavenders Mutter war einen leidenschaftliche Köchin, was dazu führte, dass sie seit der „Diät" mehr und besseres zu essen bekam als jemals zuvor. Sie hatte heuer gleich fünf Geburtstagskuchen bekommen, von denen sie ewig zähren konnte (von Ron, Hermine, Hagrid, Lavender und Sirius), und Rons Mutter Mrs. Weasley war gerade zu unglaublich gut darin Harriet mit Essen zu versorgen.

Während Dudley missmutig auf sein „Kanichenfutter" starrte, läutet es an der Türe. Onkel Vernon ging nachsehen und kam dann mit hochrotem Kopf zurück. „Harriet-Wohnzimmer-sofort!", blaffte er. Harriet seufzte und folgte ihrem Onkel ins Wohnzimmer. Es hielt einen Brief in der Hand, dessen Umschlag über und über mit Marken beklebt war. Während Onkel Vernon pfeifend den Brief vorlas, hatte Harriet die Befürchtung er würde jeden Moment einen Herzanfall bekommen.

„Liebe Mr. und Mrs. Dursley, wir wurden einander nie vorgestellt, doch ich bin sicher, Sie haben von Harry eine Menge über meinen Sohn Ron gehört. Wie Harry Ihnen vielleicht gesagt hat, findet nächsten Montagabend das Finale der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft statt, und mein Mann Arthur hat es soeben geschafft, über seine Beziehungen zur Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten noch ein paar Karten zu besorgen. Ich hoffe doch, dass Sie uns gestatten, Harry mit zum Spiel zu nehmen, denn ein solches Ereignis darf man sich keineswegs entgehen lassen; England ist zum ersten Mal seit dreißig Jahren wieder Gastgeberland und Karten sind kaum noch zu bekommen. Natürlich würden wir uns freuen, wenn Harry für die restlichen Sommerferien bei uns bleiben könnte. Wir werden sie dann zum Zug begleiten, der sie zurück in die Schule bringt. Am Besten schickt Harry uns Ihre Antwort auf dem üblichen Wege, denn der Muggelbriefträger hat bei uns noch nie etwas eingeworfen, und ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er weiß, wo unser Haus ist. In der Hoffnung, Harry bald zu sehen, und mit freundlichen Grüßen Molly Weasley. P.S.: Ich hoffe doch, wir haben genug Marken draufgeklebt." Onkel Vernon ließ den Brief sinken und funkelte Harriet an. „Der Briefträger war sehr interessiert. Wollte unbedingt wissen, wo der Brief herkommt. Deshalb hat er auch geläutet. Hielt es offenbar für komisch." Harriet seufzte. „Andere Menschen kriegen auch alles mögliche komische Zeug mit der Post", argumentierte sie, „Du solltest dich nicht so aufregen. Denk an deinen Blutdruck." Vernons Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. „Wer ist dieser Ron?", wollte er wissen. „Der rothaarige Junge. Du hast ihn sicher schon mal gesehen." „Etwa der, der dich in diesem Auto befummelt hat!" Onkel Vernon spielte damit auf Harriets spektakuläre Flucht aus dem Haushalt der Dursleys vor zwei Jahren in einem fliegenden Auto an. „Ähm, ja." „So? Wie kommt es dann, dass ich ihn nicht kenne? Wo ihr euch doch offenbar sehr nahe steht?", knurrte Vernon. „Wir sind nur Freunde", erklärte Harriet schnell, „Mehr nicht." „So?" „Ähm, ja. Darf ich nun gehen, oder nicht?" „Quidditch…Was ist das?" „Eine Sportart. So ähnlich wie Fußball, nur halt…magisch." „Aha." Schweigen kehrte ein. „Und?" „Sicher nicht." Harriet seufzte. „Ach, komm schon, das tut dir doch nicht weh. Du bist mich los." Leiser fügte sie hinzu: „Die Mutter meiner Freundin Lavender ist Köchin, hab ich das schon mal erwähnt? Wenn ich dir sehr dankbar wäre, könnte in deiner Arbeit mal ein kleiner oder größerer Diätbrecher auf dich warten." Onkel Vernons Augen blitzen verdächtig. „Nun gut. Aber sag diesen Weasleys sie sollen dich abholen. Ich hab keine Zeit dich irgendwohin zu kutschieren", brummte er. „Wunderbar!" Harriet strahlte. „Ja, ja."

In ihrem Zimmer wartete Rons neue Eule Pig auf sie mit einem Brief von Ron. Harriet gab ihr eine Antwort mit, dass alles in Ordnung war. Dann setzte sie auf Sirius Brief einen Nachsatz, und schickte Hedwig damit weg. Den Brief an Professor Lupin hielt sie vorerst noch zurück. Dann machte sie sich ans Packen.

_Für neue Leser: Ja, es gibt drei vorhergegangene Teile. Bei Gelegenheit werden sie hier gepostet._

_Für alte Leser: Okay, ich poste den vierten Teil jetzt hier. Vielleicht hab ich mehr Glück. Wenn ich ihn fertig gepostet habe, poste ich 3, 2 und 1 rückwärts. Ob ich einen fünften schreibe, hängt davon ab, ob ich nicht wieder Schwierigkeiten kriege._

_Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

2.Der Fuchsbau

Am nächsten Tag war der gesamte Privat Drive angespannt. Onkel Vernon hatte seinen besten Anzug angezogen, Tante Petunia nahm keinen Bissen zu sich und Dudley schien vor allem neugierig zu sein. Als Onkel Vernon ihr eine Frage nach dem Transportmittel der Weasleys zu schnarrte, fiel Harriet siedendheiß ein, dass sie vergessen hatte Ron zu schreiben, dass er unbedingt mit den Auto kommen musste. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Es wurde auch heiter. Die Weasleys waren mit Flohpulver durch den Kamin gekommen, der allerdings zugenagelt war. Als sie entdeckten, dass sie nicht heraus konnten, sprengen Mr. Weasley den Bretterverschlag weg, was Onkel Vernon fast einen Herzinfarkt bescherte. Als Mr. Weasley dann strahlend auf die Dursleys zuging, sahen die ihn an als wäre er ein Alien (Was er für sie wohl auch war). Es wurde aber nur schlimmer. Umso öfter Mr. Weasley den Mund öffnete um so mehr schien Onkel Vernon davon überzeugt zu sein, dass der Zauberer verrückt war. Harriet hingegen hatte alle Mühe Fred und George (die mitgekommen waren) davon abzuhalten Dudley zu verhexen. Gemeinsam mit Ron holte sie ihre Sachen und versuchte diese so schnell wie möglich die Treppen herunter zu schaffen. Sie wollte das alles einfach nur schnell hinter sich bringen. Leider war es nicht schnell genug für die Zwillinge, die Dudley vergifteten, was dazu führte, dass Dudleys Zunge anschwoll. Mr. Weasley wollte helfen, aber Tante Petunia verwandelte sich in ein wildes Muttertier und Onkel Vernon begann mit Dingen um sich zu werfen. Mr. Weasley bestand darauf es alleine wieder in Ordnung zu bringen und Harriet ließ ihn schlechten Gewissens zurück als sie zum Fuchsbau reiste. _Nun, ich schätze mal, das war der letzte Besuch der Weasleys bei uns._

Mit einem Knall landete sie hustend im Kamin der Weasleys. _Ich hasse Flohpulver._ Fred reichte ihr eine helfende Hand. „Danke", meinte Harriet und verpasste Fred kaum, dass sie auf den Beinen war eine Kopfnuss. „Aua!", beschwerte er sich, „Reg dich ab. War doch nur Würgezungen-Toffee." Harriet schlug ihn noch mal. „Das war nicht witzig", belehrte sie ihn (obwohl sie selbst schwer an sich halten musste um nicht loszuprusten). George lachte seinen Bruder herzhaft aus. Harriet sandte ihm einen mörderischen Blick. „Ist gut, Harry. Die beiden haben ab und zu eine kleine Abreibung verdient", meinte eine fremde Stimme. Harriet sah sich um und sah Charlie und Bill Weasley, die am Küchentisch saßen. Charlie, von dem das gekommen war, stand auf und schüttelte Harriet die Hand. „Wie geht's dir?" „Ähm, hy?" Auch Bill erhob sich lächeln und schüttelte Harriets Hand, woraufhin diese rot anlief. „Hallo, Harry." „H-hallo."

Bill sah sogar noch besser aus als auf den Fotos, die sie bisher von ihm gesehen hatte. Sein Haar war lang und zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, wodurch er noch eine Spur besser aussah. Außerdem trug er einen Ohrring. Harriet spürte wie ihre Handflächen zu schwitzen begannen. Zum Glück wurde sie erlöst bevor es wirklich peinlich werden konnte, als Mr. Weasley brüllend in den Kamin gefahren kam. Er war nur wütend und fand die Sache überhaupt nicht komisch. Dann kam Mrs. Weasley und umarmte Harriet zur Begrüßung fest. „Arthur, erklär mir, was hier los ist?" Mr. Weasley zögerte. Plötzlich lag Spannung in der Luft. Hinter Mrs. Weasley erschienen Hermine und Ginny. Harriet lief zu ihnen und umarmte beide zur Begrüßung fest. „Mich hast du aber nicht so umarmt", maulte Ron. „Weil mein Onkel dich bei lebendigen Leibe filetiert hätte, wenn ich das getan hatte. Er erinnert sich immer noch an die Sache mit dem Auto", erklärte Harriet ruhig. Rons Ohren wurden rot. „Du weißt doch, dass ich niemals… ich meine, das wäre ja wie Inzest…womit ich nicht sagen will, dass…", stotterte er.

Inzwischen war Mrs. Weasley der Wahrheit schon näher gekommen. „Wenn das irgendetwas mit Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen zu tun hat", begann sie. „Ähm, Harry, ich zeig dir wo du schläfst, dann können wir zusammen hochgehen", meinte Ginny schnell, woraufhin sich die drei Mädchen gefolgt von Ron zurückzogen. Während sie die Treppen hinaufgingen erklärten die anderen Harriet was los war. Offenbar hatten die Zwillinge einen Haufen Scherzartikel bestellt und waren nun eifrig damit beschäftigt sie auszuprobieren. „Es hat einen Riesenkrach gegeben, weil Mum will, dass die beiden sich beim Zauberministerium bewerben, wo Dad arbeitet, aber sie meinten, sie wollten eigentlich nur einen Scherzartikelladen aufmachen", erzählte Ginny.

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich eine Türe und Percy lugte mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck aus seinem Zimmer hervor. Harriet flog ihm fast entgegen. „Hallo, Percy!" Percy drückte sie kurz. „Hallo, Harry." Sein Gesicht hellte sich kurz auf, verdüsterte sich aber sofort wieder. „Ich wollte nur wissen, wer soviel Krach macht. Ich arbeite nämlich musst du wissen. Ich muss fürs Büro einen Bericht schreiben. Und wenn ihr so poltert, kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren", erklärte er. „Wir poltern nicht, wir gehen", knurrte Ron. „Woran arbeitest du denn?", erkundigte sich Harriet. Percy sah schon wieder freundlicher aus. „An einem Bericht für die Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit. Wir versuchen die Kesseldichte endlich zu vereinheitlichen. Manche von diesen ausländischen Importkesseln sind doch eine Spur zu dünn – die Tropfrate steigt jährlich um drei Prozent." „Oh…Ähm, wie geht's Penny?" Percys Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder finster. „Oh, Percy, das tut mir Leid…" „Ach, was. Nichts ist für die Ewigkeit, oder? Ähm, entschuldige mich jetzt. Ich muss arbeiten." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Percy wieder in seinem Zimmer.

Die anderen gingen in Rons Zimmer. „Warum nennst du deine arme Eule Pig? Zuerst Krätze und jetzt Pig. Hast du was gegen Tiere, Ron?", erkundigte sich Harriet. „Krätze kam von Percy und Ginny hat Pig Pigwidgeon genannt, aber das ist ein dämlicher Name. Nur hört er jetzt auf nichts anderes mehr. Also nenn ich ihn Pig." Ginny verdrehte die Augen und Hermine grinste. Harriet seufzte. „Percy mag seinen Job sehr, oder?", erkundigte sie sich. Rons Miene verdüsterte sich und schon begann er sich über Percy und seine Liebe zu seiner Arbeit und insbesondere seinem Chef zu beschweren. Harriet grinste. Sie hatte das im Sommer vermisst. Nun, wo sie bei den Weasleys war, konnte es endlich wieder bergauf gehen.

_Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

3. Portschlüssel

Der Rest des Tages stand unter dem Problem, dass Harriet jedes Mal, wenn sie Bill sah rot anlief oder gar zu stottern anfing. Es war schrecklich. Und so peinlich. Sie mutierte immer mehr zu einer Bill-Bewunderin, und verbrachte den Großteil des Tages damit ihn anzuhimmeln. Deswegen bekam sie auch von Tischgesprächen uns sonstigen nicht allzu viel mit.

Später beim Schlafengehen erkundigte sie sich bei Hermine wie offensichtlich es war. „Nun, es war….ich bin sicher, er wird es dir verzeihen", meinte diese. „Oh, nein!" Harriet vergrub ihren Kopf in Tatze. Ginny schnappte sich Schir Kahn und spielte mit ihm herum. „Sag mal, wenn du jetzt praktisch meine zukünftige Schwägerin sein willst… was ist mit Cedric?", wollte sie wissen. „Cedric?...Cedric…" Und schon war Harriet auf Wolke sieben verschwunden. „Wunderbar gemacht, Ginny, jetzt ist sie für mindestens eine halbe Stunde nicht mehr ansprechbar", kommentierte Hermine trocken.

Kaum waren sie eingeschlafen wurden sich auch schon wieder geweckt. „Has is lo?", murmelte Harriet verschlafen und versuchte erfolglos ihre verklebten Augen zu öffnen. „Zeit zum aufstehen, Harriet, meine Liebe", erklärte Mrs. Weasley und zog Ginny die Decke weg, „Nicht wieder einschlafen!" Ginny gab einen Klagelaut von sich und Mrs. Weasley polterte aus dem Zimmer um die Jungs zu wecken.

Harriet rappelte sich auf und fiel prompt über Hermine, die neben ihr lag. Ihr darauf folgender Fluchschrei weckte die anderen beiden Mädchen endgültig auf. Mehr tot als lebendig zogen sie sich an und tappten zum Esszimmer um zu frühstücken. Ron und die Zwillinge saßen schon am Tisch und aßen. Mr. Weasley war auch da. Als sie ihn erblickte dachte Harriet für einen Moment sie würde noch träumen. Er trug einen merkwürdigen pullunderähnlichen Oberteil und eine alte steife Jean, die ihm viel zu groß war, und mit einem Gürtel um seine Taille geschnürt worden war. „Na?", wandte er sich strahlend an Harriet und Hermine, „Sehe ich nicht aus wie ein Muggel?" „Klar", meinte Harriet knapp.

„Bill, Charlie und Percy schlafen noch. Die wollen apparieren", erklärte Mrs. Weasley. „Was wollen die?", fragte Harriet verwirrt. „Apparieren. Du weißt schon, beamen", erklärte Hermine, der die morgendliche Stunde offenbar weniger ausmachte als Harriet, „Man muss eine Prüfung ablegen damit man es betreiben kann." „Aha." Harriet gähnte herzhaft. Im Grunde war ihr das im Augenblick vollkommen egal.

Nach dem Frühstück brach Mr. Weasley mit Harriet, Hermine, Ron, Ginny und den Zwillingen auf. Mr. Weasley erklärte Hermine gerade wie die Meisterschaft vor den Muggel verborgen werden konnte. „…Für alle die nicht apparieren wollen oder können, verwenden wir Portschlüssel. Das sind Gegenstände, mit denen man Zauberer zu einem vereinbarten Zeitpunkt von einem Punkt zum anderen bringen kann. Wenn nötig auch eine große Gruppe. Der für uns günstige liegt oben am Wieselkopf."

„Wie sieht so ein Portschlüssel aus?", erkundigte sich Harriet. „Nun, der kann alles Mögliche sein. Muggel würden ihn nur für Müll halten", erklärte Mr. Weasley. „Aha." Harriet fühlte sich nicht viel klüger als vorher. Sie stiegen den Wiesekopf hinauf. Der Aufstieg war ziemlich anstrengend. Ron klammerte sich an Harriet fest, und ließ sich von ihr die letzten paar Schritte hinaufziehen. Hermine kam als Letzte ziemlich krank aussehend oben an.

„Hier, Arthur! Hierher, alter Junge, wir haben ihn!"

„Amos!" Mr. Weasley schüttelte einen Zauberer die Hand, der in der anderen einen alten verschimmelten Stiefel hielt. „DAS ist der Portschlüssel?", fragte Harriet ungläubig und verzog unwillig das Gesicht. „Hallo, Harriet." Hinter dem Mann tauchte Cedric Diggory, gutaussehend wie immer, mit einem Lächeln auf.

"Das ist Amos Diggory. Er arbeitet in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe", erklärte Arthur Weasley, „Cedric ist sein Sohn." „Hy, Mr. Diggory. Cedric", begrüßte Harriet die beiden und errötete. „Das war's für Bill. Jetzt wird Harriet doch keine Weasley", zischte George den anderen zu. Cedric war der siebzehnjährige Kapitän und Sucher des Huffelpuffs-Quidditchteams und Harriet war nun seit mindestens zwei Jahren in ihn verknallt. Amos Diggory unterhielt sich mit Mr. Weasley, während Harriet fieberhaft nach einem Gesprächsthema suchte. Hermine kam ihr zu Hilfe. „Und Cedric, wie war dein Sommer?", erkundigte sie sich. „Ganz nett bis jetzt, Gra- Hermine…" Schweigen kehrte ein.

Plötzlich verkündete Cedrics Vater erstaunt: „Beim Barte des Merlin! Harriet? Harriet Potter!" „Ähm –ja." „Ced hat natürlich viel von dir gesprochen, Harriet." _Ach, hat er! _„Ähm, sagen Sie Harry. Ich mag den Namen Harriet nicht besonders", meinte Harriet. „Wirklich? Das wusste ich nicht?", entfuhr es Cedric, „Das tut mir Leid." „Ist schon okay…"

Mr. Diggory plauderte munter weiter: „Er hat mir alles von dem Spiel letztes Jahr gegen euch erzählt. Ich hab ihn gesagt, Ced, das kannst du noch deinen Kindern erzählen…du hast Harriet Potter geschlagen." „Harry ist vom Besen gefallen, Dad", protestierte Cedric, „Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen? Es war ein Unfall." „Ja, aber du bist nicht runtergefallen, oder? Immer so bescheiden unser Ced, immer ein Ehrenmann…aber der beste am Platz hat gewonnen, das würde Harry sicherlich auch sagen, nicht wahr, Harry?" Cedric wurde nun ebenfalls rot, was Harriet wahnsinnig süß fand.

„Wir müssen bald los", warf Mr. Weasley ein, „Weißt du, ob wir auf jemanden warten müssen, Amos?" „Nein, die Lovegoods sind schon seit ner Woche da und die Fawcetts haben keine Karten bekommen." Harriet wurde unruhig. „Ähm, das tut doch nicht irgendwie weh, oder?", erkundigte sich vorsichtig. „Nein", beruhigte sie Mr. Weasley, „Ihr müsst den Portschlüssel nur berühren, ein Finger reicht." Cedrics Vater hielt den Stiefel hoch und alle berührten ihn. Harriet kam sich dabei irgendwie dumm vor. „Drei…zwei…eins", zählte Mr. Weasley.

Und dann geschah es. Und es tat doch weh. Harriet wurde mit Gewalt nach vorne gerissen, verlor den Boden unter den Füßen, prallte gegen Ron, und raste durch Farbspiralen während ihr Finger an den Stiefel klebte. Und dann prallten ihre Füße gegen festen Grund und sie stolperte direkt in Cedrics Arme, der sich als einziger neben seinem Vater und Mr. Weasley auf den Beine gehalten hatte. Hermine landete auf Ron. Harriet starrte in Cedrics Augen. „Ähm, hy." „Hy." „Danke, dass du mich aufgefangen hast." „Kein Problem." „Du kannst mich wieder loslassen." „Oh. Natürlich." Allerdings machte Cedric keine Anstalten das auch wirklich zu tun.

„Sieben nach fünf vom Wieselkopf", schnarrte eine Stimme. Cedric ließ sie auf der Stelle los.

_Reviews?_


	4. Chapter 4

4. Ludo Bagman und Percys Chef

Da sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte so plötzlich losgelassen zu werden, landete sie nun erst am Boden. Die anderen hatten sich inzwischen aufgerappelt.

Zwei missmutig dreinblickende Zauberer wiesen ihnen ihre Plätze zu. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg durch das Moor. Leider hatte Cedric einen Platz am ersten Feld und die Weasleys am zweiten. „Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja noch", verabschiedete sich Cedric leicht errötend. „Ja, vielleicht. Aber in Hogwarts bestimmt!", meinte Harriet. „Ja. Ähm, bis dann." Harriet starrte ihn verträumt nach. Hermine und Ron mussten sie mit sich fortzerren.

Die Weltmeisterschaft fand in einen Sumpf statt. Die Zuseher mieteten Zelte von nichts ahnenden Muggeln. Daher wurde es besonders peinlich, als Mr. Weasley die Zelte bezahlen wollte, weil er ja keine Ahnung von Muggelgeld hatte. Dem Kassier kam die ganze Sache natürlich merkwürdig war, vor allem da die Weasleys nicht die ersten „Ausländer" waren, die an diesem Tag erschienen und ein Zelt bezogen.

Gerade als er misstrauisch wurde tauchte ein äußerst merkwürdiger Zauberer in Knickerbockern auf und verhexte den Mann. Der war gleich darauf verträumt und schien von dem vorherigen Gespräch nichts mehr zu wissen. „Was war denn das?", erkundigte sich Harriet leise bei Ginny. „Sein Gedächtnis wurde verändert", flüsterte diese zurück.

Ihre Zelte lagen am Waldrand. Leider mussten sie sie händisch aufbauen. Harriet und Hermine beobachteten das Tun der Männer verwirrt und waren noch verwirrte als alle vier Weasleys in das erste Zelt krochen, und anscheinend mehr als genug Platz darin hatten. Ihre Verwunderung legte sich aber als sie in das Zelt lugte und eine kleine möblierte Wohnung erblickte. _Oh. Ein magisches Zelt. Was es so alles gibt…_

Mr. Weasley schickte Ron, Harriet und Hermine los um Wasser zu holen. Sie kamen an allerhand merkwürdigen Menschen aus allen möglichen Ländern vorbei.

„Harry! Ron! Hermine!" Seamus Finnigan, ein Gryffindor aus ihrem Jahrgang, saß zusammen mit seinem besten Freund Dean Thomas vor einem kleebedeckten Zelt. Seamus war offenbar ein Irland-Fan (Das Finale bestritt Irland gegen Bulgarien). Neugierig warfen sie dann noch einen Blick auf die Zelte der Bulgaren, auf denen Poster von Viktor Krum, den bulgarischen Sucher, hingen (der auf denen im Übrigen recht mürrisch drein sah). Schließlich fanden sie endlich den Wasserhahn. Auf den Rückweg begegneten sie Oliver Wood, den früheren Quidditch-Kapitän der Gryffindors, der Harriet letztes Jahr ihren ersten Kuss gegeben hatte (auch wenn der ein Resultat des Überschwangs der Gefühle wegen ihres Sieges im Schulfinale gewesen war). Oliver stellte Harriet seinen Eltern vor und erzählte stolz, dass er von Einsatz Pfützensee als Reservespieler verpflichtet worden war. Er war fast nicht mehr zu bremsen. Es gelang Hermine und Ron nur schwer Harriet von ihm wegzubekommen.

„Du kannst dich auch nicht entscheiden, Harry", ärgerte sie Hermine, „Bill, Cedric und Oliver. Willst du einen ganzen Harem?" „Haha. Sehr witzig." Nach dem sie weitere Bekannte getroffen hatten erreichten sie endlich wieder die Weasely-Zelte. „Ihr habt ja ewig gebraucht", begrüßte sie George. „Haben ein paar Bekannte getroffen", erklärte Ron. „Ja, ca. ein Dutzend", meinte Harriet trocken, „Wusstet ihr, dass Oliver von Eintracht Pfützensee als Reservespieler verpflichtet wurde?"

Zu Mittag apparierten Percy, Bill und Charlie ins Moor. Als sie gerade aßen tauchte ein seltsamer Zauberer in Quidditch-Uniform und Umhang auf. Eine riesige Wespe zierte seine Brust.

Es war Ludo Bagman, der Chef der Abteilung für magische Spiele und Sportarten. Bagman war offenbar alles andere als ein gewöhnlicher Zauberer, was die Zwillinge auch gleich nützten um eine Wette mit ihm abzuschließen, ganz und gar nicht zu Arthurs Freude. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach Barty Crouch. Mein bulgarischer Partner macht Schwierigkeiten, und ich verstehe kein Wort von dem, was er sagt. Barty kann das sicher regeln. Er spricht ungefähr hundertfünfzig Sprachen", erklärte Bagman. „Mr. Crouch? Er spricht über zweihundert Sprachen! Nixisch und Beamtenchinesisch und Troll…", berichtige ihn Percy belebt, dessen Chef Barty Crouch war. „Jeder kann Troll", entgegnete Fred geringschätzig, „Man muss nur fuchteln und grunzen."

„Was Neues von Bertha Jorkins, Ludo?", erkundigte sich Mr. Weasley. Harriet horchte auf. Der Name kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor. „Keine Spur. Aber die wird schon wieder auftauchen. Arme alte Bertha…Gedächtnis wie ein undichter Kessel und null Orientierungssinn. Hat sich verflogen, da wette ich mit dir. Irgendwann im Oktober spaziert sie wieder ins Büro, und denkt, es sei noch immer Juli." „Meinst du nicht, es wäre an der Zeit, jemanden nach ihr suchen zu lassen?" „Barty Crouch redet auch immer davon, aber im Augenblick können wir wirklich keinen entbehren. Oh- wenn man vom Teufel spricht! Barty!" Harriet richtete einen interessierten Blick auf den Mann der 200Sprachen sprach. Es war ein älterer Herr in Anzug und Krawatte mit tadelloser Haltung. Harriet setzte sich instinktiv gerader hin.

„Setz dich ein wenig zu mir, Barty", meinte Bagman strahlend. „Nein danke, Ludo", entgegnete Crouch, „Ich hab dich überall gesucht. Die Bulgaren bestehen darauf, dass wir noch 12 Sitze in der oberen Loge anbringen." „Darauf sind die also aus? Ich dachte, der Typ wollte sich eine Pinzette ausleihen. Ziemlicher starker Akzent." _Wohl kaum, Sie, Betrüger. Ich wette, das wussten Sie ganz genau und wollten sich nur nicht damit befassen. _„Mr. Crouch!", sagte Percy atemlos, „Möchten Sie vielleicht eine Tasse Tee?" „Oh. Ja – sehr aufmerksam, Weatherby." Fred und George prusteten in ihre Tassen und Percy lief rosa an. Harriet verschluckte sich glatt an ihrem Tee.

Im Laufe des Nachmittags apparierten überall Verkäufer mit Trödelware. Ron hatte sein Taschengeld gespart und kaufte sich einen Hut mit tanzenden Kleeblättern, eine große grüne Rosette und eine kleine Nachbildung von Viktor Krum. Harriet kaufte sich und den anderen drei Omnigläser mit denen man das Gesehene wiederholen und verlangsamen konnte.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf einen runden Glasball. „Was ist das?", erkundigte sie sich. „Oh, das. Sollte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein. Ist ein Drambul. Eine Art Wahrsagkugel mit dem Geist eines Sehers darin. Keine Ahnung, warum die hier herum liegt", brummte der Verkäufer. „Echt? Ich nehm sie", meinte Harriet. „Harry, das ist doch reiner Schwindel", zischte Hermine. „Ich weiß. Ich nehm's trotzdem, wer weiß wozu es noch mal gut ist." „Hier. Plus Gebrauchsanleitung. Viel Spaß", meinte der Verkäufer. Harriet steckte ihr neu ersteigertes Drambul ein. Dann ertönte auch schon der Gong, und die Meisterschaft begann.

_Das Drambul ist meine Erfindung und wird später (um einiges später) in dieser Geschichte noch wichtig werden._

_Reviews?_


	5. Chapter 5

5. Die Weltmeisterschaft

Die Weasleys saßen dank Ludo Bagman in der Ehrenloge. Dort war außer ihnen nur eine kleine Hauselfe. „Entschuldigung, Miss", sagte Harriet höflich, „Sitzen Sie hier?" Sie konnte sich schwer vorstellen, dass eine Hauselfe in der Ehrenloge sitzen durfte.„Nein, nein. Winky, das bin ich, besetzt nur den Platz für ihren Herren, Mr. Crouch", erklärte die Elfe, „Bin keine Miss." „Ähm, schon gut. Bleiben Sie nur sitzen. Tut mir leid, dass ich gefragt habe", meinte Harriet.

Während Ron mit seinem Omniglas herum spielte, füllte sich die Loge allmählich. Percy bekam fast einen Herzanfall, als Cornelius Fudge der Zaubereiminister eintraf. Fudge schüttelte Harriet väterlich die Hand und stellte sie einer Gruppe Bulgaren vor, die angesichts ihrer Narbe einen mittleren Anfall bekamen. Harriet hätte sich am Liebsten aus der Loge gestürzt. Als nächstes trafen die Malfoys ein. Lucius Malfoy, in Gefolgschaft seines Sohnes Draco und seiner Frau. Draco schien furchtbar zu erschrecken als er Harriet sah und wurde sogar noch bleicher als er es normalerweise schon war. Seine Mutter war wie ihr Mann und ihr Sohn blond, groß und schlank und sah aus als wäre es unter ihrer Würde die Loge zu betreten.

Nachdem Mr. Malfoy Fudge begrüßt hatte gifteten sich er und Mr. Weasley eine Weile lang stumm an. Dann meinte Lucius: „Meine Güte, Arthur, was mussten Sie denn verkaufen um Plätze in der Ehrenloge zu bekommen? Ihr Haus hätte sicher nicht so viel gebracht?" Fudge hatte nicht zugehört und meinte, Lucius wäre sein Gast, weil er für St. Mungos gespendet hatte. „Wie- wie schön", presste Mr. Weasley hervor. Harriet seufzte. Aus der Loge zu springen wurde von Minute zu Minute zu einer besseren Idee.

Lucius Malfoy starrte Hermine noch eine Weile lang angeekelt an. „Freut mich Sie wieder zusehen, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Harriet deswegen grinsend. Mr. Malfoy sah sie verächtlich an. „Mich auch, Miss Potter", erwiderte er und nahm dann Platz. Draco, der sich inzwischen wohl von seiner ersten Überraschung erholt hatte, schaffte es Ron, Hermine und Harriet mit einem verächtlichen Blick zu strafen bevor er zwischen seinen Eltern Platz nahm. Zuletzt platzte noch Ludo Bagman in die Loge. „Minister, sind Sie bereit?", erkundigte er sich strahlend. „Von mir aus können wir loslegen", meinte Fudge fröhlich. „_Sonorus!"_

Und dann ging es wirklich los. Die „Maskottchen" der bulgarischen Mannschaft wurden als erste vorgestellt. Es handelte sich um Veelas, bleiche Frauen mit weißgoldenem Haar, die tanzten. Zuerst vermutete Harriet, dass es sich um die Cheerleader-Version der magischen Welt handelte, doch dann fiel ihr auf, das sämtliche männliche Personen in der Loge wie hypnotisiert zu sein schienen. Sie tauschte ungläubige Blicke mit Hermine, die Ron, der wohl am liebsten aus der Loge gesprungen wäre um näher bei den Veelas sein zu können, wütend anblickte. _Das nennt sich Beeinflussung des Publikums! Die Bulgaren sollten sich was schämen!_

Als die Musik endete erschienen die Maskottchen der Iren, Leprechans (das waren irische Kobolde). Harriet applaudierte laut. Sie hatte beschlossen Irland anzufeuern. Die Mannschaften stürmten aufs Feld und der Schiedsrichter erschien. Nun konnte es endgültig losgehen.

Es war ein unglaubliches Spiel. Harriet hatte noch nie so schnelle Spieler gesehen. Sie gebrauchte ihr Omniglas öfter um sich die Ereignisse verlangsamt ansehen zu können. Besonders auffällig waren die beiden Sucher, Viktor Krum und Aidan Lynch, wobei Lynch gleich zweimal auf das Feld knallte auf seiner Jagd nach dem Snatch. Die Bulgaren spielten brutaler und wurden Harriet von Minute zu Minute unsympathischer, allerdings waren auch die Iren nicht zimperlich. Letztlich gewann Irland, doch Krum fing den Schnatz. Die Zwillinge hatten dieses Ergebnis bei ihrer Wette mit Ludo Bagman offenbar vorhergesagt, und somit gewonnen, und sie schienen sich über ihren eigenen Sieg fast noch mehr zu freuen als über den der Iren.

_Reviews?_


	6. Chapter 6

6. Der Zwischenfall

„Ich finde es schade, dass Aidan Lynch den Schnatz nicht gefangen hat", meinte Ginny später als die drei Mädchen in ihren Zelt lagen, „Ich bin ein großer Fan von ihm. Und er sieht wirklich gut aus." „So? Ist mir nicht aufgefallen", meinte Harriet. „Du hast ja auch nur Cedric im Kopf", erwiderte Ginny knapp. „Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr! ... Was meint ihr macht er jetzt wohl?"

„Ach, Jungs. Die sind doch alle gleich", maulte Hermine. „Hermine, wenn du Ron magst, solltest du es ihn einfach sagen", schlug Harriet unschuldig vor. „Was! Bist du verrückt! Das kann ich doch nicht tun! Warum gehst du nicht zu Cedric und sagst ihm, dass du ihn magst!" „Das muss sie gar nicht", kommentierte Ginny, „Das kann ihm die ganze Schule erzählen."

In diesem Moment drang Mr. Weasleys Stimme in ihr Zelt: „Steht auf, zieht euch schnell was über und kommt raus! Beeilt euch!" Seine Stimme klang irgendwie merkwürdig. _Etwas ist nicht in Ordnung._

Eine Gruppe maskierter Zauberer war damit beschäftigt, die am Campingplatz anwesenden Muggel zu quälen. „Das ist widerlich", murmelte Ron, der mit den anderen aus dem Jungenzelt kam. „Wir helfen den Ministeriumleuten. Und ihr – verschwindet in den Wald und bleibt zusammen", befahl Mr. Weasley und lief zusammen mit Bill, Charlie und Percy den maskierten Zauberern entgegen.

„Schnell", zischte Fred, packte Ginny am Arm und zog sie in den Wald. Seine Geschwister und Harriet folgten ihm. Sie wurden herumgeschupst und versuchten angestrengt sich nicht gegenseitig zu verlieren. Plötzlich ertönte Rons Schmerzensschrei. „_Lumos!" _Hermine ließ ihren Zauberstab aufleuchten. „Bin über eine Wurzel gestolpert", erklärte Ron, der am Boden lang und rappelte sich auf. „Mit solchen Riesenfüßen ist das auch kein Wunder", sagte eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihnen. „Hallo, Draco." Mehr hatte Harriet dazu nicht zu sagen.

Im Gegensatz zu Ron, der den blonden Jungen sein Kompliment zurückgab. „Zügle dein Mundwerk, Weasley. Solltet ihr jetzt nicht lieber von hier verschwinden? Ihr wollt doch nicht, dass man _die hier _sieht, oder?", meinte Draco und nickte zu Hermine hinüber. „Was soll den das heißen?", wollte Hermine wissen. Malfoy warf Harriet einen unsicheren Blick zu. Dann meinte er langsam: „Nun, die sind hinter Muggeln her, Granger."

„Hermine ist eine Hexe", erklärte Harriet ungerührt und fragte sich warum sie sich _schon wieder _auf dieses Gespräch einließ. „Wie du meinst, Potter. Wenn ihr denkt die würde Schla- Muggelgeborene nicht erkennen, dann könnt ihr ja ruhig hier bleiben", entgegnete Draco, der sich bei dem Wort „Schlammblüter" gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die Zunge gebissen hatte. Ron funkelte ihn trotzdem an. „Wir sollten die anderen suchen", meinte Harriet zu ihren Freunden und schob sie weiter, „Wir sehen uns, Draco."

„He, Potter! Ich meine es ernst. Pass auf dich auf, ja!", rief ihr Draco hinterher. „Ich wette sein Vater ist einer der Maskierten", murmelte Ron.

Sie sahen sich nach den Zwillingen und Ginny um, fanden aber keine Spur von ihnen. Ein lockenhaariges Mädchen fragte sie auf Französisch nach einer Madame Maxime. Ron starrte sie verständnislos an. „Was?" Das Mädchen murmelte etwas von Hogwarts und kehrte ihnen den Rücken zu. „Beauxbatons", meinte Hermine. „Wer ist schön?", wunderte sich Harriet. „Nein. Diese Schüler müssen von Beauxbaton sein. Das ist die französische Zaubererschule." „Oh. Sag mal, wie ist das eigentlich, gibt es in jedem Land eine Zaubererschule, oder…", erkundigte sich Harriet, aber Ron unterbrach sie brüsk. „Dafür ist doch auch später Zeit. Wir müssen Fred und George finden", meinte er und ließ seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls erleuchten.

Harriet wollte ihren hervorholen, doch blieb wie angewurzelt stehen als sie ihn nicht fand. Hermine und Ron drehten sich nach ihr um. „Was ist?"

„Mein Zauberstab! Er ist weg! Oh, Gott…ich hab meinen Zauberstab verloren! Wir müssen den ganzen Weg zurückgehen und ihn suchen!", keuchte Harriet. „Bist du verrückt!", entrüstet sich Ron. „Vielleicht hast du ihn im Zelt zurückgelassen", schlug Hermine vor. „Ja, aber was wenn nicht, ich…" Alle drei zuckten zusammen als ein Gebüsch hinter ihnen raschelte.

Es war nur Winky. Sie murmelte etwas unverständliches und verschwand wieder im Wald. Allerdings keuchend und piepsend als würde sie gegen irgendetwas ankämpfen. Vermutlich hatte sich nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt, ob sie fliehen durfte. Sie gerieten immer tiefer in den Wald. Als sie an drei Veelas vorbei kamen, mussten die Mädchen Ron mit sich zerren damit dieser nicht wie hypnotisiert stehen blieb und die Veelas anglotzte.

Gleich darauf trafen sie auf Ludo Bagman, der keine Ahnung hatte was los war. _Ich fürchte wir haben uns verirrt. _Dann hörten sie es. „_Morsmordre!" _Etwas riesiges Grünes brach aus den Schatten hervor, schoss in den Himmel hoch und formte sich zu einem Totenkopf. Ein Meer von Schreien ertönte. „Was ist los!", brüllte Harriet. „Das ist das Dunkle Mal! Das Zeichen von Du-weißt-schon-wem!", erklärte Hermine. „Lord V.'s?" „Wir sollten hier weg!", zischte Ron. Sie kamen aber nicht weit.

In Nullkommanichts waren sie von zwanzig Zauberern umzingelt die mit Zauberstäben auf sie zielten. Harriet tat das Einzige, was ihr einfiel. Sie stieß Ron und Hermine zu Boden, hob die Hände hoch und rief: „Wir ergeben uns!" „Harry! Ron! Hermine!" Mr. Weasley eilte entsetzt auf sie zu. Mr. Crouch war schneller. „Wer von Ihnen hat es getan? Wer hat das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen?", herrschte er sie an. „Keiner von uns!", Harriets Stimme überschlug sich, „Sehen Sie uns an. Sehen wir so aus als könnten wir das!" „Wo kam das Mal denn her?", erkundigte sich Mr. Weasley. Hermine beschrieb es ihnen. Mr. Crouch schien sie immer noch zu verdächtigen. Die anderen allerdings nicht. Sie fanden den Schuldigen an der Stelle, von der der Spruch gekommen war.

Es war Mr. Crouchs Elfe Winky und sie hatte Harriets Zauberstab. Mr. Crouch war wie vom Donner gerührt. Dann begann die große Streiterei. _Winky hat meinen Zauberstab gestohlen und das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen? Das kann ich nicht glauben!_

„Ähm, das da ist mein Zauberstab. Ich muss ihn in der Aufregung verloren haben", meinte Harriet langsam, „Winky wird ihn gefunden haben und…wollte ihn mir zurück geben. Sie kann das Mal gar nicht beschworen haben. Es war eine tiefe Stimme und Winky hat eine helle Piepsstimme." Dieses Argument reichte aber nicht aus. Nach einigen wilden Beschuldigungen erhielt Harriet ihren Zauberstab zurück und Winky wurde bestraft indem sie von Mr. Crouch ausgestoßen wurde, weil sie nicht im Zelt geblieben war. Danach löste sich die Versammlung auf und Mr. Weasley kehrte mit den drei glücklosen Abenteurern zum Zelt der Weasleys zurück.

Bill und Percy waren verletzt und Charlies Hemd was zerrissen. Offenbar hatten sie gekämpft. Nachdem Mr. Weasley erklärt hatte was passiert war, räusperte sich Ron: „Hört mal, kann mir jemand erklären, was es mit diesem Schädel auf sich hat? Er hat doch keinem was getan…Warum der ganze Aufstand?"

„Du-weißt-schon-wer und seine Anhänger haben das Dunkle Mal immer dann aufsteigen lassen, wenn sie gemordet haben. Du hast keine Ahnung welches Grauen es auslöste. Stell dir vor du kommst nach Hause und findest das Dunkle Mal über deinen Haus schweben und weißt genau, was du darin finden wirst…", erklärte Mr. Weasley. Betretens Schweigen kehrte ein. Harriet fragte sich ob das Dunkle Mal in jener Nacht auch über den Haus ihrer Eltern gestanden hatte.

„Jedenfalls hat uns der Schädel heute nach nicht geholfen, wer immer ihn heraufbeschworen hat", meinte Bill, „Die Todesesser hat er sofort in panische Angst versetzt. Sie sind alle disappariert, bevor wir nahe genug dran waren um auch nur einen von ihnen die Maske vom Kopf zu reißen."

„Todesesser? Was sind Todesesser?", erkundigte sich Harriet. „So nannten sich die Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem", klärte sie Bill auf, „Ich glaube heute Nacht haben sich die versprengten Überreste dieser Leute wieder zusammen gefunden, zumindest die, die es geschafft haben Askaban zu entgehen."

Harriet fügte noch ein paar Zeilen zu ihren Brief an Remus Lupin hinzu, in denen sie die Ereignisse der Nacht schilderte, und beschloss ihn sobald wie möglich abzuschicken. Allerdings war Hedwig mit Sirius Antwort noch nicht zurückgekommen. Sie dachte kurz an ihren Paten und schlief dann von Sorgen gequält ein.

_Ich hab Deatheater mit Todesesser übersetzt. Hauptsächlich aus klanglichen Gründen._

_Reviews?_


	7. Chapter 7

7. Der Rest der Ferien

Molly Weasley begrüßte alle bei ihrer Rückkehr in den Fuchsbau vollkommen aufgelöst. Sie hatte gehört was passiert war und sich natürlich Sorgen gemacht. Hedwig war in ihrer Abwesenheit leider nicht mit einer Antwort von Sirius gekommen.

Harriet erzählte ihren Freunden von ihrer Narbe und davon, dass sie Sirius einen Brief geschrieben hatte. „Er hat immer noch nicht geantwortet. Meint ihr- meint ihr ihm ist was passiert?", erkundigte sie sich gepresst. Hermine schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Wir haben keine Ahnung, wo er steckt. Wenn er in Afrika herumhängt, oder so, dann kann es noch länger dauern bis er antwortet", meinte sie. Ron nickte bekräftigend. _Sagt ihr das nicht nur um mich zu beruhigen?_

„Vermutlich hast du Recht", meinte Harriet nur. Dann überlegte sie kurz. „Ron, darf ich mir Pig ausborgen?" „Von mir aus." „Danke."

Sie fügte noch einen letzten Satz an ihren Brief hinzu (_Ich habe Tatze davon erzählt, aber er hat noch nicht geantwortet. Meinen Sie ihm ist etwas passiert?) _und schickte Pig dann mit dem Brief zu Professor Lupin.

Den Rest der Ferien verbrachte sie zusammen mit Hermine bei den Weasleys. Sie spielten ein wenig Quidditch und Harriet war froh darüber nicht zu den Dursleys zurück zu müssen.

Als ihre Hogwarts-Briefe ankamen, gingen sie in die Winkelgasse um ihre neuen Bücher und andere neue Dinge zu besorgen. Dieses Jahr wurden auch Festtagsumhänge verlangt.

Während Harriet noch rätselte warum, hatte Ron ganz andere Probleme mit dieser Tatsache. Seiner Mutter hatte ihm einen Umhang genäht, der…gelinde gesagt, ein wenig peinlich anzusehen war. Ron weigerte sich standhaft das „Ding", wie er ihn nannte, anzuziehen, aber Mrs. Weasley ließ sich nicht erweichen.

Beim Einkaufen trafen sie die Patil-Zwillinge und Neville Longbottom, die gleich alles über die Quidditch-Meisterschaft wissen wollten.

Hedwig ließ sich nicht blicken, aber dafür brachte Pig Remus' Antwort.

_Liebe Harriet,_

_Danke für deinen Brief. Es hat mich gefreut einmal wieder von dir zu hören, auch wenn die Umstände erfreulicher hätten sein können. Zu deinem Problem: erzähl Professor Dumbledore davon, sobald du in Hogwarts ankommst und sollte die Narbe noch einmal ohne ersichtlichen Grund weh tun, sag ihm sofort Bescheid._

_Hörst du, das ist sehr wichtig: Sag ihm Bescheid. Es wäre vielleicht nützlich, wenn du dich an die Einzelheiten deines Traumes erinnern könntest. Mach dir aber keine Sorgen. Wie du selbst angedeutet hast, könnte es auch nichts sein._

_Ehrlich gesagt bin ich kein Spezialist was Fluchnarben angeht und deine ist sowieso etwas ganz einzigartiges._

_Was Tatze angeht…Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Er ist ein zäher Hund. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihm gut geht und du bald von ihm hören wirst._

_Das Dunkle Mal bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft ist zugegebener Maßen eine merkwürdige Sache, aber auch das sollte dich nicht zu sehr beunruhigen. Irgendein alter Anhänger von Ihm wollte sich wohl wichtig machen. Das ist alles._

_Ich wünsche dir noch schöne Ferien und ein guten Schulbeginn. Wenn dir irgendetwas auf der Seele liegt, kannst du mir jederzeit wieder schreiben._

_Dein_

_Remus Lupin_

_P.S.: Ich bin mir sicher, es geht ihm gut._

Die Quintessenz des Briefes war also, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollte. Trotzdem schien Professor Lupin selbst sich welche zu machen, auch wenn er sich große Mühe gab diese Tatsache herunter zu spielen.

Bei dem Gedanken an ihren früheren Lehrer fragte sie sich unwillkürlich, wen sie wohl dieses Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorgesetzt würden bekommen. Vielleicht hatte ja Professor Snape den Posten endlich bekommen, aber irgendwie bezweifelte Harriet das. _Ich frage mich, warum Dumbledore ihm den Job nicht geben will._ Im Grunde war ihr das aber ziemlich egal.

Auf jeden Fall würde sie bald wieder in Hogwarts sein. Und darauf freute sie sich besonders, auch wenn es nicht ausgeschlossen war, dass sie schon wieder in Lebensgefahr geraten würde. Doch das hatte inzwischen ja schon Tradition.

Am Tag an dem das neue Schuljahr begann, war Harriet in mieser Stimmung. Vielleicht lag es am Regen. Oder daran, dass sie noch immer nichts von Sirius gehört hatte. Auf jeden Fall traf sie fast der Schlag als sie sah wie Mr. Weasley mit einem bärtigen Ei in seinem Kamin unterhielt.

Das Ei war Amos Diggory. Offenbar war eine Person namens Mad-Eye in Schwierigkeiten. Mr. Weasley verschwand um ihm zu helfen und Harriet sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. _Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass in diesen Schuljahr was Schlimmes passieren wird._

_Reviews?_


	8. Chapter 8

8. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

„Wer ist dieser Mad-Eye, und was ist das überhaupt für ein Name?", erkundigte sich Harriet beim Frühstück bei den anderen.

„Mad-Eye Moody. Früher hat er für's Ministerium gearbeitet", erklärte Charlie, „Ich hab ihn mal getroffen, als Dad mich zur Arbeit mitnahm. Er war ein Auror, einer der besten… du weißt schon, die jagen Schwarzmagier. Zu seiner Zeit hat er praktisch die Hälften der Zellen in Askaban gefüllt. Hat sich dabei allerdings eine Menge Feinde gemacht, vor allem die Familien der Leute, die er gefangen genommen hat. Außerdem sagt man er leidet unter Verfolgungswahn. Er traut keinem über den Weg und sieht in jeder Ecke Schwarzmagier Und was seinen Namen angeht…Er hat ein Glasauge, das etwas… unheimlich ist."

Harriet runzelte die Stirn. „Unheimlich?" „Nun ja es…ach, vergiss es. Die Chancen, dass du ihm jemals begegnest sind äußerst gering, und ich will dir keine Alpträume bereiten." „Aha."

Bill und Charlie erklärten sich bereit mit zu King's Cross zu kommen. Percy hingegen hatte zu arbeiten, und entschuldigte sich bei den anderen. Da Mr. Weasley den Wagen genommen hatte, mussten sie mit einem Taxi Vorlieb nehmen. Das führte natürlich zur Katastrophe, besonders als Krummbein den Fahrer ansprang und seine Krallen in dessen Wade schlug. Endlich angekommen hatte Krummbein sie alle zerkratzt.

Nachdem Harriet, Hermine und Ron Plätze für sich reserviert hatten, kehrten sie auf den Bahnsteig zurück um sich von Mrs. Weasley, Bill und Charlie zu verabschieden. Dabei hielt Harriet möglichst unauffällig nach Cedric Ausschau. „Vielleicht seht ihr mich schneller wieder, als ihr denkt", meinte Charlie. „Warum?", erkundigte sich Fred. „Ihr werdet ja sehen. Aber sagt Percy bloß nicht, dass ich es erwähnt habe…" „Ja, ich wünschte, ich könnte dieses Jahr noch mal in Hogwarts sein", erklärte Bill. Harriet runzelte die Stirn. Auch die anderen sahen die beiden älteren Weasleys erstaunt an. Doch die Anspielungen blieben alles was sie bekamen.

Die Zugfahrt verlief relativ ereignislos. Auf dem Weg zur Toilette lief Harriet Draco über den Weg, der bei ihrem Anblick erstaunlich bleich wurde und sofort in die entgegengesetzte Richtung verschwand. _Er wird immer merkwürdiger._

Es war das erste Mal seit ihrem ersten Jahr, dass Harriet bei der Einteilung der Erstklässler mit dabei war. Als sie am Gryffindortisch Platz nahm, baute sich Colin Creevey, ein Fan von ihr seit er vor zwei Jahren nach Hogwarts gekommen war, vor ihr auf. Sein Gesicht war knallrot als er sie begrüßte. „HalloHarriet.HattestduschöneFerien?Stelldirvor,meinBruderDenniskommtheuernachHogwarts.MeinstduerwirdauchnachGryffindorkommen?" „Äh, hallo Colin. Vielleicht." „Danke." Und schon zischte Colin davon. Hermine beugte sich zu ihrer Freundin hinüber. „Sieht so aus, als wäre da jemand in dich verliebt", meinte sie. Harriet starrte sie erschüttert an. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Colin!" Das Jahr fing ja wundervoll an!

Colins Bruder kam ebenfalls nach Gryffindor. Dann durften sie zu Rons Erleichterung endlich anfangen zu essen. Und natürlich begannen der Junge und Hermine zu streiten.

Professor Dumbledore räusperte sich und begann mit seiner alljährlichen Rede. Es war nichts unerwartetes, bis er plötzlich erklärte: „Ich habe zudem die schmerzliche Pflicht, euch mitzuteilen, dass der Quidditch-Wettbewerb zwischen den Häusern dieses Jahr nicht stattfinden wird."

_WAS! _Fred und George klappten den Mund auf und vergaßen ihn wieder zu schließen. Angelina brachte vor Schock keinen Ton heraus. Alicia und Katie fielen vor Schreck fast vom Stuhl.

„Der Grund ist eine Veranstaltung, die im Oktober beginnt", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „und den Lehrern das ganze restliche Schuljahr viel Zeit und Kraft abverlangen wird – doch ich bin sicher, ihr werdet alle viel Spaß dabei haben. Mit größten Vergnügen möchte ich ankündigen, dass dieses Jahr in Hogwarts-"

In diesem Moment kam ein alter vernarbter Mann, der auf einen langen Stock gestützt war, und ein merkwürdiges blaues Auge besaß, dass sich ganz unabhängig von seinen normalen Auge bewegte, in die große Halle und humpelte auf Dumbledore zu.

„Ich möchte euch euren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen", erklärte Dumbledore, „Professor Moody." _Mad-Eye Moody!_

Dumbledore räusperte sich und fuhr fort: „Wie ich eben erwähnte, werden wir in den kommenden Monaten die Ehre haben, Gastgeber einer sehr spannenden Veranstaltung zu sein, eines Ereignisses, das seit über einem Jahrhundert nicht mehr stattgefunden hat. Mit allergrößten Vergnügen teile ich euch mit, dass dieses Jahr in Hogwarts das Trimagische Turnier stattfinden wird." Harriet verstand nur Bahnhof.

_Das mit dem Liebe machen wird wohl noch über diese Story hinaus dauern. Aber dafür wird es einige Liebesverwicklungen geben usw._

_Reviews?_


	9. Chapter 9

9. Unterrichtsbeginn

Bei dem Trimagsichen Turnier handelte es sich um einen Wettbewerb zwischen den drei großen Zaubererschulen – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons und Durmstrang. Aus jeder Schule wurde ein Champion ausgewählt, der bei dem Turnier, das offenbar äußert gefährlich war (es war wegen der zu hohen Todesrate eingestellt worden), antrat.

Allerdings hatte man dieses Jahr beschlossen, dass nur volljährige Zauberer (in der Zaubererwelt waren das Siebzehnjährige) antreten durften. Die Kandidaten aus Beauxbatons und Durmstrang würden im Oktober ankommen und ein „unparteiischer Richter" würde die Champions auswählen.

Harriet wurde nach dem Essen in das Büro von Professor Dumbledore gebracht. _Was hab ich jetzt schon wieder angestellt?_

„Hallo, Harriet", begrüßte sie Dumbledore, „Professor Lupin hat mir geschrieben, dass deine Narbe geschmerzt hat." Harriet war sprachlos angesichts des Verrates ihres ehemaligen Lieblingslehrers. _Ich hab ja gleich gewusst, warum ich ihm nicht schreiben wollte._

„Ich bin sicher, es ist nichts", erklärte Harriet, „Ich hatte einen Alptraum von Lord Voldemort und als ich aufgewacht bin, hat mir die Narbe wehgetan. Ist kein großes Drama."

„Kannst du dich an den Traum erinnern?"

„Nun, Lord Voldemort war da, und eine Schlange und Wurmschwanz. Sie wissen, wer Wurmschwanz ist? Peter Pettigrew. An viel mehr kann ich mich eigentlich nicht erinnern", berichtete Harriet. „Du hast vermutlich Recht. Es wird nichts sein", meinte der Direktor, sah aber sehr besorgt aus als er diese Worte aussprach. Dann lächelte er unbeschwert und sagte: „Du solltest zu deinen Freunden zurückkehren ihr habt sicher viel zu besprechen." Harriet warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm.

Die erste Stunde in dem neuen Schuljahr war wie jedes Jahr Kräuterkunde mit den Hufflepuffs. Diesmal war der Eckelfaktor besonders groß, da sie Eiter aus Pflanzen herausquetschen mussten. Harriet wurde natürlich schlecht und sie übergab sich direkt auf Hannah Abotts Schuhe.

„Inzwischen muss Professor Sprout mich hassen", klagte Harriet nach der Stunde, „Ich bin die einzige, die es dauernd schafft sich in ihren Stunden zu blamieren. Dabei sollte man annehmen, dass Kräuterkunde ein harmloses Fach ist. Aber nicht bei mir. Es tut mir sooo unglaublich leid, Hannah." „Ach, macht nichts. Wenigstens hab ich jetzt eine Ausrede um zu spät in Zaubertränke zu kommen", erwiderte Hannah bevor sie zum Hufflepuffturm abbog, „Viel Spaß noch."

Als nächstes hatten sie zusammen mit den Slytherins Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bei Hagrid. Der riesenhafte Mann hatte den Job erst seit letztem Jahr und einige Anlaufschwierigkeiten, aber Harriet fand, dass er sich ganz gut machte. Das heutige Unterrichtsobjekt waren Knallrümpfige Kröter.

„Uuärrh!", kommentierte Lavender zutreffend als sie die Dinger erblickte. Harriet wären noch ein paar andere Scheußlichkeitsbekundungen eingefallen. Die Dinger waren einfach nur hässlich, schleimig und stanken noch dazu.

Natürlich musste Draco Hagrid gleich wieder herausfordern indem er fragte wozu diese Tiere nun eigentlich Nütze sein. „Wer will schon ein Haustier, das brennen, stechen und blutsaugen zugleich kann?", murmelte der blonde Slytherin angewidert, während Lavender gar nicht mehr aus dem „uuärrhen" herauskam. „Ich glaube, mir wird schon wieder schlecht", meinte Harriet, was Draco merkwürdiger Weise dazu veranlasste sich besorgt zu erkundigen, ob es ihr denn auch gut ginge.

„Es geht schon", meinte Harriet. „Vielleicht willst du dich hinsetzen bis es dir besser geht", sagte Draco. „Draco, ich bin in Ordnung. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich schwanger wäre, oder so was!" „Ja, klar. Als ob dir das passieren würde", spottete Pansy Parkinson, eine Slytherin mit der sich Harriet noch nie verstanden hatte, und deren Hass jedes Jahr zuzunehmen schien.

„Nun, es gibt mehr Vaterschaftskandidaten als bei dir, soviel ist sicher", entgegnete Harriet ungerührt. Parvati starrte Harriet entsetzt an. „Du bist schwanger! Wer ist der Vater!"

Harriet ließ den Kopf sinken. „Nein, ich bin nicht…" „Ist es Cedric? Oh, nein, es ist Oliver, nicht wahr? Oder…" Parvati starrte Draco an. „…bist du es Malfoy?" Draco verlor jede Farbe im Gesicht.

„Was! Du bist schwanger!", mischte sich Ron ein, der eben so bleich wurde wie Draco und den Slytherin wütend anfunkelte, als wäre es seine Schuld. „Ich bin nicht schwanger! Ich bin doch erst vierzehn!" „Das sagt gar nichts", meinte Parvati ungerührt, „Es gibt genug Länder in der Mädchen in unserem Alter verheiratet und bereits Mütter sind." „Das ist mir egal! Ich bin trotzdem nicht schwanger!" An diesem Punkt mischte sich Hagrid ein: „Wer ist hier schwanger?" Harriet wollte nur noch weinen.

Als nächstes hatten sie Wahrsagen, das Fach das Harriet am wenigsten mochte. Schaudernd erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Professor Trelawney letztes Jahr vor ihren Augen eine echte Prophezeiung abgegeben hatte. Davon hatte sie außer Professor Dumbledore noch niemanden etwas erzählt.

Trelawney begrüßte sie mit ihren üblichen Mist. „Du bist in Sorge, meine Liebe. Mein inneres Auge sieht durch ein mutiges Antlitz hindurch auf die geplagte Seele in dir. Und ich muss dir leider sagen, dass deine Sorge nicht völlig grundlos ist. Ich sehe leider, leider, schwere Zeiten auf dich zukommen…die schwersten, ich fürchte, wovor die graut wird tatsächlich eintreten…und schneller vielleicht als du denkst…" Ron rollte mit den Augen, aber Harriet spürte Angst in sich hoch kriechen.

_Was wenn Sirius wirklich etwas passiert ist?_ Trotzdem sagte sie: „Ja, und vielleicht gewinne ich aber auch das Trimagische Turnier, während einer meiner Konkurrenten auf tragische Weise umkommt."

Trelawney lächelte nur gönnerhaft. „Meine Liebe, du darfst noch gar nicht teilnehmen. Du bist nicht volljährig. Wenden wir uns nun der Bewegung der Planeten zu…" _Diese Frau nervt echt. Kein Wunder, dass Hermine das Fach hingeschmissen hat. Ich wünschte ich hätte auch Arithmetik statt Wahrsagen genommen._ Um Harriets Abneigung zu bestätigen brummte die Lehrerin ihnen auch noch eine Menge Hausaufgaben auf.

_Was soll's. Da das Jahr so schlimm angefangen hat, kann es ja nur noch besser werden. _Darin sollte sie sich allerdings sehr irren.

_Reviews?_


	10. Chapter 10

10. Unterricht mit Mad-Eye

Die erste Stunde bei Professor Moody rückte immer näher und Harriet wurde immer nervöser deswegen. Sie hatte nämlich festgestellt, dass sie Mad-Eye Moody nicht mochte.

Was sie über ihn erfahren hatte, gefiel ihr nicht, sein unheimliches Auge gefiel ihr nicht, und am allerwenigsten gefiel ihr die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet Professor Snape Angst vor Moody hatte. Und zwar wirklich Angst.

Alle bisherigen VgdDK-Lehrer hatte Snape herb attackiert und gedemütigt, wo er nur konnte. Doch zu Moody war er fast nett. Allerdings nicht nett nett, sondern furchtsam nett. _Wieso? Was ist an Moody dran?_ Harriet hatte Snape immer für jemanden gehalten, der vor Nichts Angst hatte. Dass er Moody nicht leiden konnte, stand fest. Seine Laune war nämlich noch schlechter als sonst, was besonders Neville zu spüren bekam.

Am Donnerstag war es dann so weit. Moodys erstes Kommentar war: „Die könnt ihr wieder wegstecken, diese Bücher. Die braucht ihr nicht.", was Hermine dazu veranlasste ihm einen schiefen Blick zu zuwerfen.

Offenbar hatte er vor sich in diesem Jahr (dem einzigen Jahr in dem er bleiben wollte) auf Flüche zu spezialisieren. Als erstes wandte er sich den „verbotenen Flüchen" zu, die er eigentlich noch gar nicht mit ihnen durchmachen durfte.

„Also…weiß jemand von euch, welche Flüche vom Zaubereigesetz mit den schwersten Strafen belegt werden?", fragte der Lehrer nachdem er Lavender ermahnt hatte, die Parvati ihr Horoskop gezeigt hatte. Ron hob die Hand. „Mein Dad hat mir von einem erzählt… heißt er Imperius-Fluch oder so?"

„Ah ja. Den kennt dein Vater natürlich. Hat dem Ministerium schon mal heftiges Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, dieser Imperius-Fluch." Moody deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf eine Spinne. „_Imperio!" _Die Spinne begann einen Stepptanz hinzulegen. Das fand der Großteil der Klasse recht witzig. Moody allerdings weniger.

„Vollkommene Unterwerfung. Ich könnte sie dazu bringen aus dem Fenster zu springen, sich zu ersäufen, sich in eure offenen Münder zu stürzen…" Harriet schauderte. Der Imperius-Fluch raubte den Menschen sein wichtigstes Gut: den freien Willen.

„Weiß noch jemand einen? Einen verbotenen Fluch?" Abgesehen von Hermine schoss auch Nevilles Hand in die Höhe. Moodys magisches Auge fixierte den Jungen. „Ja?" „Es gibt noch den…den Cruciatus-Fluch", erklärte Neville leise.

Moody studierte Neville mit beiden Augen. „Dein Name ist Longbottom?" Neville nickte nervös. Harriet runzelte die Stirn. Moody vergrößerte die Spinne und murmelte dann: „_Crucio!" _Das Tier rollte sich auf den Rücken und begann sich unter furchtbaren Krämpfen zu winden. Es war ein schauderhafter Anblick. Harriets Blick irrte zu Neville, der sich an der Tischplatte festklammerte, die Augen weit aufgerissen hatte und in dessen Miene sich das pure Grauen spiegelte. Hermine hatte es auch gesehen. „Aufhören!", kreischte sie.

Moody entließ die Spinne aus dem Fluch. „Schmerz", erklärte Moody leise. Harriet schluckte. „Schön… kennt jemand noch einen?"

Hermine hob zitternd die Hand. „Ja?" Moody sah sie an. „Avada Kedavra", flüsterte Hermine. „Aah. Ja, der letzte und schlimmste. Avada Kedavra… der tödliche Fluch", meinte Moody, „_Avada Kedavra!" _Ein gleißend grüner Lichtstrahl traf die Spinne. Diese kullerte auf den Rücken und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Lavender stieß einen erstickenden Schrei aus, und Ron fiel vor Schreck vom Stuhl als die Spinne in seine Richtung kullerte. Harriet wurde schlecht. Sehr schlecht. _Oh, Gott. So sind sie gestorben. So sind meine Eltern gestorben._

„Nicht nett", kommentierte Mad-Eye gelassen, „Nicht angenehm. Und es gibt keinen Gegenfluch. Man kann ihn nicht abwehren. Wir kennen bislang nur einen Menschen, der ihn überlebt hat, und der sitzt hier vor mir."

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Harriet. Die sandte Moody einen wütenden Blick. Der Lehrer begann wieder zu reden, aber sie hörte ihm gar nicht mehr zu. _Meine Eltern. Meine Eltern. Meine Eltern. Atmen nicht vergessen._

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten sie damit sich Notizen zu den unverzeihlichen Flüchen zu machen. Kaum war die Stunde vorbei ging die aufgeregte Plapperei los. Die anderen sprachen über die Stunde als wäre sie eine unterhaltsame Show gewesen. „Beeilt euch", zischte Hermine ihr und Ron zu, „Neville."

Ron sah sie verständnislos an. Neville stand in der Mitte des Ganges mit derselben starren Miene und demselben Grauen in den Augen wie zuvor in der Stunde. Hermine sprach ihn sanft an.

„Oh, hallo", erwiderte Neville mit hoher Stimme, „Interessante Stunde, nicht wahr? Bin gespannt, was es zu essen gibt, ich…ich verhungere gleich, du auch?" „Neville, geht es dir gut?", erkundigte sich Harriet vorsichtig und tauschte einen besorgten Blick mit Hermine aus. „O ja, mir geht's blendend. Sehr interessant das Abendessen – der Unterricht, meine ich – was gibt's zu essen?"

Ron sah vollkommen verwirrt aus. „Neville…was", begann er, wurde aber durch die hinkende Ankunft von Professor Moody unterbrochen. „Ist schon gut, Kleiner", wandte dieser sich an Neville, „Willst du nicht kurz mit mir hoch ins Büro kommen? Keine Sorge…wir trinken zusammen ein Tässchen Tee…"

Diese Aussicht jagte Neville offenbar noch mehr Angst ein. Harriet räusperte sich: „Professor, ich glaube nicht, dass…" Moody wandte sich ihr zu. „Dir geht's doch gut, oder Potter?" Harriet funkelte ihn an. „Ja, sobald ich mich übergeben habe, geht es mir wieder bestens", erwiderte sie herausfordernd. „Du musst es erfahren", meinte Moody ungerührt, „Es kommt dir vielleicht hart vor, aber du musst es erfahren Hat keinen Sinn sich was vorzumachen…nun denn…komm mit, Longbottom, ich hab ein paar Bücher, die dich interessieren werden."

Neville warf den anderen einen flehenden Blick zu, doch Moody hatte ihn bereits in festen Griff und führte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt fort. „Was sollte das jetzt wieder?", wunderte sich Ron. „Keine Ahnung." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ron nahm das als Anlass nun seinerseits über die Stunde zu plappern, doch ein Blick in Harriets Gesicht brachte ihn zu Verstummen. Das Essen verlief eher in gedrückter Stimmung und Harriet ärgerte sich die ganze Zeit still über Professor Moody. _Das ist nicht richtig von ihm. Ich wollte es nicht wissen. Ich war glücklich, als ich noch unwissend war._

Nach dem Essen verschwand Hermine sofort in Richtung Bibliothek, wo sie schon die ganze Woche über die meiste Zeit verbracht hatte. Harriet fühlte sich, nicht zum ersten Mal in dieser Woche, von ihrer besten Freundin vernachlässigt. Da sie nichts Besseres zu tun hatte machte sie sich mit Ron an ihre Wahrsagen-Hausaufgabe. Dazu trafen sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Ich hab Neville im Schlafsaal getroffen", berichtete Ron, „Es geht ihn schon viel besser. Professor Moody hat ihm wohl ein Buch geliehen." „Aha."

Ron erfand seine gesamte Hausaufgabe wieder einmal, was ihm Harriet bald gleich tat. Es wurde fast ein spannender Roman. Als sie gerade fertig waren, kam Hermine aus der Bibliothek zurück. Sie hatte ein Kästchen mit fünfzig Ansteckern mit der Aufschrift B.E.L.F.E.R. drin mit. „Belfer? Wer oder was ist Belfer?", wunderte sich Harriet. _Und dafür hast du mich sitzen lassen? Für etwas namens Belfer! _

„B-ELFE-R. Bund für Elfen Rechte", erklärte Hermine. „Nie davon gehört", meinte Ron. „Natürlich nicht. Ich hab ihn eben erst gegründet", erwiderte Hermine spitz. „Ach ja? Wie viele Mitglieder hat er?", erkundigte sich der Weasley-Junge, obwohl er es genau wusste. „Wenn ihr mitmacht drei."

„Und du glaubst im Ernst, wir wollen mit Ansteckern rumlaufen auf denen Belfer steht!" Und schon begannen die beiden wieder zu streiten. Harriet sank erschöpft auf den Tisch. _Die zwei sind auch nur dann glücklich, wenn sie sich streiten können! Wann ersetzten sie das endlich mit Knutscherei? Das wäre für meine Nerven entschieden besser._

In diesem Moment flog Hedwig in Richtung Fenster. Harriet lief los und ließ sie herein. Es war Sirius' Antwort.

Liebe Harry,

ich fliege sofort nach Norden. Diese Neuigkeit über deine Narbe ist nur das letzte Glied in einer Kette merkwürdiger Gerüchte, die mir zu Ohren gekommen sind. Wenn sie wieder anfängt zu schmerzen, geh unverzüglich zu Dumbledore – es heißt, er habe Mad-Eye aus dem Ruhestand zurückgeholt, was bedeutet, das wenigstens er, wenn auch sonst keiner, die Zeichen liest. Ich melde mich bald. Meine besten Wünsche an Ron und Hermine. Halt die Augen offen, Harry.

Sirius

Harriet erstarrte. _Ich hätte ihm niemals schreiben sollen! _Der Brief würde ausreichen um ihr wochenlang Alpträume zu bereiten.

_In den letzten paar Kapiteln war Harriet ja recht oft schlecht, aber das hört sich jetzt auf versprochen._

_Reviews?_


	11. Chapter 11

11. Flüche und Zauberschulen

Lieber Sirius,

Ich bin inzwischen der Ansicht, dass ich mir nur eingebildet habe, dass meine Narbe wehgetan hat. Kommt öfter vor, wenn ich von IHM träume. Du musst wirklich nicht zurückkommen. Hier ist alles in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, mein Kopf fühlt sich ganz normal an.

Harry

Harriet musterte den Brief zufrieden. Das sollte reichen um ihren Paten zu beruhigen. Dann schickte sie Hedwig mit dem Brief los. Sirius Antwort ließ wieder auf sich warten. Harriet versuchte wirklich sich keine Sorgen zu machen, aber so einfach war das nicht.

Am Samstag nach Moodys erster Stunde lief ihr zufällig Cedric über den Weg. Erstaunlicherweise traf sie ihn vor dem Gryffindor-Turm.

„Harry! Ich bin ganz zufällig vorbeigekommen! Wir haben uns ja die ganze Woche nicht gesehen… Nicht, dass ich nach dir gesucht hätte", Cedric errötete leicht (wodurch er noch besser aussah), „ähm, wie geht es dir?"

„Oh, ganz gut. Und dir?" „Auch ganz gut." Schweigen trat ein.

„Ja", begann Cedric dann unsicher, „ja, weißt du, ich habe mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht am ersten Hogsmeade-Wochenende…mit mir, äh, dort hingehen willst?"

„Oh, gerne!" „Okay, bis dann. Ich meine, wir sehen uns sicher noch." Und dann war er auch schon weg.

Harriet rannte sofort zu Hermine. „Stell dir vor! Cedric will das erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende mit mir verbringen!", berichtete sie ihrer Freundin atemlos. Hermine sah sie enttäuscht an. „Und du hast zugesagt? Wir wollten doch Mitglieder für B.-E.L.F.E.-R. rekrutieren!"

„Oh…Nun, du hast ja immer noch Ron. Das wäre die Möglichkeit mit ihm alleine zu sein", meinte Harriet schnell. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Ich war schon oft mit Ron alleine", entgegnete sie spitz, „Nicht jedes Mädchen hat dein Glück und eine ganze Schar von Verehrern."

„Schar? Ich hab Colin. Und bei Cedric weiß nicht einmal nicht, wie er zu mir steht!" Sie verstummte. „Hör mal, Hermine, es tut mir Leid. Nächstes Mal gebe ich wieder dir vor Cedric den Vorzug, okay?" Hermine nickte. „Schon gut. Mir tut's auch Leid", meinte sie nur.

In der nächsten Zaubertränke-Stunde sprach Malfoy sie an. „He, Potter, ich wollte nur….ich hab mich gefragt, ob's dir eh gut geht. Ich meine, die Stunde bei Professor Moody hat dir sicher nicht gut getan, ähm…" Er verstummte. Harriet blinzelte. „Ich bin in Ordnung, Draco. Ähm, danke der Nachfrage." Draco nickte und wandte sich schnell wieder von ihr ab. _Der wird wirklich immer seltsamer._

Moody hatte seine eigene Art ihr Sorgen zu machen. Er wollte nämlich den Imperius-Fluch an ihnen ausprobieren damit sie lernten sich dagegen zu wehren.

„Was! Das ist doch verboten!", regte sich Harriet auf. Moody visierte sie an. „Das wird einen dunklen Zauberer wohl kaum davon abhalten ihn auf dich anzuwenden", meinte er und begann sie alle der Reihe nach zu verhexen. Keiner hatte allzu großen Erfolg sich irgendwie dagegen zu wehren. Lavender ahmte ein Eichhörnchen nach und Dean Thomas hüpfte dreimal im Kreis durch das Zimmer und sang dabei die Nationalhymne. Dann war Harriet an der Reihe.

„_Imperio!" _Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig frei und unbeschwert, als wäre sie auf Drogen. _„Spring auf den Tisch…spring auf den Tisch…" _Harriet begann automatisch den Befehl nach zu kommen. _Moment mal…was tue ich da eigentlich! _„_Spring auf den Tisch…" Du kannst mich mal. „Spring! Sofort!" Nein! _Sie krachte gegen den Tisch und fiel gemeinsam mit ihm zu Boden. „Au!"

„Nun, das war ein Anfang", meinte Moody. Harriet warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. Moody begann darüber zu reden wie tapfer Harriet gegen den Fluch angekämpft hatte. _Ich kann ihn wirklich nicht leiden._

Der September und Oktober gingen dahin und die Lehrer drehten alle gemeinsam durch. Vielleicht lag es an den kommenden Trimagischen Turnier, auf jeden Fall konnten sich die Schüler vor Hausaufgaben nicht mehr retten.

Einziger Lichtblick war ihr „Date" mit Cedric am ersten Hogsmeade-Wochenende im Oktober. Nur leider wurde das nicht so toll. Es regnete nämlich die ganze Zeit durch und sie verbrachten den Großteil ihrer Zeit in den _Drei Besen, _wo es vor Leuten nur so wimmelte. Nebenbei hatte sie das merkwürdige Gefühl von Draco und Pansy verfolgt zu werden, aber das musste natürlich pure Einbildung sein.

Sie redeten über die Schule, Moody und die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft. Aber irgendwie ging nichts weiter. Und dann musste Cedric auch noch die verheerenden Worte aussprechen: „Bist du nicht auch immer gerne mit guten Freunden unterwegs?" Schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr werden.

Am 30. Oktober würden die Delegationen von Durmstrang und Beauxbatons ankommen.

„Nur noch eine Woche! Ob Cedric das schon weiß? Ich glaub, ich geh und sag's ihm", murmelte Ernie McMillan als er den Aushang sah. Harriet zuckte erschrocken zusammen. _Cedric will teilnehmen? Das hat er mir gar nicht gesagt…Was wenn ihm was passiert? _Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab. In letzter Zeit machte sie sich viele Sorgen um andere.

Am 30. Oktober war es dann soweit. Erstens kam Sirius letzter Antwort-Brief. Und zweitens die Durmstrangs und Beauxbatons.

Netter Versuch, Harry,

ich bin wieder im Land und gut versteckt. Ich möchte, dass du mich über alles was in Hogwarts passiert per Brief am Laufenden hältst. Nimm aber nicht mehr Hedwig, sondern wechsle ständig die Eule. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, sondern pass nur auch dich selbst auf. Denk an das was ich über deine Narbe gesagt habe.

Sirius

Harriet seufzte. _Na gut, dann muss ich eben das Beste aus der Situation machen._

Die Beauxbatons kamen in einer riesigen graublauen fliegenden Kutsche gezogen von riesigen Pferden an. In ihrer Begleitung befand sich die größte Frau die Harriet jemals gesehen hatte. Sie reichte locker an Hagrid heran. Es handelte sich um Madame Maxime, die verantwortliche Lehrerin der Beauxbatons.

Durmstrang reiste per Schiff. Obwohl es ein Klischée war hatte Harriet doch das Gefühl die Durmstrangs wären im Gegensatz zu den hübschen zarten blonden Franzosen aus Beauxbatons alle stämmig, groß gewachsen und dunkelhaarig. Begleitet wurden sie von Professor Karkaroff einen schleimigen Typen mit kurzem weißen Haar und Spitzbart. Unter seinen Schülern befand sich zu Rons freudigen Erstaunen auch Viktor Krum, der Sucher der bulgarischen Quidditch-Mannschaft.

_Reviews?_


	12. Chapter 12

12. Der unparteiische Richter

Krums Ankunft machte die halbe Schule verrückt. Lee Jordan, der beste Freund der Weasley-Zwillinge, machte immer wieder Luftsprünge um einen Blick auf den berühmten Sucher erhaschen zu können. Ron und ein paar andere wollten unbedingt ein Autogramm.

Alle Schüler und Lehrer trotteten in die Große Halle, die feierlich geschmückt worden war. Die Beauxbatons nahmen am Ravenclaw und Durmstrangs (zu Rons grenzenloser Enttäuschung) am Slytherin-Tisch Platz.

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Guten Abend, meine Damen und Herren, Geister und – vor allem – Gäste. Ich habe das große Vergnügen Sie alle in Hogwarts willkommen zu heißen. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie eine angenehmen und vergnügliche Zeit an unserer Schule verbringen werden." Ein Beauxbatons-Mädchen kommentierte diese Aussage mit einem spöttischen Lachen. „Das Turnier wird nach dem Festessen offiziell eröffnet."

Die Schüler begannen zu Essen. Ron musterte Teile des Essens unglücklich. Französische Küche schien ihm nicht sehr zu liegen.

Hagrid kam verspätet und war offenbar sofort fasziniert von Madame Maxime. Das Beauxbatons-Mädchen, das vorhin gelacht hatte, kam zu ihren Tisch um sich die Schüssel mit dem Bouillabaisse (einem französischen Gericht) zu holen. Ron starrte das (zugegebner Maßen recht hübsche) blonde Mädchen an wie ein Frosch.

Kaum hatte sie den Tisch verlassen krächzte er: „Sie ist eine Veela!" „Natürlich nicht", fauchte Hermine, „Ich seh sonst keinen, der sie wie ein Idiot anglubscht!" Wie auf Kommando drehten sich einige Jungenköpfe nach dem Mädchen um.

_Armer Hermine. Ron, du bist ein Trottel. _Der besagte Trottel fantasierte munter weiter: „Ich sag euch, das ist kein normales Mädchen! So was findest du in Hogwarts nicht!" Harriet verdrehte die Augen.

Während Ron der Pseudo-Veela nachsabberte irrte ihr Blick zum Hufflepuff-Tisch, wo Cedric gerade damit beschäftigt war sich um das letzte Stück Kuchen zu streiten. (Und zum Glück nicht in die Richtung des französischen Mädchens starrte).

Hermine gab ihr einen Ellenbogenstoß. „Sieh mal, wer da ist!" Ludo Bagman und Percys Chef Mr. Crouch waren angekommen.

Nach dem Essen erhob sich Dumbledore erneut und hielt eine weitere Ansprache. Er stelle Bagman und Crouch vor, die zusammen mit Dumbledore, Madame Maxime und Karkaroff die Jury bilden würden. Dann schleppte Filch, der Hausmeister, eine mit Juwelen besetzte Holztruhe in die Halle.

„Wir haben drei Aufgaben über das ganze Schuljahr verteilt, die das Können der Champions auf unterschiedliche Weise auf die Probe stellen…ihr magisches Können, ihre Kühnheit, ihre Fähigkeit zum logischen Denken und natürlich ihre Gewandtheit im Umgang mit Gefahren. Wie ihr wisst, kämpfen im Turnier drei Champions miteinander von jeder teilnehmenden Schule einer. Wir werden benoten, wie gut sie die einzelnen Aufgaben lösen, und der Champion mit der höchsten Punktezahl am Ende gewinnt den Trimagischen-Pokal. Ein unparteiischer Richter wird die Champions auswählen…der Feuerkelch."

Dumbledore schlug mit seinen Zauberstab auf den Deckel der Holzkiste, diese öffnete sich und Dumbledore holte einen grob geschnitzten Holzkelch hervor, der bis zum Rand mit blauen tänzelnden Flammen gefüllt war.

„Jeder, der sich als Champion bewerben will, muss seinen Namen und seine Schule in klarer Schrift auf einen Pergamentzettel schreiben und ihn in den Kelch werfen. Ihr habt vierundzwanzig Stunden um den Namen einzuwerfen. Morgen Nacht an Halloween, wird der Kelch die Namen preisgeben. Der Kelch wird noch heute Abend in der Eingangshalle aufgestellt, wo er freizugänglich ist. Um sicherzustellen, dass keine minderjährigen Schüler der Versuchung erliegen, werde ich eine Alterlinie um den Kelch ziehen. Niemand unter siebzehn wird die Linie überschreiten können. Schließlich möchte ich allen, die teilnehmen wollen nahe legen, die Entscheidung nicht leichtfertig zu treffen. Sobald der Feuerkelch den Champion benannt hat, wird er oder sie das Turnier bis zum Ende durchstehen müssen. Wer seinen Namen in den Kelch wirft, geht einen magischen Vertrag ein. Überlegt daher genau, ob ihr von ganzem Herzen zum Spielen bereit seid. Gute Nacht, euch allen."

Die Weasley-Zwillinge ließen sich von der Alterslinie nicht beeindrucken und wollten trotzdem versuchen ihre Namen in den Feuerkelch zu bekommen. „Versucht es lieber nicht", warnte sie Harriet, „Dumbledore wird mit Sicherheit dafür sorgen, dass es euch misslingt."

Ron hielt inzwischen nach Krum Ausschau. Der wurde von Karkaroff verhätschelt. Der Professor führte seine Schüler gerade hinaus als sein Blick auf Harriet fiel. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte sie an. Auch die Durmstrang-Schüler taten es ihm gleich.

Harriet war das, wie immer, mehr als nur unangenehm. _Ich sollte Geld von allen verlangen, die mich begutachten wollen._

„Ja, das ist Harriet Potter", knurrte Moody, der hinter Karkaroff getreten war. Der Lehrer wirbelte herum und als er Moody erblickte wich alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht. „Sie!" „Ich. Und wenn Sie Potter nichts zu sagen habe, Karkaroff, gehen Sie besser weiter. Sie blockieren die Türe." Karkaroff sah ihn unsicher an und ging dann weiter.

Am nächsten Morgen versammelten sich viele Schüler um den Feuerkelch.

Die Zwillinge und Lee Jordan hatten sich mit Alterszauber älter gemacht, doch der Erfolg war, wie Harriet vorausgesehen hatte, alles andere als groß, weil sie aus dem Kreise gestoßen wurden und mit langen Bärten aufwachten.

Angelina Johnson, aus dem Gryffindor-Quiddtich-Team, hatte mehr Glück. Sie war schon siebzehn, also ging ihre Bewerbung durch. Cedric hatte seinen Namen wohl auch eingeworfen, nach den Gesprächen der Hufflepuffs zu urteilen.

_Ich hoffe er wird nicht Champion. Ich will nicht, dass ihm was passiert….Ein tolle Freundin bin ich! Ich sollte mich schämen. _Harriet seufzte und brach dann mit Ron und Hermine auf um Hagrid zu besuchen.

Hermine versuchte Hagrid für B.E.L.F.E.R. zu rekrutieren, das aber erfolglos. „Da tät man ihnen keinen Gefallen mit, Hermine", meinte Hagrid, „s'liegt in ihrer Natur sich um Menschen zu kümmern, das mögen sie, verstehst du?" Hermine verstand das gar nicht. Wütend steckte sie ihren Anstecker wieder ein.

Als sie zurück zum Schloss gehen wollten stürzte Hagrid gleich los um Madame Maxime einzuholen. Er hatte sich auch extra fein gemacht und mit Rasierwasser besprüht. _Sieht so aus, als wäre Hagrid verliebt…_

Nach dem Halloween-Festmahl war es so weit. Der Feuerkelch spuckte die Namen der Champions aus. Die Flammen des Kelchs färbten sich rot und er begann Funken zu sprühen und dann spuckte er das erste Pergament aus.

„Der Champion von Durmstrang ist Viktor Krum", verkündete Dumbledore. Ron brach in tosenden Beifall aus. Krum ging in die den Champions zugewiesene Kammer. Der Kelch schleuderte das zweite Pergament heraus.

„Champion für Beauxbatons ist Fleur Delacour!" Das Mädchen war ausgerechnet Rons neuer Schwarm. Der Feuerkelch färbte sich zum dritten Mal rot.

„Der Hogwarts-Champion ist Cedric Diggory!" Tosender Applaus vom Hufflepuff-Tisch folgte. Harriet schenkte Cedric ein freundliches Lächeln, auch wenn ihr Herz sich kurz zusammenzog. Cedric grinste Harriet an und folgte Fleur Delacour in den Raum der Champions.

„Schön, wir haben nun drei Champions. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr alle euren gewählten Champion mit ganzer Kraft unterstützt. Indem ihr euren Champion anfeuert, könnt ihr dazu beitragen, dass…" Dumbledore verstummte als der Kelch sich plötzlich abermals rot färbte. Ein weiteres Pergament wurde ausgespuckt. Wie in Trance nahm Dumbledore es an sich und las es laut vor. „_Harriet Potter."_ _Was!_

Harriet tat das Einzige, was sie in dieser Situation tun konnte: Sie fiel in Ohnmacht.

_Reviews?_


	13. Chapter 13

13. Harriet Potter, Schulchampion

Sie kam zu sich als sie jemand schlug. Es war Hermine. „Harry! Harry, wach auf!", befahl sie.

Harriet blinzelte. „Was ist passiert?", wollte sie wissen. Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape zerrten Hermine von ihr weg und sie auf die Beine. Beide sahen sehr wütend aus. Sie zerrten sie mit in Richtung Dumbledore.

„ Das …das ist ein sicher ein Missverständnis!", murmelte Harriet wie betäubt, „Ich weiß nicht, wie mein Name da rein gekommen ist, aber ich finde es nicht lustig! Und ich werde sicher nicht bei diesem blöden Turnier mitmachen! Ihr könnt mich nicht zwingen!"

„Potter, reiß dich zusammen", zischte ihr Snape ins Ohr, „Du hast bereits genug Schwierigkeiten!" „Durch die Türe, Harriet", befahl Dumbledore. Harriet sah zwischen ihm, MacGonagall und Professor Snape hin und her, und stolperte dann wie in Trance durch die Türe.

Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour und Cedric saßen in einem kleinen Raum am Kamin. „Harry!" Cedric sah sie verwundert an. „Cedric…" _Das ist alles nicht wahr. _Sie wandte sich von den drei fragenden Gesichtern ab und übergab sich. Direkt auf Ludo Bagmans Schuhe. Dieser war ihr gefolgt und schien sich gar nicht an ihrem Maleur zu stören.

„Absolut unglaublich", murmelte er, „Meine Herren, meine Dame, darf ich Ihnen- so unglaublich es klingt – den vierten Champion vorstellen." Cedric wurde kreidebleich und sein Blick wanderte von Bagman zu Harriet und wieder zurück. Krum starrte Harriet finster an.

„Oh, sehr lustiger Wids, Miester Bagman", meinte Fleur. „Witz? Nein, nein, keineswegs! Der Feuerkelch hat gerade Harriets Namen ausgegeben!" Fleur suchte nach den passenden Worten. „Aber das ist offensichtlich ein Fehler", meinte sie, „Sie kann nischt teilnehmen. Sie ist zu jüng."

Bagman begann zu plappern. Harriet dachte ernsthaft daran noch mal in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Sie wich Cedrics Blick aus. Die Tür öffnete sich und Dumbledore, Mr. Crouch, Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, McGonagall und Professor Snape kamen herein. Sofort ging die Streiterei los. Weder Beauxbatons noch Durmstrang waren erfreut über die Tatsache, dass Hogwarts zwei Champions hatte. Harriet rang mit sich.

„Cedric…Cedric, du musst mir glauben, ich habe meinen Namen nicht in den Kelch geworfen", erklärte sie rau. Cedric sah sie stumm an. Er war immer noch geschockt. „Hört zu! Hört mir alle zu", erklärte sie langsam, „Ich habe meinen Namen nicht in den Kelch geworfen. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie er da rein gekommen ist. Und es ist mir auch egal. Ich werde nämlich nicht teilnehmen. So einfach ist das. Der ganze Streit erübrigt sich."

Dumbledore sah sie lange an. McGonagall und Snape taten es ihm gleich. „Sie war es nicht", meinte Snape, wofür ihm Harriet sehr dankbar war. (Vielleicht hatte er ihr inzwischen die Sache mit Sirius verziehen).

„Sie muss aber teilnehmen", schaltete sich Crouch ein, „Die Regeln sind eindeutig." „Mr. Crouch! Ich- ich will aber nicht!" Sie kam sich kindisch und zickig vor.

Moody kam herein. „Offenbar hat jemand Potters Namen in den Kelch geworfen", knurrte er, „In der Hoffnung, dass sie tatsächlich stirbt." Alle starrten ihn an. _Natürlich. _Harriet wankte zum Kamin und nahm Platz. „Moody, altes Haus…was sagen Sie denn da!", empörte sie Bagman als er die Sprache wieder fand. „Vielleicht sollte ich tatsächlich sterben", murmelte Harriet, „Dann wär's endlich vorbei." Sie dachte an Quirrell und Tom und die Dementoren. Cedric sah sie schockiert an. „Harry!" Er versetzte ihr einen Schlag auf die Schulter. „Sag so doch nicht!"

Auch Dumbledore hatte es gehört. „Schluss jetzt! Alastor, diese Theorie ist nicht für alle Ohren geeignet!", befahl er. „Und absoluter Unsinn", setzte McGonagall hinzu. „Der Kelch hat Harriets Namen preisgegeben, also nimmt sie teil. Schluss", bestimmte Dumbledore. Dann forderte er Mr. Crouch dazu auf den Kandidaten die erste Aufgabe zu erklären.

„Die erste Aufgabe dient dazu Ihren Mut auf die Probe zu stellen", erklärte Crouch, „und deshalb sagen wir Ihnen nicht worum es geht. Kühnheit angesichts von Gefahr ist ein wichtiger Charakterzug von Zauberern…sehr wichtig…Die erste Aufgabe werden wir Ihnen am 24. November stellen, vor allen Ihren Mitschülern und den Schiedsrichtern. Den Champions ist es nicht gestattet von ihren Lehrern irgendwelche Art von Hilfe zu erbitten oder anzunehmen, damit sie die Aufgabe lösen können. Sie werden sich der ersten Aufgabe nur mit Ihrem Zauberstab bewaffnet stellen müssen. Wenn die erste bewältigt ist, erhalten Sie Auskunft über die zweite Aufgabe. Da das Turnier äußerst viel Zeit und Kraft verlangt, sind die Champions von den Jahresprüfungen befreit. Ich glaube das was alles." _Toll. Wenigstens muss ich keine Prüfungen machen._

Eigentlich wäre jetzt ein guter Augenblick um erneut zu protestieren, aber Harriet wusste, dass das nichts bringen würde, also ließ sie es bleiben. Dumbledore schickte sie und Cedric zurück in ihre Häuser.

Während sie wortlos neben Cedric hertrottete, suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten. „Cedric, du…du glaubst mir doch, dass ich meinen Namen nicht in den Kelch geworfen habe, oder?", erkundigte sie sich schüchtern.

„Natürlich", meinte Cedric sofort. Schweigen kehrte ein. Sie erreichten den Hufflepuff-Turm. „Tja", begann Cedric, „Sieht so aus als würden wir wieder einmal gegen einander spielen." Harriet nickte benommen. „Gut wir…wir sehen uns…ja?" Mit diesen Worten ging Cedric die Treppen hinauf. Harriet sah ihm bedrückt nach. Dann brach sie zum Gryffindor-Turm auf. Was die anderen wohl jetzt nur von ihr denken würden?

Kaum betrat die den Gemeinschaftsraum wurde sie von Klatschen und Pfeifen begrüßt.

„Verdammt gute Show, Harry. Wir hätten dir das fast abgekauft!" „Du hättest uns ruhig was sagen können!" Die Zwillinge stürmten auf sie ein.

Angelina nahm sie unter ihre Fittiche. „Jetzt musst du Gryffindors Ehre verteidigen", stellte sie fest. Lee hielt ihr Chips unter die Nase. „Wir haben was zu Essen aufgetrieben. Du musst mit uns feiern!"

„Jetzt kannst du Cedric die letzte Quidditch-Niederlage heimzahlen!", freute sich Katie Bell, die ebenfalls im Gryffindor-Quiddtich-Team war.

Harriet befreite sich aus Angelinas Griff. „Leute, ich bin echt fertig. Ich muss dringend ins Bett. Ihr könnt ja gerne weiterfeiern", meinte sie und huschte schnell die Treppe hinaus in ihren Schlafsaal.

Dort erwarteten sie Hermine, Lavender und Parvati.

„So", sagte Parvati.

„Dafür, dass du es so sehr hasst im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, hast es aber wieder einmal geschafft", meinte Lavender.

„Ich hab meinen Namen nicht in den Hut geworfen", erklärte Harriet und sah ihre drei Freundinnen der Reihe nach an. „Natürlich hast du das nicht", erwiderte Parvati, „Aber die kleine Show nachdem dein Name vorgelesen wurde…Harry, das war unnötig."

„Moody denkt jemand will, dass ich teilnehme damit ich umkomme." Hermine schnaubte abfällig. „Der Mann sieht auch überall Verschwörungen", stellte sie fest, „Wie auch immer. Es ist nun mal passiert. Wir sollten das Beste aus der Situation machen." „Ja", stimmte Lavender ihr zu, „Du solltest zusehen, dass du gewinnst."

_Ich hab wirklich interessante Freunde. _„Und nun zu unverfänglicheren", meinte Parvati, „Was hat Cedric dazu gesagt, dass er gegen dich antreten muss?"

_Okay, ich hab gelogen. Aber ich verspreche hier mit feierlich, dass Harriet sich das nächste Mal erst in Kapitel 29 übergibt._

_Reviews?_


	14. Chapter 14

14. Der Tag danach

Am nächsten Morgen dachte Harriet noch einmal über den vorhergehenden Tag nach. Sie hatte sich ein kräftiges Eigentor geschossen mit ihrer Reaktion auf ihren Namen in dem Feuerkelch. Wie die anderen richtig gesagt hatten: Ihre „Show" hatte als genau das gewirkt.

_Die werden alle denken, ich hätte meinen Namen da selbst irgendwie rein gebracht. Warum stört es mich nur so, an den Turnier teilnehmen zu müssen?...Weil ich glaube, dass Moody recht hat._ _Was ist nur los mit mir in letzter Zeit? Ich werde immer mehr zu Mimose…_

„AHHH!" Hermine schreckte aus ihren Schlaf auf. „Was is lo'?"

„Ich bin zur Zicke geworden! Ich bin zu einer Cho Chang geworden! Warum hast du das nicht verhindert!", empörte sie Harriet.

Lavender kam aus dem Bad gestürmt. „Was ist passiert! Wer hat geschrieen!" „Harriet hatte eine Selbsterkenntnis", erklärte Hermine, „Wo ist Parvati?" „Unterwegs um Publicity für Harry zu machen."

Harriet sah ihre Freundinnen betrübt an. „Ich bin eine zickige Mimose. Ich muss das ändern. Sofort!" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Lavender seufzte. „Ich fürchte, der Schock von Gestern war doch zuviel für dich", stellte sie fest. „Das ist alles ganz schrecklich. Ich…Moment, Parvati mach _was_!"

Obwohl Parvati sich einbildete Harriet positive Publicity besorgen zu müssen, zog das Mädchen es vor zusammen mit Ron und Hermine im Spazierengehen zu Frühstücken um so sowenig anderen Schülern wie möglich zu begegnen.

„Die Frage ist doch, wer Harry Namen in den Feuerkelch gebracht hat. Und obwohl ich glaube, dass Moody übertreibt, müssen wir einsehen, dass das kein gewöhnlicher Schülerstreich war", meinte Hermine, „Aber wenn es kein Schüler war, wer war es dann?"

„Ein Lehrer", meinte Ron sofort. „Und wieso sollte das ein Lehrer tun?", erkundigte sich Harriet, „Ich werde an Professor Lupin schreiben, vielleicht hat er eine Idee. Als ehemaliger VgddK-Lehrer sollte er sich mit schwarzer Magie halbwegs auskennen."

„Du solltest auch an Sirius schreiben", wandte Hermine ein. „Nein. Auf keinen Fall. Der ist fast so paranoid wie Moody. Ich will nicht, dass er sich noch mehr Sorgen macht und unvorsichtig wird!", erklärte Harriet kategorisch. Das wäre ja noch schöner.

„Der _Tagesprophet _wird mit Sicherheit über das Turnier berichten. Findest du nicht, er sollte es zuerst von dir erfahren?", entgegnete Hermine ungerührt. Harriet seufzte. Ihre Freundin hatte mal wieder Recht. Wie immer. „Sieh's ein, Harry. Hermine ist eben viel klüger als wir beide zusammen", meinte Ron nur dazu.

Harriet schrieb also einen Brief an Lupin und einen an Sirius, in denen sie die beiden auf den neuesten Stand brachte. Den Brief an Sirius formulierte sie um einiges vorsichtiger und vager um ihren Paten nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig zu beunruhigen.

Am Montag konnte sie ihren Mitschülern nicht mehr länger aus den Weg gehen und musste schnell feststellen, dass die Hufflepuffs, mit denen sie sich meistens glänzend verstand, plötzlich kühle rund distanzierter waren und offenbar auch die Ravenclaws der Meinung waren, sie hätte sich den Championplatz erschummelt.

Was die Slytherins betraf, so tat Pansy ihr Bestes um ihrer Meinung, dass Harriet pressegeil und ruhmsüchtig war, Ausdruck zu verleihen. Die anderen Slytherins waren erstaunlich zurückhaltend, was wie Harriet schnell herausfand Dracos Verdienst war.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du es angestellt hast, Potter, aber ich finde das verdammt cool von dir", erklärte er ihr, „Du bist unser wahrer Champion und nicht Diggory, diese Flasche." Harriet starrte ihn groß an. _Okay, er ist wirklich durchgedreht._

Remus Antwort kam als erste.

_Liebe Harriet,_

_Sei nicht zu beunruhigt über diese Sache. Und schenk Moodys paranoiden Ideen nicht mehr Glauben, als nötig. Es ist auch möglich, dass das ein Schülerscherz war – während unserer Schulzeit hätten Professor Snape, Sirius und dein Vater so etwas auch hinkriegen können._

_Falls dir wirklich jemand etwas antun will, wird es ihm schwer fallen. Immerhin kümmern sich Dumbledore und Moody um dein Wohlergehen. Sei aber trotzdem vorsichtig und geh kein unnötiges Risiko ein. Ich weiß, dass ihr eigentlich keine Hilfe annehmen dürft und so weiter, aber wenn dir jemand Hilfestellung anbietet, nimm sie einfach an._

_Kopf hoch._

_Remus Lupin_

_P.S.: Harriet, hör bitte mit dem „Professor" und „Mister" auf. Nenn mich Remus, ja?_

Der Brief war weniger hilfreich als ihn Harriet sich erhofft hatte. Sirius Antwort ließ noch immer auf sich warten.

Besonders wenig freute sich Harriet auf ihre erste Zaubertränke-Doppelstunde in dieser Woche. Zwei Stunden im Kerker mit Pansy und dem wahnsinnig gewordenen Draco und einen schlecht gelaunten Professor Snape, war nicht gerade das, was sie sich unter einer schönen Zeit vorstellte. Es wurde sogar schlimmer als sie gedacht hatte.

Malfoy präsentierte ihr Anstecker, die er extra für das Turnier hergestellt hatte. Der Text lautete: „Ich bin für Harriet Potter-Sie ist der wahre Hogwarts-Champion". Wenn man den Anstecker berührte erschien stattdessen „Diggory stinkt". Harriet seufzte. Draco könnte sich mit Parvati zusammen tun, die hatte nämlich die ganze Woche damit verbracht Werbung für Harriet zu machen. Zusammen mit Colin Creevey hatte der Harriet Potter-Fanclub jetzt schon drei Mitglieder.

„Das ist Cedric gegenüber nicht sehr nett, Draco", meinte Harriet. „Ja, aber es stimmt. Er stinkt wirklich. Ist dir das noch nie aufgefallen?" „Also, ich finde eigentlich, dass Cedric sehr gut riecht…" „Ach so? Findest du, ja?" Draco sah sie merkwürdig an.

„Ähm…können wir das Thema wechseln?" „Harry, schnell! Hermine und Parkinson hexen sich Flüche auf den Hals!", flüsterte ihr Lavender ins Ohr und zerrte sie von Draco weg.

Tatsächlich hatte ein Fluch von Pansy Hermines Zähne wachsen lassen, und Parvati musste ihr Bestes tun um Ron zu überzeugen, Pansy deswegen nicht gleich auf der Stelle umzubringen. Hermine verschwand tränenüberströmt auf die Krankenstation.

Wenige Minuten später steckte Colin den Kopf zur Tür herein um Harriet abzuholen. Snapes tödliche Blicke durchbohrten den kleinen Gryffindor, doch er meinte tapfer: „Sir- Sir, Mr. Bagman will sie sprechen. Alle Champions müssen kommen, ich glaube, sie wollen Fotos machen." Harriet stöhnte. Colin stritt noch ein wenig mit dem Zaubertränkemeister herum, bevor Snape resignierend meinte: „Schon gut! Potter, nimm deine Tasche und geh!"

„Istdasnichttoll,Harriet?OderHarriet?Istdasnichttoll,dassduChampionbist!" „Ja, Colin. Ganz _toll." _Anscheinend ging es um die Eichung der Zauberstäbe.

„Eichung der Zauberstäbe?", wiederholte Harriet verwirrt. „Wir müssen prüfen, ob eure Zauberstäbe in Ordnung sind und keine Probleme machen", erklärte Mr. Bagman, „Und dann gibt es noch einen kleinen Fototermin. Darf ich vorstellen, dass ist Rita Kimmkorn."

Rita Kimmkorn war eine elegante Hexe mit Locken und einer Brille und einer verhexten Feder, die Ritas Gedanken auf ein Pergament mitschrieb. Offenbar war sie die Klatschreporterin des _Tagespropheten _und Harriet wusste nach nur zwei Minuten, dass sie die Reporterin nicht leiden konnte. Rita wollte sie unbedingt interviewen, und gab dabei aber vor allem ihre eigene Interpretation zum Besten. Zum Glück erschien Dumbledore zu ihrer Rettung.

Nach dem „Interview" erschien Mr. Ollivander um die Zauberstäbe zu überprüfen. Alle Zauberstäbe waren in Ordnung.

Dann wurden die Fotos gemacht, was sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm, da Madame Maxime ständig Schatten warf. Als endlich alles vorbei war, bekam Harriet Sirius Antwort. Er wollte mit ihr am 22. November über den Kamin des Gryffindor-Turms kommunizieren. Wie auch immer das funktionieren sollte.

_Reviews?_


	15. Chapter 15

15. Drachen

Langsam aber sicher gewöhnte sie sich an ihre Rolle als Hogwarts-Champion. Woran sie sich allerdings nicht gewöhnte, waren Rita Kimmkorns Artikel. Die Hexe hatte eine sehr freie Interpretation ihres Interviews abgedruckt und außerdem noch andere Schüler über sie ausgefragt. Und nun galt sie nicht nur als traumatisierte Musterschülerin, die sich als Kummer über den Verlust ihrer Eltern täglich in den Schlaf weinte, sondern war angeblich auch noch mit Ron zusammen. Leider nahmen ihre Mitschüler den Artikel viel zu ernst.

„Du und Weasley also, Potter? Wann ist denn das passiert?", erkundigte sich Draco in Zaubertränke geringschätzig.

„Gar nicht. Ich bin nicht mit Ron zusammen", erwiderte Harriet nur, „Ich weiß nicht, wo Kimmkorn das her hat."

„Dann besteht ja immer noch Hoffnung, dass du dir jemanden mit ein bisschen mehr _Niveau _suchst", meinte der Slytherin und tat dann schnell so als hätte ihn Blaise etwas gefragt. „Niveau? Na warte, Malfoy! Dir werd ich…", begann Ron wütend, aber Harriet hielt ihn zurück. „Gib nichts auf ihn Ron. Dieses Jahr ist er endgültig in das Land der Marsmenschen umgezogen."

„Es gibt Menschen auf den Mars?"

„Seufz."

Um endlich in Ruhe gelassen zu werden nahm Harriet am nächsten Wochenende im November ihren Unsichtbarkeitsumhang nach Hogsmeade mit. Bei dieser Gelegenheit wurde ihr Moody noch ein ganzes Stück unheimlicher, als sie feststellen musste, dass er mit seinem falschen Auge durch ihren Umhang hindurch sehen konnte.

Außerdem bestand Hagrid, der durch Moody auf den Umhang aufmerksam geworden war, darauf, das Harriet um Mitternacht mit dem Umhang zu seiner Hütte kommen sollte. Das passte dem Mädchen allerdings gar nicht, weil sie dadurch Gefahr lief Sirius zu verpassen. Da Hagrid sie aber niemals um so etwas bitten würde, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre, musste sie wohl oder übel trotzdem auftauchen.

Sie klopfte pünktlich an die Türe von Hagrids Hütte. „Also, was gibt's?"

„Will dir nur was zeigen", meinte Hagrid nervös, „Versteck dich unter deinen Umhang und komm mit. Fang bleibt besser hier…"

Perplex aber auch neugierig geworden folgte Harriet Hagrid in die dunkle Nacht hinein. Ihr erster Weg führte sie zur Kutsche der Beauxbatons, wo Hagrid Madame Maxime auflas und mitnahm. _Hat er mich etwa zu einem Rendezvous mitgeschleppt! _Dieser Gedanke ergab aber selbst für Hagrids Verhältnisse nicht viel Sinn.

Harriet folgte dem Wildhüter und der Französin durch die Nacht, und zwang sich nicht an die fortschreitende Zeit zu denken. Wenn sie Sirius um Eins verpassen würde…dann würde er sich vielleicht zu einer Dummheit hinreißen lassen…Harriet wollte lieber nicht daran denken, was dann passieren könnte.

Inzwischen waren sie irgendwo im Verbotenen Wald angekommen. Plötzlich ertönte ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen, und dann sahen sie es…_Drachen! Echte lebendige Drachen! Irre!_ Harriet hatte erst ein einziges Mal in ihren Leben einen Drachen gesehen und das war Norbert, der norwegische Stachelrücken, gewesen, den Hagrid hatte aufziehen wollen, und der war noch ein Baby gewesen.

Diesmal handelte es sich um vier ausgewachsene Drachen, alle mindestens 12 m groß. Mindestens 30 Zauberer versuchten sie zu bändigen.

„Blieb ja stehen, Hagrid! Sie können im Umkreis von sieben Metern Feuer speien! Und ich habe gesehen, wie dieser Hornschwanz doppelt so viele geschafft hat!", rief ein Zauberer. „Sind sie nicht schön?", flüsterte Hagrid leise. Harriet war ganz und gar nicht dieser Meinung.

So süß Norbert auch gewesen war, diese Dinger hier waren Ungeheuer. Und sie waren vermutlich aus einem bestimmten Grund hier. _Und ich fürchte schwer, dass dieser Grund irgendetwas mit dem Tri-Magischen Turnier zu tun hat!_

Der Zauberer, der Hagrid gewarnt hatte, wandte sich jetzt zu ihnen um. Harriet hätte sich fast verraten und „Hallo!" gerufen, als sie Charlie Weasley erkannte. „Wie geht's Hagrid?", keuchte er, „Jetzt müssen sie sich langsam beruhigen – wir hatten ihnen für den Weg hierher ein Schlafelixier verpasst, aber na ja, es hat nicht so gewirkt wie wir gehofft hatten…"

„Welche Art ist das denn hier, Charlie?", erkundigte sich Hagrid. „Das ist ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz. Dort drüben ist ein Gemeiner Walisischer Grünling, der kleine da – dieser blaugraue – ist ein Schwedischer Kurzschnäuzler und der rote ist ein Chinesischer Feuerball." _Ich kann sie alle nicht besonders leiden._ Charlie maß Madame Maxime kritisch. Offenbar war er nicht begeistert, dass Hagrid sie mitgebracht hatte.

„Vier…also einen für jeden Champion? Was müssen sie tun- gegen sie kämpfen?", fragte Hagrid weiter. _Bitte nicht! _„Nur an ihnen vorbeikommen, glaube ich", erwiderte Charlie, „Wir sind dabei falls es ernst werden sollte, und halten die Feuerlöschzauber ständig bereit. Sie wollten brütende Weibchen, ich weiß nicht warum… aber ich sag dir, wer es mit dem Hornschwanz zu tun kriegt, der ist nicht zu beneiden. Bösartiges Vieh. Sein Hinterteil ist genauso gefährlich wie seine Schnauze."

_Ich will kein Champion mehr sein. Nein, wirklich nicht. _Der Hornschwanz trug seinen Namen nicht einfach so. Hagrid starrte sehnsüchtig auf die Dracheneier. „Ich hab sie zählen lassen", meinte Charlie streng, der als einer von wenigen von Hagrids Drachenabenteuer wusste, „Wie geht's eigentlich Harry?" _Sie überlegt gerade welche Erbkrankheiten sie wohl vortäuschen könnte um vom Wettbewerb entbunden zu werden._

„Gut", erklärte Hagrid abwesend. „Ich hoffe nur, es geht ihr auch noch gut, wenn sie sich mit dieser Meute herumgeschlagen hat", seufzte Charlie.

An diesem Punkt reichte es Harriet. Sie wollte Sirius nicht verpassen, also macht sie sich leise und schnell davon- und stieß mit Karkaroff zusammen. Der war offenbar damit beschäftigt herumzuschnüffeln. _Nun wenigstens ist es gerecht, wenn alle schummeln. Das heißt, sobald ich Cedric von dem Drachen erzählt habe, ist es wieder gerecht._

Sirius Kopf saß im Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte sich die Haare geschnitten und gewaschen, sein Gesicht war voller und er sah auch wieder eher wie der eigentlich noch junge Mann, der er war aus.

„Sirius! Du siehst toll aus! Wie geht es dir!" _Hups, ich sollte lieber leiser sein, sonst werden wir noch erwischt. _„Wie es mir geht ist nicht wichtig, Harry, wie geht's dir?", sagte Sirius ernst.

„Oh ganz gut, wenn man davon absieht, dass ich gegen einen riesigen Drachen kämpfen muss, und die halbe Schule mich hasst, weil sie denkt, ich hätte meinen Namen in den Feuerkelch geschummelt, und der Tagesprophet Lügen über mich verbreitet. Und nebenbei muss ich auch noch gegen den Jungen, den ich mag, antreten, und ich weiß nicht, ob er mich überhaupt mag. Oh, und ich will nicht sterben. Aber danke der Nachfrage", erklärte Harriet unbeschwert.

„Mit Drachen werden wir schon fertig, Harry, aber dazu gleich- ich hab nicht viel Zeit, ich bin in ein Zaubererhaus eingebrochen um den Kamin zu benutzen, aber die Besitzer können jeden Augenblick zurück kommen. Ich muss dich vor jemanden warnen."

„Und vor wem?" „Karkaroff. Er war einmal ein Todesesser. Du weißt, was ein Todesesser ist, oder?" „Ja, Voldemorts Anhänger. Ich bin nicht blöd, Sirius. Und?"

„Er wurde gefasst und war mit mir in Askaban, aber sie haben ihn freigelassen. Es war Moody, der Karkaroff damals gefasst hat. Ich denke mal, er wird ein Auge auf ihn haben." „Stop, warte mal! Er wurde _freigelassen! _Warum?"

Sirius Züge zeigten Bitterkeit. „Er hat mit dem Ministerium einen Deal gemacht. Er sagte, er hätte seinen Irrtum eingesehen und nannte Namen…hat viele alte Kollegen von ihm nach Askaban gebracht. Nimm dich vor ihm in Acht." „Meinst du, er hat meinen Namen in den Kelch geworfen?" Eigentlich hatte der Mann damals genauso empört und überrascht gewirkt wie Madame Maxime. Sirius seufzte. „Sagen wir er ist der Hauptverdächtige."

Dann begann ihr ihr Pate von merkwürdigen Gerüchten zu erzählen und kam auf das Verschwinden von der Mininsteriumhexe Bertha Jorkins zu sprechen. Er sprach es nicht aus, aber Harriet wusste worauf er hinauswollte: Voldemort war zurück.

„Sirius, können wir vielleicht auf den Drachen zurückkommen? Wenn nicht muss sich Lord V. nämlich gar nicht mehr selbst anstrengen…", wandte sie schließlich ein. „Ja, genau, also der Drache-"

In diesem Moment kam jemand die Treppe hinunter. Sirius Kopf verschwand mit einem „Popp" aus dem Kamin. Neville kam verschlafen die Treppe hinunter. „Harry? Was is den lo? Hast du schon wieder wa' angestellt?", murmelte er. „Nein, Neville. Hab ich nicht. Geh wieder schlafen!" _Jetzt weiß ich erst nicht, was ich mit dem Drachen machen soll._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cedric

Reden wir also über Harriet Potter.

Oder vielleicht doch besser nicht. Versteht mich nicht falsch. Ich mag Harriet. Sehr sogar. Vermutlich zu sehr. Wie könnte man sie denn nicht mögen? Sie ist süß, tapfer, witzig, intelligent, reif,… hab ich süß schon erwähnt? Sie ist so natürlich. Ganz anders als die anderen Mädchen, die mir hinterher schwänzeln, wie zum Beispiel Cho Chang. Harriet tut nie so, als wäre sie jemand, der sie nicht ist. Sie ist einfach nur sie selbst. Und das reicht für sie. Und ja, für mich auch.

Ich gebe zu, dass ich die Dinge vielleicht habe schleifen lassen. Hab mich zu sehr daran gewöhnt der Hahn im Korb zu sein. Aber bisher war ja kaum Konkurrenz vorhanden. Aber Malfoy macht mir in letzter Zeit Sorgen. Er legt sich wirklich ins Zeug. Und was tue ich? Nichts, genau.

Nun, es ist nicht leicht für mich. Harry ist um einiges jünger. Sie ist erst Vierklässlerin und ich bin Siebtklässler. Uns trennen Welten. Und dann kommt auch nicht die ganze Champion Sache hinzu. Quidditch ist eine Sache, aber das hier…das sollte sie nun einmal nicht machen, und auch wenn ich ihr glaube, dass sie ihren Namen nicht in den Feuerkelch geworfen hat, jetzt sind wir wirkliche Konkurrenten und das fühlt sich irgendwie merkwürdig an.

Harriet hat so eine Art natürliche Zerbrechlichkeit an sich. Sie bringt mich immer dazu, sie beschützen zu wollen. Aber das kann ich diesmal nicht. Ich kann ja vielleicht nicht einmal auf mich selbst aufpassen.

Früher dachte ich eine Zeit lang Harriet hätte was mit dem Weasley-Jungen in ihrem Jahrgang laufen, aber der scheint ja doch mehr für Granger über zu haben und für Fleur. Dann war da noch die Sache mit Oliver Wood, der Harry letztes Jahr als sie den Quidditch-Pokal gewonnen haben, geküsst hat. Aber Harriet meint, sie seien nur Freunde. Tatsächlich war es aber dieser Kuss, der zum ersten Mal dazu geführt, hat, dass ich richtig eifersüchtig geworden bin. Ich hab also beschlossen, dass ich dieses Jahr handeln werde.

Leider war unser Hogsmeade-Ausflug ein einziges Desaster. Schuld bin ja ich selbst. Hab's in meiner Aufregung versaut. Dabei sollte doch ich der coole entspannte Junge sein, den die anderen bewundern. Und dann ist die ganze Sache mit dem Tri-Magischen Turnier passiert/dazwischen gekommen. Ich will einfach nicht gegen Harriet Potter antreten. Das kommt mir so falsch vor. Aber mir bleibt wohl keine Wahl.

Ich habe es jedoch geschafft mich zu einer Entscheidung durchzuringen: Ich werde nicht mehr länger warten. Sonst laufe ich Gefahr, dass Harry eines Tages doch noch klar wird, dass Malfoy versteckte Qualitäten (sehr gut versteckte, wenn überhaupt) besitzt. Und das wollen wir ja nicht, oder?

_Reviews?_


	16. Chapter 16

16. Die erste Aufgabe

Am nächsten Morgen berichtete Harriet Hermine und Ron von ihrem Gespräch mit Sirius und den Drachen. Letzterer schien vor allem Hermine mehr Kopfzerbrechen zu machen als die dunkle Vergangenheit von Karkaroff. Sie durchsuchten die Bibliothek nach einer Lösung, fanden aber keine. Es war ermüdend. Harriet wollte am Liebsten gar nicht an den Drachen denken.

Das nächste Mal als ihr Cedric zufällig über den Weg lief, nahm sie ihn zur Seite. „Cedric, hör mal- frag mich jetzt nicht woher ich das weiß, aber unsere erste Aufgabe besteht darin an einem Drachen vorbeizukommen", erklärte sie den gutaussehenden Jungen.

Cedric runzelte die Stirn. „Was? Woher weißt du das denn!" Harriet seufzte tief. „Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass du mich das nicht fragen sollst? Ich weiß es nun einmal, und Karkaroff und Madame Maxime wissen es auch, also ist es nur fair, wenn ich es dir sage", erläuterte sie, „Und was sagst du jetzt?" „Ähm, danke?" „Genau. Bis…äh…bald. Und viel Glück."

Da sich Harriet an Professor Lupins Rat erinnerte, beschloss sie schwere Geschütze aufzufahren und ganz einfach zu schummeln. Also suchte sie Professor Snape in seinem Büro auf. Immerhin war Snape einer der talentiertesten Zauberer an der ganzen Schule und schon seit Jahren scharf auf den Job als Verteidigungslehrer. Wenn jemand wusste wie man an den Drachen vorbei kam, dann er. Und zu Moody würde sie sicherlich nicht gehen.

Sie klopfte unsicher und betrat das Büro des Zaubertränkelehrers. _Ich hoffe er hat die ganze Sache mit Sirius inzwischen verwunden. _„Ja?" Snape sah sie misstrauisch an. „Potter? Was willst du?"

Harriet räusperte sich. „Ähm, also gleich vorn weg: ich weiß, dass Sie noch immer sauer auf mich sind, wegen der ganzen Sache mit Sirius letztes Jahr. Aber er ist unschuldig. Und Sie wollen doch sicher auch nicht, dass ein unschuldiger Mann den Kuss des Dementoren erhält, oder? Ich meine, das wäre einfach nicht richtig, oder? Sie sollten also froh sein, dass ich…getan habe, was ich getan habe. So kam niemand zu dauerhaften Schaden."

Snape sah sie stumm an. „Tja, äh, wissen Sie noch vor zwei Jahren? Da haben Sie mir nach der ganzen Sache mit den Basilisken und Tom Riddle gesagt, dass ich das nächste Mal zu Ihnen kommen soll, wenn ich Hilfe brauche. Und es ist jetzt soweit. Ich brauche Hilfe. Sie sind mein…äh….derzeitiger Lieblingslehrer und haben einiges drauf, also dachte ich mir…Sie könnten mir vielleicht sagen wie ich unbeschadet an einem Drachen vorbei kommen kann", schloss Harriet ihre lange Ansprache und sah Snape extra unschuldig an.

Der Zaubertränkemeister war immer noch stumm. Harriet seufzte. „War ja auch nur ein Gedanke", meinte sie und drehte sich schnell um um verschwinden zu können. „Ich kann dir das nicht sagen, Potter", ertönte Snapes Stimme hinter ihr, „Nebenbei solltest du gar nichts von dem Drachen wissen."

Harriet drehte sich zu ihm um. „Normalerweise wäre ich ganz Ihrer Meinung. Ich bin auch für ehrliche Zustände, aber Karkaroff sagt Krum garantiert, was er machen soll, und Maxime Fleur vielleicht auch. Und außerdem bin ich viel jünger als die anderen. Ich bin benachteiligt. Und ich wollte nicht einmal teilnehmen", argumentierte sie.

Snape leckte sich nervös die Lippen. „Ich kann das nicht tun, Potter. Tut mir leid. Wirklich." Harriet fühlte Enttäuschung in sich aufsteigen. „Allerdings", fuhr Snape fort, „Wenn ich dir allgemein einen Rat gegen müsste, dann würde ich dir sagen, dass du auf deine Stärken setzen solltest und lieber einfach und sicher als kompliziert fahren solltest, damit du bekommst was du möchtest."

Jetzt war Harriet vollkommen verwirrt. „Ähm, okay", meinte sie langsam und stolperte dann aus Snapes Büro.

_War das irgendeine versteckte Nachricht, oder will er mir durch die Blume sagen, dass ich mir schnell was brechen soll um nicht antreten zu müssen?_

Harriet zerbrach sich die folgenden Stunden über den Kopf. _Vermutlich war es irgendein Code. Ich bin einfach zu blö- Moment, es handelt sich um brütende Weibchen und ich soll einfach vorgehen um zu bekommen, was ich will und meine Stärken nutzen, also fliegen. Ich brauche den Aufrufzauber!_

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte sie damit mit Hermine den Zauber zu üben, bis sie ihn endlich mehr oder minder gut beherrschte. Am nächsten Tag würde es klappen müssen, ansonsten….hätte Charlie eine Chance seine Feuerlöscher zu testen.

Zum Glück hatte Harriet so viel und lange geübt, dass wie ein Stein ins Bett fiel und sofort einschlief. Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie mit dem Gefühl von eiskalter Panik in der Magengegend. Parvati baute sich vor ihrem Bett auf.

„Aufstehen, Harry! Heute ist dein großer Tag!" Harriet richtet sich auf und starrte ihre Freundin an. „Oh, Harry!" Parvati nahm sie beruhigend in die Arme. Nach einigen Minuten meinte Harriet überzeugt: „Ich bin jetzt bereit mich diesem Tag zu stellen."

Zum Anziehen brauchte sie ganze fünfzehn Minuten. Zum Frühstück ging sie im Tempo eines Zombies. Sie schmierte sich einen Toast, sah ihn lange nachdenklich an und aß ihn dann erst nicht. Die Glückwünsche oder in Pansys Fall Verwünschungen nahm sie gar nicht so richtig zur Kenntnis.

Wie in Zeitlupe schien alles um sie herum zu passieren. Hermine und Lavender mussten sie praktisch zum Unterricht führen, weil sie alleine nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzten.

Dann war Mittag. Harriet starrte fasziniert auf ihr Essen. Ron fragte sie irgendetwas, aber sie hörte ihn nicht, sie sah nur wie sich sein Mund bewegte. Der ganze Tag wurde immer unwirklicher.

„Ähm, Potter? Ich wollte dir noch viel Glück wünschen." Harriet sah zu dem Sprecher auf. „Danke…Draco", formulierte sie langsam ihre Antwort, „Das ist sehr…nett….von dir." Der blonde Junge errötete leicht.

Plötzlich stand McGonagall neben ihm. „Potter, die Champions müssen jetzt hinaus aufs Gelände. Sie müssen sich für die erste Aufgabe bereit machen." Der eisige Klumpen war wieder da. „Ja…" Hermine flüsterte ihr schnell einen Glückwunsch zu. Harriet trottete wie hypnotisiert hinter McGonagall her aus der Großen Halle hinaus.

„Alles in Ordnung? Sie dürfen jetzt nur nicht die Nerven verlieren. Es wird schon alles glatt gehen. Es geht Ihnen doch gut?", redete McGonagall auf sie ein. „Mir geht es Bestens. Was gibt's heute zum Abendessen?" Die Lehrerin warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu, sagte aber nichts mehr. Sie führte sie in Richtung Drachengehege, doch ein Zelt versperrte die Sicht auf die Tiere.

„Dort müssen alle Champions rein und warten bis sie dran sind. Mr. Bagman erwartet Sie…er wird das…Verfahren erklären…viel Glück", murmelte McGonagall mit zittriger Stimme. „Guten Appetit", erwiderte Harriet nur abwesend, „Ich meine, danke." Dann trottete sie in Richtung Zelt.

Im Zelt warteten die anderen. Fleur sah bleich und erschüttert aus. Viktor Krum wirkte noch ungehaltener als sonst. Cedric schritt im Zelt auf und ab. Als er Harriet sah lächelte er ihr kurz aufmunternd zu. Harriet versuchte das Lächeln zu erwidern, allerdings ohne allzu großen Erfolg. Bagman begrüßte sie überschwänglich. Er erklärte ihnen sie müssten aus einen Beutel das ziehen mit dem sie es zu tun bekommen würden und sie müssten das Goldene Ei holen. Bagman hielt ihr als erstes den Sack unter die Nase. „Als Jüngste darfst du beginnen", meinte er.

Harriet griff in den Sack und holte das Modell eines Drachens hinaus – es war ausgerechnet der Ungarische Hornschwanz. _Oh, nein! Warum musste es der sein! _Er trug die Nummer 4 um den Hals. Fleur zog als nächste. Sie erwischte den Walisischen Grünling mit der Nummer 2. Krum den roten Chinesischen Feuerball mit der Nummer 3. Das ließ den Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzler für den armen Cedric, der als erster dran kommen musste.

„Mr. Diggory, Sie sind als Erster dran, wenn Sie ein Pfeife hören, gehen Sie einfach ins Gehege, verstanden? Ach…Harriet…könnte ich mich kurz mit dir unterhalten? Draußen?", erklärte Bagman. „Gleich." Harriet nutzte die Gelegenheit um Cedric schnell zu umarmen und „Viel Glück" zu zuraunen bevor sie Bagman nach draußen folgte.

Dort begann er sie auszufragen. „Fühlst du dich wohl? Kann ich dir irgendetwas besorgen? Brauchst du…brauchst du Hilfe?" „Ich…äh…komme zurecht." „Wenn du einen Rat willst….keiner würde etwas erfahren…" Harriet runzelte missbilligend Stirn. Es war etwas anderes, wenn die Lehrer ihren Schülern helfen wollten, aber Bagman war einer der Junioren, er sollte eigentlich unparteiisch sein. „Nein, ich weiß schon was ich mache. Danke."

Plötzlich erklang ein Pfiff. Bagman hetzte davon. Harriet kehrte zurück ins Zelt und sah wie Cedric aus dem Zelt kam. Er war ziemlich grün im Gesicht. Harriet ging zu Fleur und Viktor. Sie setzte sich in eine Ecke und zwang sich nicht hinzusehen oder hinzuhören. Sie könnte es nicht ertragen sich auch noch Sorgen um Cedric zu machen. Nach endlos anmutender Zeit hatte Cedric es geschafft und Fleur war an der Reihe.

Fleur war schneller fertig als Cedric, aber auch sie schien ewig zu brauchen. Harriet überlegte Krum in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, aber er sah nicht so aus als hätte er Interesse daran. Dann war er selbst dran.

Langsam kehrte die Panik zurück. Harriet zwang sich tief ein und aus zu atmen. Plötzlich ertönte ein grauenhafter Schrei. Vor Harriets Auge erschien die Vision von einem toten Viktor Krum im Maul des roten Feuerballs. Doch da ertönte Mr. Bagmans Stimme: „Er hat ganz schön Nerven muss man sagen – und- ja, er hat das Ei!" Tosender Beifall ertönte.

Harriet ging zum Zeltrand. Ihre Beine fühlten sie wie Gummi an. _Harriet Potter, reiß dich zusammen. Du hast einen Basilisken mit einem Schwert getötet und tausende von Dementoren mit einem Patronus verjagt. Dagegen kann das hier nur ein reines Kinderspiel sein! _Der Pfiff ertönte. Harriet ging los.

Sie sah die Tribüne mit den Zusehern. Das Honrschwanz-Weibchen am Ende der Koppel. Der Drache starrte sie an. Pure Bosheit loderte in seinem Blick. _Warum konnte es nicht der Feuerball sein? Oder der kleine Grüne? _Zu spät um sich zu beschweren. Harriet hob ihren Zauberstab. „_Accio…" Ja, was eigentlich? „Accio Feuerblitz!"_

Der Feuerblitz zischte durch den Wald direkt in ihre ausgestreckte Hand. Harriet stieg auf und flog los. Sie flog auf das Ungeheuer los und begann es zu ärgern. Das Tier war aber gar nicht so blöd und schien nicht daran zu denken von seinen Eiern wegzugehen.

Schließlich bäumte sich der Drache doch noch auf und, spannte seine Flügel und stürzte sich auf Harriet. Sie wich aus, visierte das Nest an und schoss darauf zu. Sie packte das Goldene Ei, riss den Besen schon wieder herum und flog weg vom Nest und wie sie hoffte auch weg vom Hornschwanz. Erst nach einiger Zeit wurde ihr klar, dass es vorbei war und sie es geschafft hatte. McGonagall lobte sie und schickte sie zu Madame Pomfrey, um ihre Schulterverletzung, die Harriet erst jetzt auffielen, behandeln zu lassen.

Hermine und Ron kamen zu ihr gerannt und gratulierten ihr überschwänglich. Ron begann sofort damit loszuplappern. Harriet nahm an, dass das seine Art war mit dem Schock umzugehen, dass sie tatsächlich gegen einen Drachen hatte kämpfen müssen. Offenbar hatte Cedric einen Stein in einen Hund verwandelt um den Drachen abzulenken, war aber nicht ganz glatt gegangen war. Fleur schien den Drachen eingeschläfert zu haben, hatte aber auch Probleme gehabt und Krum hatte offenbar in einen Wahnsinnsanfall beschlossen zu sterben und den Drachen direkt einen Fluch ins Auge geschossen, woraufhin der in Panik geraten war und die Hälfte der Eier zerquetscht hatte.

Was die Punkte anbetraf so bekam Harriet vom Madame Maxime 8 (bei 10 Höchstpunktezahl), Mr. Crouch und Dumbledore jeweils 9, Bagman 10 und Karkaroff 4 Punkte.

„Du bist auf den ersten Platz, zusammen mit Krum, Harry", verkündete Charlie Weasley strahlend, „Hast du toll gemacht. Übrigens will dich Bagman in Champion-Zelt sprechen!"

Im Zelt waren alle Champions versammelt. Cedrics Gesicht war mit einer organgen Paste bestrichen, aber ansonsten schien ihm nichts zu fehlen. Cedric grinste sie stolz an. „Hast du toll gemacht, Harry!" „Du aber auch, Ced."

„Ihr habt's alle toll gemacht", meinte Bagman, „Vor der nächsten Runde ist lange Pause. Sie wird am 12. 2. um halb zehn morgens stattfinden- aber in der Zwischenzeit müsst ihr nicht untätig sein. Wenn ihr euch diese goldenen Eier genauer anseht, dann seht ihr, dass man sie öffnen kann. Im Ei steckt ein Rätsel, das ihr lösen müsst- es wird euch verraten worin die zweite Aufgabe besteht und wie ihr euch vorbereiten könnt."

Als sie das Zelt wieder verließ, erwartete sie Rita Kimmkorn. Harriet sah sie und ergriff so schnell sie konnte die Flucht. Alles in allen war sie recht zufrieden mit sich.

_Reviews?_


	17. Chapter 17

17. Die Küche

An diesem Abend schrieb Harriet schnell einen Brief an Sirius und einen an Professor Lupin um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie unverletzt am Drachen vorbeigekommen war. Pig erhielt die Aufgabe den Brief an Sirius auszuliefern, was sie offenbar sehr freute.

Fred und George hatten auf die Schnelle eine Überraschungsparty arrangiert an der ganz Gryffindor teilzunehmen schien. Lee Jordan hatte ein paar Knaller losgelassen, die dazu führten, dass man vor Funken und Sternennebel kaum noch etwas sah. Dean hatte ein paar neue Fanbanner für Harriet entworfen, die meisten zeigten Harriet wie sie um den Hornschwanz herumschwirrte.

Harry verzichtete darauf die Kunstwerke zu kommentieren und verzog sich ans Buffet. Zumindest solange bis sich Lee und die Zwillinge an ihrem Ei zu schaffen machten.

„He! Das ist mein Ei! Finger weg!", beschwerte sich Harriet. „Mach's doch auf!", meinte Lee und einige andere Gryffindors nickten zustimmend. „Harry soll das Rätsel aber alleine lösen", wandte Hermine schwach ein, „Das besagen die Regeln." Lee hielt Harriet das Ei erwartungsvoll hin.

Seufzend nahm sie es entgegen, steckte ihre Fingernägel in die Rille und öffnete es – was sich als schwerer Fehler herausstellte. Ein grässliches lautes Gejammer ertönte. Fred, der die Hände auf die Ohren presste verlangte lauthals sie sollte das Ei wieder schließen. Das tat Harriet dann auch. Sofort kehrte Ruhe ein. „Tja, soviel dazu", kommentierte Harriet trocken.

Nach einer langen Feier fiel Harriet halbtot ins Bett. Am nächsten Morgen war sie noch immer halbtot. Nach dem Frühstück stieß sie mit Draco zusammen, der ihr erklärte, wie toll sie im Kampf gegen den Drachen gewesen war und noch immer stolz seinen magischen Button trug. Da die Hexe noch immer ein wenig verunsichert über die merkwürdige Veränderung in Malfoys Verhalten in diesem Jahr war, beschränkte sie sich darauf sich für die Glückwünsche zu bedanken und schnell das Weite zu suchen.

Der Dezember begann mit besonders schlechtem Wetter, was dazu führte, dass Harriet sich eine Erkältung einfing, die sich gewaschen hatte. Bisher hatte sie gedacht, es würde am Quidditch-Training liegen, aber sie musste sich wohl damit abfinden kein Schuljahr ohne Erkältung zu überstehen.

Hagrid quälte sie mit den Knallrümpfigen Krötern, wobei alle bis auf einen eingingen und der letzte offenbar vorhatte zu rebellieren und jeden, der ihm zu Nahe kam zu töten. Leider beobachtete den Kampf mit Kröter ausgerechnet Rita Kimmkorn, die sich zwar eigentlich nicht an Hogwarts-Gelände aufhalten durfte, aber ihr Bestes tat um Hagrid einzuwickeln und sich gleich mit einem Interview mit ihm verabredete. (Harriet versuchte Hagrid erfolglos zu überreden nicht hinzugehen).

Professor Trewlaney hatte ihre eigene unschlagbare Methode Harriets Laune zu heben – sie sah sie an als würde sie jede Minute tot umfallen. Und auch Hermine machte ihrer besten Freundin Sorgen. Sie verschwand öfter und trieb sich offenbar in der Küche bei den Hauselfen herum. Dann zerrte sie Harriet und Ron eines Tages mit in die Küche, wo sie einen alten Bekannten wieder trafen.

„D-Dobby? Was tun Sie denn hier?"

„Dobby ist gekommen um in Hogwarts zu arbeiten, Mistress", erklärte Dobby (der angezogen war, allerdings hätte ihn jeder mit ein bisschen Verstand zum schlechtangezogensten Wesen der Welt gewählt) während er vor Harriet auf und ab hüpfte, „Professor Dumbledore hat Dobby und Winky Arbeit gegeben!"

Harriet horchte auf. Das war schon interessanter. „Winky? Ist sie auch hier?", erkundigte sie sich. Dobby nickte heftig. „Ja, Mistress, ja!"

Er packte Harriets Hand und zerrte sie weiter in die Mitte der Küche, wo hunderte Elfen herumstanden und sich alle vor Harriet verbeugte, wenn sie an ihnen vorbeikam. Ihr war das furchtbar peinlich. _Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens wo der Rest von meinem Fanclub lebt._

Winky saß weinend auf ihremStuhl. Ihre Kleidung war besonders schäbig (dafür passte sie im Gegensatz zu Dobbys Auswahl zueinander), was ihren elenden Eindruck nach verstärkte. Harriet und Hermine versuchten erfolglos sie zu beruhigen.

Während die anderen Hauselfen sie mit Tee versorgen erzählte Dobby wie er und Winky in Hogwarts gelandet waren. Offenbar wurde Dobby jetzt sogar bezahlt. Im Gegensatz zu Winky, die sich schämte frei zu sein. Sie verteidigte ihren Meister die ganze Zeit und weinte ihm hinterher.

„Armer Meister, armer Meister, keine Winky mehr da, um ihm zu helfen!", schluchzte Winky und Harriet begann sich zu fragen um wen sie eigentlich wirklich trauerte: Um sich selbst oder ihren Meister. Wobei Mr. Crouch eigentlich nicht den Eindruck machte als würde er seine Hauselfe zum Überleben brauchen.

Als sie endlich gingen fragte Dobby, ob er Harriet besuchen kommen könne. Obwohl alles in ihr drängte „Nein" zu sagen, gestattete sie es ihm natürlich. _Immerhin scheint ihn alleine meine Gegenwart glücklich zu machen. Also warum nicht? Dann geht es wenigstens einen von uns beiden gut._

„Ich glaube, das ist das Beste, was diesen Elfen passieren konnte. Dass Dobby hierher kam, um zu arbeiten, meine ich. Die anderen Elfen werden sehen, wie glücklich er in Freiheit ist, und allmählich wird ihnen dämmern, dass sie auch frei sein wollen", fantasierte Hermine.

Harriet verzichtete darauf sie auf Winkys Reaktion auf ihre Freiheit hinzuweisen. Das erledigte Ron für sie. „Winky ist aber alles anders als glücklich."

„Ach, die wird sich schon wieder fangen. Sobald sie den Schock überwunden hat und sich an Hogwarts gewöhnt hat…"

Harriet hörte Hermines Ausführungen nicht mehr weiter zu. Sie dachte an das Trimagische Turnier und die Schreierei des Eies. Was wohl ihre nächste Aufgabe war? Nun, sie hatte ja Zeit genug es herauszufinden.

_Ob Cedric überleben wird? Nun, das werdet ihr schon selber sehen bzw. lesen._

_Reviews?_


	18. Chapter 18

18. Eine weniger angenehme Überraschung

Professor McGonagall überraschte sie alle kurz darauf mit einer unliebsamen Ankündigung. „Der Weihnachtsball rückt näher – er gehört traditionell zum Trimagischen Turnier und bietet uns Gelegenheit, unsere ausländischen Gäste ein wenig näher kennen zu lernen. An diesem Ball dürfen alle ab der vierten Klasse teilnehmen – doch wenn Sie möchten, dürfen Sie auch einen jüngeren Mitschüler einladen-"

„Ball! Was sollen wir denn da bitte anziehen!", platze es aus Harriet heraus.

McGonagall sah sie strafend an. „Sie werden Ihre Festtagsumhänge tragen und der Ball wird am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag um acht Uhr Abends in der Großen Halle beginnen und um Mitternacht enden. Der Weihnachtsball gibt uns allen Gelegenheit uns-ähm-ein wenig lockerer zu geben…"

Lavender, die schon seit Beginn der Ankündigung dagegen ankämpfte zu kichern, versagte nun endgültig und begann zu giggeln. Sie presste die Hand auf den Mund, was aber nichts half. Parvati sah sie strafend an, kämpfte aber selbst gegen ein blödes Grinsen an. Harriet hingegen war in heller Panik.

„…Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir die Benimmregeln lockern, denen die Schüler zu folgen haben. Ich wäre höchst unangenehm berührt, wenn die Gryffindors ganz Hogwarts auf irgendeine Weise in Verruf bringen."

Das Läuten erlöste sie. Allerdings nicht Harriet. McGonagall wollte noch etwas mit ihr besprechen. „Potter, die Champions und ihre Partner-"

„P-Partner! Welche Partner?", piepste Harriet erschrocken.

„Ihre Partner für den Winterball, Potter. Ihre Tanzpartner."

„Tanzpartner! Ich kann aber nicht tanzen!" _Oh Gott, ich will sterben!_

„Sie werden aber tanzen. Der Tradition gemäß eröffnen die Champions und ihre Partner den Ball."

„Eröffnen? Ich soll eröffnen!" Harriet dachte nun sie würde auf der Stelle tot umfallen.

„Sorgen Sie also dafür, dass Sie nicht allein zum Ball kommen."

„Klar." _Also mal überlegen, wie war das noch einmal mit den tödlichen Erbkrankheiten?_

Eigentlich konnte es ja nicht so schwer sein einen Partner für den Ball zu finden. Allerdings….es war verdammt schwer. Natürlich hätte sie Cedric einfach fragen können aber…sie war nun einmal der Ansicht, dass eigentlich der Junge das Mädchen fragen sollte und außerdem…was wenn Cedric nein sagen würde? Das würde sie nicht überleben.

Sie setzte sich also hin und machte unterstützt von Lavender und Parvati eine Liste möglicher Tanzpartner. „Potter?" Harriet sah von ihrer Liste auf und sah Draco. „Ja? Kann ich was für dich tun, Draco?"

Draco warf Lavender und Parvati unbehagliche Blicke zu. „Ähm, du weißt doch sicher von den Weihnachtsball", begann er. „Ja?" „Nun, willstdumitmirhingehen?" Harriet blinzelte. _Okay, was jetzt?_

Lavender und Parvati brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Draco sah sie bitter böse an. „Was bitte ist an dieser Frage so lustig?", knurrte er. Harriet stand auf, packte Draco am Arm und zog ihn weg von den beiden anderen Mädchen.

„Draco, hör mal. Ich fühle mich wirklich geschmeichelt. Und ich hab dich auch recht gern, aber…ich hatte eigentlich vor mit- ich meine, ich gehe mit Cedric zum Ball", erklärte sie. „Oh."

Draco sah aus wie ein getretener Hund. _Mist. _„Aber, das ist nichts wirklich Fixes, weißt du. Ich meine, das mit Cedric und mir. Und ich meine, wir beide können doch Freunde werden und dann sehen was wird, oder?", fuhr sie schnell fort. „Ja", meinte Draco langsam, „Klar. Ich gehe halt mit Pansy hin und du mit Diggory."

„Genau."

„Bis später." Der Slytherin ergriff die Flucht.

Harriet hätte sich am liebsten selbst getreten. Es war schon seit dem letzten Jahr offensichtlich, dass Draco sie mochte und eigentlich musste man blind und blöd sein um das nicht mitzubekommen, also Harriet Lily Potter heißen.

_Aber immerhin war der falsche Valentingruß im zweiten Jahr auch von ihm. Woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass er seine Meinung ändert! Und nebenbei, ich will nicht mit Draco dorthin gehen. Ich will mit Cedric hin. Gut, ich fühle mich wie ein Monster, aber wenn ich schon tanzen muss, sollte es doch wenigstens erlaubt sein, dass ich mir selbst aussuchen kann mit wem, oder?_

„Und? Hast du jetzt ein Date für den Ball?", erkundigte sich Lavender scheinbar uninteressiert. „Nein." „Oh. Du hast den armen Jungen das Herz gebrochen", meinte Parvati bedauernd. Harriet warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und arbeitete weiter an ihrer Liste.

Während sie vergeblich darauf wartete, dass Cedric sie seinerseits fragte, erfuhr sie auch noch von Hagrids Interview. Wie sie schon befürchtet hatte war die gute Rita Kimmkorn mehr an ihr als an den magischen Geschöpfen interessiert gewesen.

„Hätte fast gedacht sie wollte, dass ich was Schlechtes über dich sage, Harry", brummte Hagrid. „Natürlich wollte sie das", meinte Harriet, „Immerhin geht ihr ja sonst der Stoff für ihre Artikel aus." _Ich wünschte wirklich ich würde nicht an diesem Turnier teilnehmen müssen._

Aber zumindest war Harriet nicht die Einzige, die noch keinen Partner für den Ball hatte. Ron hatte auch noch keine Ahnung mit wem er hingehen wollte, und Hermine schien die ganze Zeit darauf zu warten, dass Ron sie fragte, was dieser natürlich nicht mitbekam. Und auch Harriets Hinweise in diese Richtung („Weißt du, Hermine hat auch noch niemanden mit dem sie zum Ball geht", „Hermine ist ein partnerloses Mädchen, weißt du?") schienen beim einen Ohr hinein und beim anderen hinaus zu gehen.

Seamus fragte Lavender, ob sie mit ihn gehen würde, und Fred Angelina. Weniger Glück hatte Neville mit seinen Versuch Hermine einzuladen – sie ließ ihn abblitzen. _Ha, wenigstens bin ich nicht das einzige herzlose Monster._

Schließlich rang sich Harriet doch noch dazu durch Cedric zu fragen. Immerhin wollte sie nicht riskieren alleine beim Ball aufzutauchen und Draco jetzt noch zu sagen, dass es sich anders überlegt hätte, käme ihr gemein vor. Also machte sie sich auf um Cedric zu suchen.

„Hi, Cedric!" „Oh, hallo, Harry", begrüßte sie Cedric, der gerade auf dem Weg zum Hufflepuff-Turm zu sein schien.

„Ähm, Cedric…Ich hab mich gefragt…also, weißt du, weil wir ja beide Champions sind und so…ähm, ob wir nicht gemeinsam auf den Ball gehen könnten", stotterte Harriet und spürte wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Vermutlich war sie so rot wie eine Tomate.

„Wa- Oh, heißt das etwa du gehst nicht mit Malfoy!" Cedric sah sie betroffen an. Harriet dachte sich verhört zu haben. „Was! Wer hat denn das behauptet!", empörte sie sich. „Malfoy natürlich. Er hat schon vor Tagen herumposaunt, dass er mit dir zum Ball gehen wird", erklärte Cedric. „Nun, ich gehe nicht mit ihm hin, nein. Er hat mich gefragt, aber ich hab ihm einen Korb gegeben. Ich dachte eigentlich wir beide…."

Cedric sah sie elend an. „Weißt du, Cho hat mich gestern gefragt, und da ich ja dachte, du gehst mit Malfoy…."

„Oh."

„Ein andermal, ja?" _Wann denn bitte? Das ist dein letztes Jahr hier! Du wirst keinen Ball auf Hogwarts mehr erleben! _„Klar. Wir sehen uns", murmelte sie und ergriff bedrückt die Flucht.

Cho Chang! Ausgerechnet! Warum hatte es nicht ein weniger hübsches Mädchen sein können! Das war alles Dracos Schuld. Jeder Rest von schlechtem Gewissen wich mit einem Schlag von ihr. _Mit wem soll ich denn jetzt hingehen?_

Als sie in den Gryffindor-Turm kam, stellte sie fest, dass sie nicht die einzige mit einem gebrochenen Herzen war. Offenbar hatte Ron versucht Fleur einzuladen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was mich geritten hat!", murmelte Ron, „Da waren überall Leute und ich hab sie einfach gefragt…" Ginny tätschelte aufmunternd seinen Arm. Während Ron sich weiter in Selbstmitleid badete, seufzte Harriet lautstark.

„Vielleicht tröstet es dich zu erfahren, dass auch ich abgewiesen wurde", erklärte sie, „Cedric geht mit Cho Chang." Ron starrte sie mit einem undeutbaren Blick an. Dann meinte er: „Dann bleibt uns wohl nichts über. Ich gehe mit Hermine und du mit Neville."

In diesem Augenblick kletterte Hermine durch das Porträtloch. „Was ist los?", fragte sie misstrauisch. „Hermine, mir ist so eben klar geworden: Du bist ein Mädchen!", erklärte Ron. Harriet verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Hermines Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Scharf beobachtet", knurrte sie.

„Dann kannst du ja mit mir gehen. Zum Ball meine ich!"

„Nein, kann ich nicht."

„Nein? Warum nicht? Sag nicht, du hast schon jemand anderen!" Harriet schüttelte den Kopf und Ginny verdrehte die Augen. Hermine starrte Ron stinksauer an. „Nur weil du drei Jahre gebraucht hast, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass kein andere früher bemerkt hat, dass ich ein Mädchen bin!", erklärte sie wütend und stürmte die Treppen hinauf zum Mädchenschlafsaal.

Ron starrte ihr perplex hinterher. „Heißt das etwa sie will nicht mit mir hingehen?", wunderte er sich. Harriet verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss. „Das heißt, sie geht mit einem anderen hin, Idiot!", belehrte sie ihn.

„Na gut", meinte Ron, „Ginny, ich weiß, dass du meine Schwester bist und so aber.."

„Das geht nicht, Ron", unterbrach ihn Ginny, „Ich wurde von Neville eingeladen. Er hat mich gefragt nachdem Hermine nein gesagt hat, und ich dachte, ich könnte sonst nicht zum Ball kommen, also…"

_Damit wäre auch die Alternative, dass ich mit Neville gehe verschwunden. Nicht, dass ich das gewollt hätte. _„Also gut, Blutsbruder. Das lässt wohl nur uns beide", seufzte Harriet, „Hol mich pünktlich ab. Und übrigens: McGonagall hat gesagt die Champions und ihre Partner müssen eröffnen, also versuch bitte mir nicht zu oft auf die Füße zu treten, ja?" Dann ließ sie Ron, der nun noch perplexer war, zurück und folgte Hermine in den Schlafsaal.

Hermine lag auf ihrem Bett und starrte vor sich hin. „Also? Sprich!", forderte Harriet. „Ron ist ein Idiot", meinte Hermine. „Das ist nichts Neues. Ich meinte eigentlich mit wem du auf den Ball gehst."

Hermine lächelte leicht. „Viktor Krum." „Krum? Aber du hasst Viktor Krum doch!" Harriet konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. „Ich hab ihn in der Bibliothek getroffen", berichtete Hermine, „Er ist eigentlich ganz nett. Er hat mich gefragt, und da Ron keine Anstalten gemacht hat, hab ich zugesagt." „Oh."

Es war unfassbar. Malfoy lud sie zum Ball ein. Hermine ging mit Viktor Krum hin. Ginny mit Neville. Cedric mit Cho und sie mit Ron. Die Welt stand eindeutig Kopf. _Und all das nur wegen einem dämlichen Winterball._

_Reviews?_


	19. Chapter 19

19. Weihnachten

Ron verbrachte die Folgezeit damit Hermine ständig zu Fragen mit wem sie nun zum Ball ginge. Diese Eifersuchtssache schien Bestens zu funktionieren, denn er begann plötzlich nach ewigen Zeiten zu bemerken, dass Hermines, nach ihrem Zähne-Zwischenfall, regelmäßige Zähne besaß. _Hermine hätte das gleich ausprobieren sollen._

Pig brachte Harriet einen Brief von Sirius. Er gratulierte ihr zum Sieg über den Hornschwanz, klang aber sonst eher nach Moody, wenn er sie dazu aufrief „die Augen offen zu halten". Professor Lupin- Remus, wie er wollte, dass sie ihn nannte- gratulierte ihr ebenfalls und wünschte ihr frohe Weihnachten. Er schien viel weniger besorgt zu sein als sein Schulfreund, was aber auch leicht war.

Am Weihnachtsmorgen wurde sie von Dobby, der sich in ihren Schlafsaal geschlichen hatte, aufgeweckt. Er wollte ihr frohe Weihnachten wünschen und überreichte ihr freudestrahlend ein paar Socken, die er selbst gestrickt hatte (was man auch sah). Harriet lächelte und bedankte sich tapfer.

Nachdem Dobby verschwunden war, richtete sich Parvati müde auf. „Endlich ist dieser kleine Gnom weg. Harry, ich will dir ja keine Angst machen, aber ich finde diese Fixierung, die Dobby auf dich hat, etwas beunruhigen. Weißt du ob sich Hauselfen in Menschen verlieben können?", sagte sie und rieb sich die Augen. „Quatsch. Dobby hat keine Gefühle dieser Art für mich. Hoffe ich. Wenn es aber doch so sein sollte, hat er keine Ahnung von Frauen. Ich meine, er hat mir Socken geschenkt, noch dazu zwei die nicht zusammen passen", entgegnete Harriet und zog es vor Parvatis schmutzige Fantasie nicht zu teilen.

Ihre restlichen Weihnachtsgeschenke waren brauchbarer als Dobbys Socken. Die Dursleys hatten ihr die allweihnachtliche gebrauchte Bürste zukommen lassen, Hermine hatte ihr ein Buch über die Quidditch-Mannschaften von Großbritannien und Irland geschenkt, Ron hatten sich offenbar große Mühe gegeben etwas passendes zu finden und ihr eine Art Zigeunerhalskette geschenkt, von Sirius bekam sie ein Taschenmesser mit vielfältigen Zubehör, das jedes Schloss und jeden Knoten öffnen konnte, Hagrid, der wohl noch nie was von „auf die Linie achten" gehört hatte, schenkte ihr eine Riesenschachtel voll mit allen möglichen Süßigkeiten, Mrs. Weasley hatte ihr wieder einen Pulli gestrickt (diesmal zeigte er einen grünen Drachen), von Lavender und Parvati bekam sie ein Spezialshampoo, das das Haar geschmeidig machen sollte und ein Schminkset und Remus hatte ihr ebenfalls ein Buch, über allerlei seltene magische Geschöpfe mit Abbildungen, zu kommen lassen (was dazu führte, dass sich Harriet gleich ganz schlecht fühlte, weil der arme Mann sowieso wenig Geld hatte und ihr nun auch noch etwas schenkte).

Im Gemeinschaftstraum trafen sie und Hermine Ron, mit dem sie hinausgingen, um den Schnee zu genießen. Gegen Fünf zogen sich die Mädchen dann zurück um sich für den Ball vorzubereiten.

Harriet probierte gleich das neue Shampoo aus und es schien wirklich zu helfen. Zum ersten Mal war ihr Haar nur noch eine halbe Katastrophe.

„Harriet, mit wem gehst du eigentlich zum Ball?", erkundigte sich Parvati als sie kritisch ihre Lippenstiftsammlung beäugte und überlegte welchen sie nehmen sollte. „Mit Ron", erwiderte Harriet gedämpft und dachte nach, wie sie ihr Haar tragen sollte und wie sie ihre Narbe am Besten verbergen könnte.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass das den Gerüchten um euch beide neuen Aufschwung gegen wird, oder?"

„Mir blieb keine andere Wahl. Die Alternativen waren mir irgendwie ausgegangen. Mit wem gehst du?" „Mit Terry Boot."

Inzwischen machte sich Lavender an Harriets Haaren zu schaffen. „Ich würde sie hochstecken, aber dann musst du die hier Vorne hinüberfönen, so, siehst du?", schlug sie vor. „Aber dann sieht man meine Narbe", widersprach Harriet heftig, „Ich will nicht, dass man sie sieht." „Schätzchen, man wird sie aber sehen, egal was du machst", argumentierte Lavender, „Willst du eigentlich Schmuck tragen?"

Nach einer Reihe weiterer Argumente waren alle vier Mädchen fast fertig. Harriet begann ihre Narbe mit Rouge und Abdeckstift zu bearbeiten.

„Harry, Ron wartet schon. In einem sehr…gewöhnungsbedürftigen Umhang. Beeil dich", verkündete Lavender etwas später, „Hermine und ihr geheimnisvoller Begleiter sind schon lange weg und Parvati und Terry auch. Du wirst zu spät kommen." „Ich bin fast fertig."

Endlich sah man die Narbe fast nicht mehr. Halbwegszufrieden folgte Harriet Lavender die Treppen hinunter. Ron hatte seinen Festtagsumhang – „das Ding" – bearbeitet, damit er weniger an ein Kleid erinnerte. Der Erfolg war, dass er nun vor allem fransig aussah.

Ron sah sie ängstlich an. „Und?" „Du kreierst einen neuen Stil", befand Harriet, „Das ist sehr tapfer von dir." Sie hackte sich bei ihm ein.

Ron sah sich suchend nach Hermine um. Fleur schwebte im Arm von Roger Davies, den Quidditch-Kapitän der Ravenclaws, an ihnen vorbei. „Wo steckt nur Hermine?", murmelte Ron.

Harriet erblickte Draco mit Pansy, gefolgt von den partnerlosen Crabbe und Goyle. Draco trug einen eleganten schwarzen Festtagsumhang aus Satin mit Stehkragen, womit er ein wenig aussah wie ein Vampirgraf aus diversen Horrorfilmen, aber irgendwie auch verdammt…._gut, er sieht gut aus. Ich hätte ja sagen sollen, selber Schuld. Nun bin ich mit Ron gestraft. _Pansy klammerte sich an Dracos Arm. Ihr blassrosa Rüschenumhang war ein Verbrechen an dem guten Geschmack. Sie knurrte Harriet im Vorbeigehen an.

Sie betraten die Große Halle. „Die Champions hierher, bitte!" Harriet und Ron steuerten auf McGonagall, die gerufen hatte, zu. Fleur und Davies stellten sich neben ihnen auf. Cedric und Cho Chang waren auch da.

Cedric sah noch umwerfender aus als sonst. Er trug einen nachblauen Umhang und strahlte Harriet an. Cho hatte sich extra fein gemacht, doch Harriet würdigte sie keines Blickes.

Dafür fiel Ron die Kinnlade herunter als er Hermine an dem Arm von Viktor Krum bemerkte. Und der Blick, mit dem er Krum daraufhin bedachte, hatte nichts mehr von der einstigen Heldenverehrung. „Hallo Ron!", begrüßte sie ihn, „Harry."

Die Champions mussten unter McGonagalls Leitung in die reich geschmückte Halle einmarschieren. Sie steuerten auf den Podiumstisch zu, an den Dumbledore zusammen mit einem offenbar missgelaunten Karkaroff, Ludo Bagman, Madame Maxime und, zu Harriets Erstaunen, Percy Weasley saß.

Harriet nahm neben Percy Platz, während Ron seinen Bruder fast gar nicht beachtete, sondern stattdessen Hermine und Krum beobachtete. „Hallo Harriet. Du siehst umwerfend aus. Ich bin hier weil ich befördert worden bin", erklärte Percy, „Ich bin jetzt Mr. Crouchs persönlicher Assistent und als sein Vertreter hier."

„Ist er krank? Und danke für das Kompliment", entgegnete Harriet und schielte unauffällig zu Cedric und Cho hinüber. „Ja, ich muss leider sagen, dass es ihm überhaupt nicht gut geht", sagte Percy, „Seit der Weltmeisterschaft ist er etwas leidend. Überarbeitung. Er ist nicht mehr der Jüngste- selbstverständlich immer noch brillant, Doch die Weltmeisterschaft war ein Fiasko für das ganze Ministerium, und dann hat das Fehlverhalten seiner Hauselfe, Binky oder wie sie hieß-"

„Winky."

„-Winky, Mr. Crouch auch noch persönlich schwer getroffen. Natürlich hat er sie sofort verstoßen, aber- nun ja, wie gesagt, er kommt schon zurecht, braucht jedoch Hilfe im Haushalt, und ich fürchte seit sie fort ist, hat er es zu Hause doch deutlich schwerer. Und dann mussten wir auch noch das Turnier organisieren und die Folgen der Weltmeisterschaft bewältigen- diese unverschämte Kimmkorn hat überall rumgeschnüffelt-"

„Ja, mich hat sie auch genervt."

„Sie ist wirklich eine unmögliche Person, nicht wahr? Der arme Mr. Crouch hat nun auf jeden Fall seinen wohlverdienten ruhigen Weihnachten, denn er weiß, da ist jemand, auf den er sich verlassen kann und der ihn vertritt, und darüber bin ich einfach froh."

„Ich bin froh, dass du froh bist", meinte Harriet und trat Ron unter dem Tisch, der noch immer kein Wort der Begrüßung zu Percy gesagt hatte. „Was! Oh, hallo Percy", sagte Ron und ging wieder dazu über Hermine und Krum, die sich angeregt unterhielten, anzustarren.

Dumbledore studierte die Karte und erklärte dann seinem Teller laut und deutlich: „Schweinekotelette!", woraufhin genau das auf seinem Teller erschien. Harriet hob beeindruckt die Augenbrauen. „Interessante Art zu bestellen", meinte sie.

Fleur beschwerte sich bei Davies lauthals über die Dekoration und meinte wie viel bessere sie doch in Beauxbatons hätten. Davies hing wie hypnotisiert an ihren Lippen und verfehlte mit der Gabel ständig seinen eigenen Mund, was ihm aber nicht sonderlich zu stören schien. _Männer sind solche Idioten. _Obwohl Fleur angeblich eine Veela in der Ahnenreihe hatte - soviel Anbetung war eindeutig übertrieben.

Nach dem Essen beschwor Dumbledore eine Bühne samt Instrumenten und unter wilden Applaus stürmte die Band, die Schwestern des Schicksals, auf die Bühne. Harriet bemerkte, dass sich die anderen Champions und ihre Partner erhoben hatten, also zerrte sie Ron hoch.

Kaum begann die Musik begannen sie zu tanzen. Es war ziemlich schrecklich, vor allem deswegen wie Ron ihr jeden zweiten Schritt auf die Füße stieg und zerknirscht: „Entschuldigung" murmelte. Deswegen nutzten sie auch die erste Gelegenheit von der Tanzfläche zu verschwinden.

Ginny und Neville tanzten ebenfalls, mit ähnlichen Erfolg wie Harriet und Ron. Während Dumbledore und Madame Maxime über die Tanzfläche fegten und Fred und Angelina so ausgelassen tanzten, dass die Leute um sie herum zurückwichen um nicht verletzt zu werden, machte Mad-Eye Moody mit einer sehr nervösen Professor Sinistra im Arm, eher einen komischen Eindruck. Harriet hatte leider auch Gelegenheit Cedric zu Cho beim Tanzen zu beobachten, was ihr weniger gefiel.

_Nimm deine Krallen von meinem Fast-Freund, du mieses Flittchen! Was macht sie denn jetzt! Gott, ich hoffe, sie haucht ihm nur etwas ins Ohr._

Ron saß mit verschränkten Armen und Beinen neben ihr und starrte finster zu Hermine und Krum hinüber, die eine ganz gute Figur gemeinsam machten. Nach dem nächsten Lied kam Hermine zu ihnen herüber. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet und sie fächelte sich mit der Hand Luft zu. Ron sagte kein Wort zu ihr.

„Viktor holt uns eben was zu trinken", erklärte Hermine. Ron sah sie bitterböse an. „_Viktor? _Darfst du ihn noch nicht Vicky nennen?" Hermine sah ihn verdutzt. Ron erklärte ihr nun, dass Viktor Krum der Feind sei und vielleicht sogar ein Anhänger Voldemorts, weil er ja Karkaroffs Schüler war. Am Ende des Streites stürmte Hermine beleidigt davon.

Harriet gab Ron eine Kopfnuss. „Führ dich doch nicht auf wie ein eifersüchtiger Ehemann! Wenn es dich stört, dass Hermine mit Viktor hier ist, dann bitte sie doch zum Tanz!" „Nennst du ihn jetzt auch schon Viktor?" Besagter kam mit zwei Getränken zu ihnen und wunderte sich, wo Hermine abgeblieben war. Ron spukte auch ihn Gift entgegen.

Harriet sah hoffnungsvoll zu Cedric hinüber, aber Cho schien nicht daran zu denken ihn aus ihren Krallen zu lassen. Cedric sandte Harriet einen entschuldigenden Blick.

„Darf ich dich um diesen Tanz bitten?" Harriet schaute erstaunt an. Percy grinste sie ein wenig verlegen an. „Klar."

„Und? Was läuft da zwischen dir und meinem kleinen Bruder?", erkundigte sich Percy während des Tanzes. „Nichts. Allerdings wird die Tatsache, dass ich mit ihm hier bin den Gerüchten neuen Aufschwung geben", meinte Harriet und sah, dass Ginny inzwischen mit Michael Corner, der eigentlich mit Parvatis Schwester Padma hier war, tanzte, „Und was ist zwischen dir und Penny schief gelaufen?"

Percy seufzte. „Sie sagt, ich würde zuviel arbeiten und hätte nie Zeit für sie. Aber meine Arbeit ist eben wichtig. Mr. Crouch braucht mich", erklärte er. Dann runzelte er missbilligend die Stirn. „Sieht so aus als würden Fred und George Mr. Bagman belästigen", er deutete mit dem Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung. Er hatte Recht. Bagman wimmelte die Zwillinge schnell ab, aber es war eindeutig etwas im Busch.

Nach ihrem Tanz mit Percy setzte Harriet sich wieder neben Ron, während Percy wohl versuchte herauszufinden, was seine Brüder von Bagman gewollt hatten. Ron starrte inzwischen nur noch verdrießlich vor sich hin.

„He, Potter, kann ich kurz mit dir reden? Draußen vielleicht?", raunte ihr jemand ins Ohr. Harriet zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah Draco überrascht an. „Mhm, okay." Ron schien nicht mitzubekommen, dass sie mit Malfoy aus der Halle verschwand, was aber nicht sehr verwunderlich war, immerhin hatte er offenbar auf ihre Existenz vergessen.

Sie folgte Draco ins Freie hinaus durch den Rosengarten. Plötzlich hörten sie Stimmen. „…verstehe nicht, was es da noch zu bereden gibt, Igor." Das war Snape.

„Severus, du kannst nicht so tun als würde nichts passieren!" Die zweite Stimme gehörte Karkaroff und er klang sehr besorgt. Er fuhr leiser fort, als hätte er Angst belauscht zu werden: „Das wird doch schon seit Monaten immer deutlicher und ich mache mir allmählich ernsthaft Sorgen, das muss ich zugeben-"

„Dann flieh", meinte Snape barsch, „Flieh, ich werde eine Ausrede für dich erfinden. Ich jedoch bleibe hier in Hogwarts." Die beiden Lehrer bogen um eine Ecke und Snape verjagte ein Pärchen aus den Büschen und zog ihnen Punkte ab.

„Professor…" Draco grinste Snape zur Begrüßung an. Der musterte ihn und Harriet ein wenig erstaunt. „Was tut ihr beide denn hier?" „Wir gehen nur spazieren", erklärte Harriet schnell. Sie wollte wirklich nicht, dass ausgerechnet Snape den falschen Eindruck bekam.

„Ah ja?" Der Tränkemeister musterte sie beide misstrauisch. „Benehmt euch, ja?" Dann ging er gefolgt von einem sehr bleichen Karkaroff weiter. Auch Draco und Harriet gingen weiter. Sie kamen an Fleur und Roger Davies vorbei, die sich in den Büschen versteckt hatten und offenbar sehr beschäftigt waren. _Es war eine ganz ganz miese Idee hier raus zu kommen._

„Also Weasley, eh? Ich dachte, du gehst mit Diggory?", begann Draco. „Ja, weißt du, da ist etwas dazwischen gekommen", erklärte Harriet unwillig. _Ja, Cho ist dazwischen gekommen. _„Aha."

Schweigen kehrte ein. „Du wolltest doch was mit mir besprechen, oder? Also was ist es?", erkundigte sich Harriet und sah sich unbehaglich um. Der blonde Junge nickte. „Nun, weißt du. Ich -ehm- mag dich. Sehr sogar", erklärte er etwas unsicher.

„Und wie kann ich sicher sein, dass jetzt nicht gleich eine Bande kichernder Slytherins aus den Büschen springt!", entgegnete Harriet schnell, die sich fast wünschte, es wäre so. Draco blinzelte. „Was? Nein, wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich erinnere mich noch gut an deinen Valentinsgruß im zweiten Jahr. Damals fandest du das ja offenbar absolut witzig." Draco trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran. „Damals war ich noch nicht bereit. Ich konnte noch nicht verstehen, nicht zugeben, was ich empfinde. Hier ist keiner außer uns beiden. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt ganz froh, dass du nicht mit Diggory hier bist…." Er schloss mit einem überzeugten Grinsen.

Harriet wusste, dass sie knallrot geworden war. _Oh Gott, gleich wird er mich küssen. Das ist gar nicht gut. Das ist falsch. Vollkommen falsch. Ich sollte mit Cedric hier sein und nicht mit Malfoy._

Hagrids Stimme unterbrach sie im letzten Moment. „Ich hab Sie nur einmal ansehen brauchen, da wusst ich's." Wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt waren die Umrisse zwei riesenhafter Menschen auf einer Steinbank zu erkennen. Harriet nutzte die Unterbrechung um ein paar Schritte von Draco wegzurücken.

„Ich wusste gleich…Sie sind wie ich…war's die Mutter oder der Vater?"

„Isch – isch weiß nischt, was Sie meinen, ‚Agrid", behauptete Madame Maxime. _Ich sollte wirklich nicht hier sein. Das ist nur für ihre Ohren bestimmt. _Sie wollte schon gehen, aber Hagrids nächste Worte ließen sie mitten im Schritt einfrieren.

„Bei mir war's die Mutter. Sie war eine der Letzten in Britannien. Natürlich kann ich mich nich mehr gut an sie erinnern…sie ist fort gegangen. Als ich ungefähr drei war. War nicht so der mütterliche Typ. Tja…liegt eben nich in ihrer Natur, nich. Keine Ahnung, was aus ihr geworden ist…vielleicht ist sie getorben…" Nun ging Hagrid dazu über von seinem Vater zu sprechen.

Harriet deutete Draco, dass sie von hier verschwinden sollten. Aber sie waren nicht schnell genug für die Pointe. „Ich-ich hab noch nie eine anderen getroffen!" „Eine andere was denn genau?", fragte Madame Maxime eiskalt. „Eine zweite Halbriesin, natürlich!"

An dieser Stelle zerrte Harriet einen bleich gewordenen Draco Malfoy hinter sich her. Als sie weit genug weg von den riesenhaften Paar waren, wandte sie sich ihrem Begleiter ernst zu: „Okay, Draco, hör genau zu. Wenn dir wirklich soviel an mir liegt, wie du behauptest, dann wirst von dem, was wir eben gehört haben niemanden etwas erzählen, hörst du? Keiner Seele- und am aller wenigsten deinem Vater, verstanden?"

Sie sah den Slytherin ernst an. Dessen Miene war starr. Harriet wusste genau, was er dachte. Riesen waren in der Zauberergesellschaft nicht sehr beliebt. Man hielt sie für gewalttätig und gefährlich. Nachdem die Elternschaft schon dagegen gewesen war, dass ein Werwolf in Hogwarts arbeitete, war nicht auszudenken, was sie über einen Halbriesen sagen würden.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit nickte Draco dann. „Einverstanden. Ich werde es niemanden erzählen, aber…" „Kein aber!" „Aber du solltest nicht denken, dass man so etwas lange geheim halten kann." „Bis später."

Harriet wirbelte herum und floh zurück in die Große Halle. Padma saß, von einer Traube von Beauxbatons-Jungen umgeben, an einem Tisch. Parvati und Terry waren verschwunden- Harriet wollte lieber nicht wissen wohin. Ron saß noch immer missgelaunt an seinem angestammten Platz.

Cho hatte Cedric noch immer in ihren Krallen. Um Mitternacht hörten die Schwestern des Schicksals zu spielen auf. Allmählich zogen sich die Gäste zurück. Harriet sah wie Hermine Krum zum Durmstrang-Schiff begleitete. Sie selbst machte sich mit Ron auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm.

„Harry!" Cedric hielt sie auf. Ron trottete weiter. „Hör mal", Cedric senkte seine Stimme, „Ich…Gott, siehst du umwerfend aus. Ich wollte wirklich mit dir tanzen, aber ich konnte Cho nicht einfach so stehen lassen."

Er war eben viel zu sehr ein Gentleman. Noch leiser fuhr er fort: „Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: Wegen dem goldenen Ei. Nimm ein Bad. Mit dem Ei." Er lief rot an. „Und noch was nimm das Vertrauensschülerbad. Im fünften Stock. Das Passwort lautet Pinienfisch. Und…"

Chos schneidende Stimme unterbrach sie. „Cedric, ich dachte, du wolltest mich noch zu meinem Turm begleiten", sagte sie laut und deutlich. „Gute Nacht, Harry." Cedric lächelte sie entschuldigend an und nahm dann Cho am Arm und ging mit ihr fort. Harriet sah ihm höchstverwirrt hinterher. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Turm. Nur um dort Hermine und Ron schreiend und streitend vorzufinden.

„Na schön, wenn du es nicht leiden kannst, dann weißt du ja, was du zu tun hast, oder!"

„Ach ja! Was denn bitte!"

„Wenn das nächste Mal ein Ball ist, dann frag mich doch gleich, und nicht als letzte Rettung!"

Nach diesen Worten stürmte Hermine die Treppen hinauf. Ron sah ihr versteinert hinterher. „Frauen! Die kapier'n doch gar nichts!", verkündete er dann und stürmte seinerseits die Treppen hinauf.

Hinter Harriet kamen Lavender und Seamus durch das Porträtloch. „Toller Ball, was Harry?", meinte Lavender, „ich hab mich schon lang nicht mehr so amüsiert."

Harriet sagte einfach gar nichts.

_Das war das große Ball-Kapitel, ich hoffe, es hat euch Spaß gemacht._

_Den Film hab ich schon gesehen und er hat mir sehr gut gefallen und mich auch ein bisschen inspiriert, denke ich. (Und ichj hab auch geheult als Cedric gestorben ist)._

_Reviews?_


	20. Chapter 20

20. Der Artikel

Am nächsten Tag söhnten sich Hermine und Ron wieder aus. Sozusagen zumindest. Sie waren extra freundlich zueinander, aber seltsam steif in der Gegenwart des jeweils anderen.

Harriet unterdessen machte sich Gedanken über die Tatsache, was Cedric gemeint hatte, als er gesagt hatte sie solle ein Bad nehmen. Vielleicht war das ja nur seine Art ihr freundlich nahe zu legen, dass sie stinke, aber andrerseits wollte er möglicherweise mit ihr zusammen ein Bad nehmen. Mit ihr und dem Ei. _Ich werde nie verstehen wie Jungs denken._

Natürlich hätte sie Cedric auch einfach fragen können, aber sie wusste nicht genau wie sie diese Frage formulieren sollte.

Die Tatsache, dass Hagrid ein Halbriese war, hatte sie schon fast wieder vergessen, als nach Ende der Ferien seinen Unterricht plötzlich eine fremde Frau hielt. „Wer sind Sie? Wo ist Hagrid?", begrüßte Ron die Fremde alles andere als diplomatisch.

„Mein Name ist Professor Raue-Pritsche. Ich bin eure Vertretung in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe", erklärte die Fremde. _Ob Hagrid krank ist? Vielleicht hat ihn der Korb von Madame Maxime doch härter mitgenommen als ich gedacht hätte._ Professor Raue-Pritsche führte sie an den Waldrand, wo ein großes schönes Einhorn an einen Baum gebunden auf sie wartete. Nur Mädchen durften sich ihm näher und Harriet ließ sich die Gelegenheit einem Einhorn nahe zu sein, natürlich nicht entgehen.

Obwohl sie Hagrid vermisste, musste sie der neuen Lehrerin neidlos zugestehen, dass sie wusste, was sie tat. Selbst Hermine war zutiefst von dem Wissen der Frau über Einhörner beeindruckt.

Nach der Stunde rätselten die drei Freunde über Hagrids Abwesenheit. „Ich möchte wissen, warum er heute nicht da war", überlegte Harriet laut. Pansy hielt ihr den _Tagespropheten _unter die Nase und lächelte abfällig. „Ich hoffe, du fällst nicht vor Schreck in Ohnmacht, Potter. Mal wieder."

Hagrids Bild grinste Harriet, Hermine und Ron aus dem Blatt entgegen. Die Schlagzeile dazu lautete: **Dumbledores Riesenfehler.** Harriet überflog den Artikel hastig. Rita Kimmkorn, die ihn verfasst hatte, wusste offenbar alles. Sogar noch mehr als Harriet. Sie kannte sogar den Namen von Hagrids Riesenmutter. Pansy wurde in den Artikel einmal kurz zitiert, wie sie sich abfällig über Hagrid und seine Lehrmethoden äußerte und natürlich wurde Dracos Hippogreifbiss erwähnt.

„Wie hat sie das alles rausgekriegt?", wunderte sich Hermine. Harriet hatte da eine Ahnung. Sie sah sich suchend um, packte Malfoy am Kragen und zog ihn um die nächste Ecke.

„Wie konntest du der Kimmkorn das an die Nase binden!", beschwerte sie sich zutiefst enttäuscht. Draco starrte sie an. „Du denkst ich-", begann er, doch Harriet ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Wer denn sonst? Außer dir, mir, Hagrid und Madame Maxime weiß keiner davon, und die gute Maxime wird damit wohl kaum zur Zeitung gehen!"

Draco schnaubte verärgert. „Das ist wieder einmal typisch! Wenn etwas nicht so läuft, wie du es dir vorstellst, ist es natürlich gleich meine Schuld!", knurrte er, „Zu deiner Information, Potter: Du hast mich gebeten nichts zu sagen, also habe ich auch nichts gesagt. Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, was ich an dir finde!"

Nach diesen Worten drehte er sich um und stolzierte mit Todesverachtung davon. _Das hab ich ja wunderbar versaut. _Harriet hätte ihren Kopf am Liebsten gegen die nächste Wand geknallt.

Um Schadensbegrenzung zu leisten besuchten Harriet, Hermine und Ron Hagrid noch am gleichen Tag. Doch dieser war entweder nicht da, oder, was wahrscheinlicher war, wollte niemanden sehen. Fang kratzte zwar an der Türe, aber niemand öffnete. „Hagrid! Es ist uns egal, ob du ein Halbriese bist oder nicht! Mach auf!" Doch Hagrid reagierte nicht. _Nein, ich verstehe Männer wirklich überhaupt nicht._

Hagrid ließ sich die ganze Woche nicht blicken. Professor Raue-Pritsche gab weiterhin die Vertretung.

Kurz vor dem nächsten Ausflug nach Hogsmeade fragte Cedric Harriet, ob sie mit ihm hingehen wolle. Sie sagten natürlich zu. Hermine war gar nicht erfreut. „Du gehst mit Cedric nach Hogsmeade? Dieses Wochenende?" Ein unbegründetes _schon wieder _schwang in ihren Worten mit. Harriet hatte aber keine Lust sich schuldig zu fühlen. Immerhin hatte sie schon beim Ball gegenüber Cho Chang den Kürzeren gezogen. Sie verdiente dieses Wochenende mit Cedric. „Ich bin sicher, du und Ron, ihr habt auch ohne mich Spaß", sagte sie nur. Hermine seufzte tief.

Dieses Mal schien es besser zu Laufen als beim letzten Mal. Sie gingen in die _Drei Besen, _die heillos überfüllt waren. „Du, Cedric, sag mal, wie hast du das gemeint, was du nach dem Ball gesagt hast, mit dem…"

Weiter kam Harriet nicht, weil sie von Ludo Bagmans lautstarker Ankunft unterbrochen wurde. „Wenn das nicht unsere zwei Champions sind! Ich muss es noch einmal sagen: Glänzende Leistung gegen eure Drachen da zuletzt. Ähm, ihr habt nicht zufällig…Barty Crouch hier irgendwo in der Nähe gesehen, nein?", begrüßte er sie.

„Mr. Crouch? Hier?", wunderte sich Harriet. Das wäre ungefähr so passend wie Peeves in Professor Snapes Unterricht. „Nun ja…." Bagman senkte seine Stimme. „Barty hat…gewissermaßen aufgehört zu arbeiten, wisst ihr. Der junge Percy sagt er ist krank. Offenbar hat er vor kurzem per Eulenpost Anweisungen geschickt. Aber, Kinder, das bleibt unter uns, ja? Diese schreckliche Kimmkorn schnüffelt hier überall herum. Und ich wette, sie bläst Bartys Krankheit zu irgendeiner üblen Geschichte auf. Bald heißt es noch, er werde vermisst, wie Bertha Jorkins."

„Haben Sie was von ihr gehört?"

„Nein, aber wir suchen natürlich nach ihr. Ähm, Harriet, ich wollte dich, ich meine, ich wollte euch noch Fragen, wie ihr mit dem Ei vorankommt?" _Eigentlich gar nicht. _„Wir haben kein Problem damit, danke", sagte Cedric schnell und nahm Harriets Hand, die am Tisch lag, demonstrativ in seine eigene.

„Schön, schön, aber trotzdem, wenn…" „Hallo, Mr. Bagman", unterbrach ihn Fred, der sich mit George im Schlepptau neben den ehemaligen Quidditch-Star aufbaute, „Dürfen wir Sie auf einen Drink einladen?"

„Ähm, nein, nein danke Jungs. Ich muss jetzt dringend gehen. Harriet, Cedric, viel Glück noch", meinte Bagman schnell und floh regelrecht. Die Zwillinge sahen ihm verärgert hinterher. Dann grinsten sie Harriet und Cedric hämisch an und folgten Bagman. Das Mädchen errötete leicht. Cedric lächelte unsicher.

„Komischer Auftritt, was? Sag mal, Harry, wegen dem Ei…hast du schon, ich meine, hast du…?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." „Es geht um Wasser, weißt du?", erklärte Cedric, „Aber das wirst du schon selbst sehen…"

Ihm fiel erst jetzt auf, dass er ihre Hand noch immer hielt und er ließ sie schnell los, sehr zum Bedauern des Mädchens, das überlebt hatte. Sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, wurde aber von Hermines Geschrei unterbrochen. Offenbar stritt sie mit Rita Kimmkorn.

„Sie entsetzliche Frau! Ihnen ist doch alles gleich, Hauptsache, Sie haben eine Story, egal wie viel Köpfe dabei rollen! Sie-", zeterte Hermine. Ron zerrte sie weg von der Reporterin und in Richtung Ausgang des Pubs. Kimmkorn zückte schon ihre Feder.

Harriet sah Cedric entschuldigend an. „Ich sollte wirklich nachsehen, was los war. Hermine ist offenbar sehr aufgeregt. Sie ist meine beste Freundin und…ich will, dich wirklich nicht sitzen lassen, aber…"

Cedric hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Harry, schon gut. Ich versteh das. Wir holen das hier ein anderes Mal nach, ja?" „Danke, Ced. Du bist wirklich ein Schatz!" Sie sprang auf, hauchte Cedric einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange und rannte zum Ausgang.

Draußen versuchte Ron relativ erfolglos Hermines Zorn zu bändigen. „Oh, Harry, Gott sei Dank! Hermine ist in Prügellaune!", begrüßte er sie. „Prügellaune! Das ist eine Untertreibung! Diese blöde Kuh! Dieses Miststück! Sie ist wirklich….", legte Hermine los.

„Hermine, schon gut. Wir sind alle deiner Meinung", beschwichtigte sie Harriet schnell, „Ich würde der Kimmkorn auch am gerne eine verpassen. Aber das bringt nichts. Wir müssen einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, und…"

„Genau. Wir müssen zu Hagrid!" Und schon stürmte Hermine los zurück zum Schloss. Ron warf Harriet einen hilflosen Blick zu.

Hagrid hatte gerade Besuch von Dumbledore. Zu Viert gelang es ihnen den Halbriesen zu überreden, den Unterricht wieder aufzunehmen und den Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn keine Beachtung mehr zu schenken. Nachdem nun alle Gemüter wieder halbwegs beruhigt waren, beschloss Harriet sich bei nächster Gelegenheit bei Draco zu entschuldigen und endlich herauszufinden was es mit dem Ei auf sich hatte.

_Reviews?_


	21. Chapter 21

21. Das Ei

Harriet ging also mit dem Ei baden. Um sich nicht völlig zu blamieren, beschloss sie Cedrics Hinweis zu folgen und das Vertrauensschülerbad zu benutzen.

Sie schlich sich am Abend unter ihrem Tarnumhang mit dem Ei aus dem Gryffindorturm zum Vertrauensschülerbad (Weil sie ihren Orientierungssinn kannte, hatte sie zur Sicherheit die Karte des Rumtreibers mitgenommen). Sie fand das Bad schließlich tatsächlich, murmelte das Passwort und trat ein.

_Okay, mein nächstes Ziel: Vertrauensschülerin. _Es handelte sich offensichtlich um das einzige angenehme Badezimmer in der ganzen Schule. In der Mitte des großen mit Mamorfließen ausgestatten Raumes befand sich ein rechteckiges Schwimmbecken. Hunderte goldene mit Juwelenknöpfen ausgestattete Wasserhähne ragten aus dem Rand des Beckens. Ein langes Sprungbrett ragte über den Rand des Beckens. In einer Ecke lag ein Stapel herrlicher Handtücher und an der Wand hing ein Gemälde auf dem eine Meerjungfrau abgebildet war.

Harriet sah sich vorsichtig um und zog sich dann schnell aus und glitt ins Becken. Sie wollte gerade das Ei mit ins Wasser nehmen als plötzlich Myrte durch die nächste Wand geglitten kam. „Myrte! Gott, hast du mich erschreckt!", beschwerte sich Harriet.

„Pft. Nachdem du mich gar nicht mehr besuchen kommst, hast du es verdient ein wenig erschreckt zu werden", erwiderte der Geist beleidigt und schwebte zu ihr. „Nun, weißt du, ich hab dieses Jahr viel zu tun und…", begann das lebendige Mädchen, doch Myrte unterbrach sie brüsk. „Und letztes Jahr wohl auch wie? Vergiss es, ich lege sowieso nicht viel Wert auf deine Freundschaft." (Harriet wusste genau, dass das eine Lüge war) „Aber ich will mal nicht so sein. Cedric Diggory hat das Ei ins Wasser gelegt."

_Natürlich ich muss es unter Wasser aufmachen und…_"Moment, du hast Cedric nackt gesehen!" Myrte grinste glücklich. Harriet warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Das gehört sich aber wirklich nicht, Myrte. Auch wenn du ein Geist bist…"

Myrte gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich der einzige Geist wäre, der so etwas tut", verteidigte sie sich, woraufhin Harriet beschloss sich in Zukunft nicht mehr so leichtfertig in ihren Schlafsaal umzuziehen.

Sie nahm das Ei, legte es ins Wasser und öffnete es. „Du musst den Kopf untertauchen, du Schussel", befahl Myrte kopfschüttelnd. Harriet seufzte und tat es. Unter Wasser hörte sie einen Chor, der ein schauriges Lied für sie sang:

Komm, such, wo unsere Stimmen klingen,

denn über den Grund können wir nicht singen.

Und während du suchst, überlege jenes:

Wir nahmen, wonach du dich schmerzlich sehnest.

In einer Stunde musst du es finden

Und es uns dann auch wieder entwinden.

Doch brauchst du länger, fehlt dir das Glück,

zu spät, 's fort und kommt nicht zurück.

Harriet hörte sich das Lied noch dreimal an. „Myrte, sah mal, weißt du, was im See eigentlich so alles lebt?", erkundigte sie sich bei dem Geist. „Nun, die Riesenkrake natürlich, und alles mögliche was die Leute so im Klo runterspülen…"

„Und was ist mit…Meermenschen, oder so etwas ähnlichem?" „Bravo! Mädchen sind eben doch klüger. Diggory hat viel länger gebraucht", lobte sie Myrte. _Mhm, das heißt sie stehlen mir etwas, verstecken es unter Wasser und die Meermenschen bewachen es. Aber wie soll ich unter Wasser atmen?_

Sie kletterte aus dem Becken, trocknete sich ab, zog sich an und kehrte zum Gryffindorturm zurück. Die Karte zeigte, dass Filch und Mrs. Norris immer noch in Filchs Büro waren, also sollte sie kein Problem bei der Rückkehr haben, doch da sah sie etwas in Snapes Büro. Einen Punkt namens „Bartemius Crouch". Vor Überraschung ließ sie beinahe die Karte fallen.

Was machte Percys kranker Chef mitten in der Nacht in Hogwarts? Sie musste es herausfinden. _Bagman hat gesagt, er ist krank vielleicht braucht er spezielle Kräuter, aber warum weckt Professor Snape nicht auf?_ Misstrauisch begab sie sich in Richtung Büro, und lief prompt Filch und Snape in die Arme und blieb stocksteif stehen, Ei und Karten an sich gepresst.

Zum Glück war sie noch getarnt, trotzdem wurde ihr schnell klar, dass Snape mitbekommen hatte, dass jemand in sein Büro eingebrochen hatte und wirklich wütend über diese Tatsache war. Während die beiden stritten kam auch noch Moody angehumpelt. Sein unheimliches Auge sah sie direkt an, trotzdem ignorierte er sie.

„Hab ich richtig gehört Snape? Jemand ist in Ihr Büro eingebrochen? Sie verstecken nicht zufällig etwas in Ihrem Büro?", meinte er langsam und provokant. „Sie wissen, dass ich nichts verstecke, Moody, da Sie mein Büro ja selbst recht gründlich durchsucht haben", zischte Snape. _Hat er? Warum denn? _„Dumbledore meinte, ich solle ein Auge auf Sie haben…"

„Dumbledore vertraut mir. Ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass er Sie angewiesen hat, mein Büro zu durchsuchen!" _Das glaube ich allerdings auch nicht. _„Natürlich traut Dumbledore Ihnen. Verliert nie den Glauben an das Gute im Zauberer, nicht wahr? Gibt jedem ne zweite Chance. Ich aber – ich sage, es gibt Flecken, die gehen nicht mehr raus, Snape. Sie wissen, wovon ich rede?"

Anstatt zu antworten packte der Zaubertränkemeister seinen linken Unterarm mit der rechten Hand als würde dieser heftig schmerzen. Moody lachte abfällig. „Gehen Sie wieder schlafen, Snape." Snape raunzte noch eine Weile herum, fügte sich dann aber und schien froh von Moody wegzukommen. Filch begab sich auf die Suche nach dem nächtlichen Einbrecher.

Langsam entspannte sich Harriet wieder. „Professor, ich weiß wer in Professor Snapes Büro eingebrochen ist", zischte sie leise. Moodys unheimliches Auge studierte sie. „Ach, und woher?" Obwohl sie annahm, dass Professor Lupin und Sirius alles andere als erfreut wären, zeigte sie Moody die Karte. Und was sie konnte.

„Potter, das ist eine wirklich erstaunliche Karte", krächzte der Ex-Auror trocken, „Und wen hast du gesehen?" „Das ist ja das merkwürdige", meinte Harriet gedämpft, „Es war Mr. Crouch." Moody schien zu überlegen. „Nun, weißt du Potter, man sagt ich wäre davon besessen schwarze Magier zu fassen, aber das ist nichts gegen Barty Crouch." _Langsam verstehe ich gar nichts mehr._

„Was sollte er dann aber trotzdem in Professor Snapes Büro suchen?" „Oh, Potter, du bist doch ein schlaues Mädchen. Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", seufzte Mad-Eye. Harriet zögerte. „Etwas ist im Busch", meinte sie langsam, „Es gibt Zeichen…"

Moody nickte nachdrücklich. „Weißt du, Potter, wenn ich etwas hasse, dann sind es Todesesser, die frei herumlaufen", meinte er. „Sie wollen damit doch nicht etwa andeuten, dass Professor Snape…." _Snape? Das kann doch nicht sein! _„Zu diesem Thema solltest du besser Dumbledore befragen. Aber Potter, sag, würdest du mir diese unwahrscheinlich geniale Karte borgen?"

Harriet konnte förmlich spüren wie Krone, Tatze, Moony und Wurmschwanz aufschrieen. Aber es war ihr Lehrer. _Tut mir leid, Dad._ „Natürlich", meinte sie knapp und gab Moody die Karte. Der wandte sich zum gehen, dann drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Eine Frage hätte ich noch: Warum führst du das Ei mitten in der Nacht spazieren?"

Harriet errötete. „Ich habe das Rätsel gelöst", erklärte sie. „Oh, das freut mich für dich. Es gibt nichts besseres als einen kleinen Mondscheinspaziergang um auf Ideen zu kommen", meinte Mad-Eye und humpelte davon. _Was für eine seltsame Person._

_So weit bin ich beim ersten Mal posten gekommen. Diesmal wird es hoffentlich weiter gehen._

_Ja, ich will diese Seite auch nicht erwähnen._

_Reviews?_


	22. Chapter 22

22. Die Faust und der Kuss

Am nächsten Morgen war sie entschlossen sich bei Draco zu entschuldigen. Sie passte ihn vor dem Frühstück ab.

„Draco, hör mal. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Ich hätte dich wegen dieser Sache mit Hagrid nicht verdächtigen dürfen, aber weißt du, ich werde ein bisschen komisch, wenn einer meiner Freunde Probleme hat", erklärte sie.

Der blonde Junge sah sie prüfend an. Dann meinte er großmütig: „Schon gut." Harriet zögerte. „Dann können wir jetzt wieder versuchen Freunde zu sein, oder?", meinte sie langsam. „Natürlich. Wenn du das willst."

„Gut, ich…" Weiter kam sie nicht, weil hinter ihr eine eisige weibliche Stimme meinte: „Potter, wir müssen uns unterhalten." Es war aber nicht Pansy, sondern Cho Chang, und sie sah sehr entschlossen aus.

„Cho! Worum geht es?" Cho funkelte sie an. „Ich habe gehört, dass du mit Cedric in Hogsmeade warst…" „Ja, war ich. Ist doch nicht verboten, oder?", erwiderte Harriet ruhig. Cho kniff die Augen zusammen. „Offenbar kapierst du es nicht, Potter. Deswegen will ich es jetzt ein für alle mal klar stellen: Cedric ist mein Freund. Also lass gefälligst die Finger von ihm!"

„Ihr seid zusammen? Davon hat er aber nichts erwähnt, als er mit mir in den _Drei Besen _Händchen gehalten hat…."

Cho atmete scharf ein. „Ich warne dich nur einmal, Potter. Nur weil du eine hässliche Narbe auf der Stirn hast, gibt dir das noch lange nicht das Recht anderen den Freund auszuspannen", zischte sie.

„Cedric ist nicht dein Freund, Chang. Er hat viel zu viel Niveau um sich mit einer wie dir einzulassen", erwiderte Harriet eben so scharf.

„Das reicht jetzt!" Cho holte aus um ihr eine zu kleben. Aber Harriet war schneller. Sie duckte sich und trat die Fünftklässlerin heftig ins Schienbein. Cho starrte sie mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzten und Unglauben an – und stürzte sich dann auf sie.

Es war nicht Harriets erster Kampf mit einem anderen Mädchen, sie hatte sich schon öfter mit Pansy angelegt, doch da war es meistens um rohe Gewalt gegangen. Diesmal war es anders. Harriet wollte Cho weh tun. Also kratzte sie, und riss ihr Haare aus, und biss sie in die Hand.

Um sie herum bildeten sich Fraktionen, die jeweils die eine oder die andere anfeuerte. Chos Cheerleader, einige ältere Ravenclaws, allen voran Chos Freundin Marietta, waren in der eindeutigen Minderheit.

„Gib's ihr, Harry! Kratz ihr die Augen aus!", forderte Parvati mit Nachdruck. Harriet wäre dieser Aufforderung ja gerne nachgekommen, aber leider war Cho die Größere und stärker als sie aussah. Sie wurden ausgerechnet von McGonagall getrennt. „Potter! Chang! Ich glaube es einfach nicht! Das gibt eine Woche Nachsitzen für Sie beide. Und Potter, ausgerechnet! Als Champion sollten Sie es besser wissen! Welchen Eindruck wird das wohl auf unsere Gäste machen!" _Ich bin sicher zumindest den Durmstrangs wird es gefallen. _Diesen Gedanken sprach sie aber wohlweislich nicht aus.

Sie erzählte Hermine und Ron natürlich von ihrem nächtlichen Erlebnis, aber auch die beiden konnten sich nicht erklären, was Mr. Crouch bei Snape gesucht haben könnte.

„Aber ich hab euch ja schon immer gesagt, Snape hat irgendetwas auf dem Kerbholz. So unheimlich und unangenehm wie der ist. Und Moody ist auch dieser Meinung. Ich wette er hat Harrys Namen in den Kelch geschmuggelt", meinte Ron. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Ach komm, glaubst du wirklich Dumbledore würde ihn hier arbeiten lassen, wenn es so wäre?", entgegnete sie kopfschüttelnd, „Nur weil jemand unheimlich ist, muss er noch lange nicht böse sein." Aber wenn Ron sich einmal in einen Gedanken verrannt hatte, war er davon nicht mehr abzubringen.

Später am Tag sprach sie Cedric auf den Zwischenfall an. „Ich hab gehört, du hast dich mit Cho geprügelt?" „Kann man so sagen, ja. Und eines kann ich dir verraten, sie hat einen verdammt kräftigen rechten Haken", meinte Harriet nur.

„Warum?"

„Nun, ich nehme an, sie wurde so geboren, ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass sie Muskeltraining macht. Obwohl man kann nie wissen…"

„Harry…"

„Ja?"

„Ich meinte, warum habt ihr euch geprügelt." _Weil sie eine blöde Schnepfe ist. _„Sie wollte, dass ich mich von dir fernhalte. Sie lebt unter der Illusion, dass ihr zusammen seid", erklärte Harriet langsam, „Es war so eine Art Revierstreitigkeit, weißt du."

Cedric sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ihr habt euch um mich geprügelt? Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich mich geehrt fühle, oder entsetzt bin", meinte er dann. „Normalerweise tue ich so was nicht", beeilte sich Harriet ihm zu versichern, „Ich bin ansonsten viel…weiblicher. Wirklich."

Cedric grinste. „Du bist schon ziemlich merkwürdig, weißt du das eigentlich, Harry?" „Auf eine positive oder auf eine negative Art merkwürdig?" Solche Fragen waren enorm wichtig, wenn einen ein Mann als „merkwürdig" bezeichnete.

Cedrics Antwort bestand darin, dass er seine Lippen auf ihre presste. _Oh, Gott, Cedric Diggory küsste mich! ER küsst MICH! _Sie lösten sich voneinander und Cedric schenkte ihr ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. „Wir sehen uns noch. Bis später", meinte er und eilte davon. _Cedric hat mich geküsst! Ich fasse es nicht!_

Glücklich schwebte sie in die nächste Unterrichtsstunde, wo sie die Neuigkeit natürlich sofort ihren Freunden berichten musste. Ihre Reaktionen fielen sehr verschieden aus. („Er hat dich geküsst? Wie war es?" – Lavender. „Er hat dich geküsst? Gratuliere! Und wann sehr ihr euch wieder?" – Parvati. „Er hat dich also endlich geküsst. Schön für dich. Konzentrier dich jetzt lieber auf den Unterricht."- Hermine. „Er hat dich _geküsst_? Und du hast es zugelassen? Was findest du nur an diesem Kerl?" –Ron.)

Besonders Ron war nicht allzu begeistert. „Heißt das, ihr seid jetzt fest zusammen, oder so was?", begann er nach der Stunde von neuem, „Warum eigentlich ausgerechnet Diggory? Er ist ein _Hufflepuff. _Und viel zu alt für dich. Was ist mit Bill? Der hat dir doch gefallen. Bill ist zur Zeit Single. Ich könnte da was arrangieren, wenn du willst."

Harriet schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du meinst Cedric sei zu alt für mich und empfiehlst mir im gleichen Atemzug Bill!"

„Dann eben Percy. Ihr kommt doch gut zurecht. Und Penelope hat ihn sitzen lassen. Ich habe noch drei weitere Brüder zur Auswahl. Oder nimm wenigstens einen Gryffindor. Was ist mit Wood?", brabbelte Ron weiter, „Den hast du doch letztes Jahr geküsst." _Mein Gott, wenn er sich schon bei mir so aufführt, was wird erst, wenn ihm klar wird, dass Ginny sich am Ball Michael Corner angelacht hat?_

„Ron, ich bin glücklich mit Cedric, danke für deine Besorgnis." Aber Ron versuchte weiterhin ihr einen seiner Brüder aufzuschwatzen. Harriet beschloss ihn zu ignorieren.

Da sie es hasste sich mit kryptischen Anspielungen auf ihre nächste Aufgabe zufrieden geben zu müssen, beschloss sie ihr Drambul bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich auszuprobieren. Leider hatte sie ja gar keine Ahnung wie das Ding eigentlich funktionierte. Also legte die die Kugel auf ihre rechte Handfläche, schloss die Augen und verlangte laut: „Zeige mir, wonach ich mich schmerzlichst sehne!" Wie nicht anders zu erwarten geschah gar nichts. _Nun, man kann nicht alles haben, nicht wahr? _Sie würde auch so zu recht kommen.

_Reviews?_


	23. Chapter 23

23. Die zweite Aufgabe

Da Sirius ja über alles Ungewöhnliche das passierte informiert werden wollte, und der Einbruch von Mr. Crouch in Snapes Büro eindeutig nicht zur Tagesordnung gehörte, schrieb sie ihm einen Brief, der ihn über das Geschehnis informierte. Danach wandte sie sich einem dringenderen Problem zu.

Wie sollte sie unter Wasser überleben um was auch immer zu suchen und zu finden?

Sie vergrub sich in der Bibliothek um eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu finden, suchte mit McGonagalls Erlaubnis sogar in der Verbotenen Abteilung und bat auch Madame Pince um Hilfe, doch sie fand nichts. Natürlich hätte sie Cedric fragen können, ob er schon eine Idee hatte, aber sie traute sich nicht so richtig.

Überhaupt war die Situation zwischen ihnen seit dem Kuss gespannt und ungelöst. Meistens grinsten sie sich blöd an, wenn sie sich sahen, aber keiner der beiden brachte den Kuss oder das Turnier oder eigentlich sonst etwas zur Sprache.

Unterdessen verrann die Zeit viel zu schnell. Ehe sie es sich versah waren es nur noch zwei Tage bis zur zweiten Aufgabe und sie hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte. Dafür erhielt sie einen extrem kurzen Brief von Sirius: „Schick mir das Datum des nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenendes eulenwenden zurück." _Ist das alles? Kein „Natürlich ist Snape ein Todesesser"? Kein „Viel Glück für deine nächste Aufgabe"? Kein „Es geht mir gut"? _Seufzend schickte sie den Waldkauz, der den Brief gebracht hatte, mit dem verlangten Datum zurück.

Die Tatsache, dass Hagrid ihnen an diesen Tag Baby-Einhörner im Unterricht präsentierte, konnte sie auch nicht aufheitern. Sie wollte ja eigentlich nicht wieder zu Snape rennen, aber sie tat es trotzdem, nur um kurz vor seinem Büro wieder umzudrehen, weil sie der Mut verlassen hatte.

Gemeinsam mit Hermine und Ron durchforstete sie verzweifelt alle Bücher, die sie sich ausgeborgt hatte, noch einmal, ohne etwas zu finden. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Wenn ihr selbst Hermine nicht helfen konnte, wer konnte es denn dann? Sie war so fertig und nervös, dass sie in der letzten Nacht nicht schlafen konnte, sondern sich stattdessen in die Bibliothek schlich um vielleicht doch noch etwas zu finden. Sie suchte und suchte und suchte, bis sie vollkommen erschöpft einschlief.

Sie wurde von Dobby geweckt.

„Harriet Potter muss sich beeilen! Die nächste Runde beginnt in zehn Minuten!", erklärte der kleine Hauself. Harriet starrte ihn verwirrt an und verstand zunächst gar nichts. Dann fuhr sie erschrocken hoch. „Zehn Minuten!"

Dobby zupfte sie am Ärmel. „Harriet Potter sollte längenst unten am See bei den anderen Champions sein!" Er sprang aufgeregt auf und ab. Harriet seufzte. „Ist egal, Dobby. Ich werde nicht antreten. Ich weiß auch gar nicht wie. Du solltest gehen und Dumbledore sagen, dass…"

„Aber die Wassermenschen haben Harriet Potters Wheezy!" „Was haben sie?" „Ihren Wheezy. Dobby will nicht, dass Harriet Potter ihren Wheezy verliert, deswegen hat er das Rätsel für sie gelöst", erklärte Dobby.

Harriet war nur noch verwirrter. „Häh? Woher weißt du überhaupt was die zweite Aufgabe ist?", wunderte sie sich. Dobby sah etwas verlegen zu Boden. „Dobby hat gehört wie Professor McGonagall im Lehrerzimmer über die zweite Aufgabe gesprochen hat", gestand er. Dann holte er etwas aus seinem Hosensack hervor.

„Sie müssen das essen. Dianthuskraut! Kurz bevor Sie in den See gehen um Ihren Wheezy zurück zu holen", erklärte er und drückte Harriet etwas in die Hand, das aussah wie ein grüner Rattenschwanz.

„Und damit kann ich unter Wasser atmen?" _Wenn das so leicht ist, wieso hab ich das dann nicht selbst herausgefunden? _„Ja, aber jetzt muss Harriet Potter sich beeilen! Und Dobby muss zurück in die Küche."

Harriet rannte so schnell sie konnte zum See.

Cedric, Fleur und Krum standen neben den Richtertisch und sahen ihr entgegen. Cedric wirkte erleichtert sie zu sehen. „Tschuldigung-bin-da", keuchte sie. „Wo hast du gesteckt? Wir haben schon gewartet!" Diese Aussage kam von Percy (offenbar war Mr. Crouch noch immer krank) und war ungewöhnlich scharf. Er wirkte sehr nervös, und plötzlich wusste Harriet was Dobby mit „Wheezy" gemeint hatte.

_Oh mein Gott, sie haben Ron! Offenbar glauben die Junioren auch was im Tagespropheten steht. _Nachdem sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war, stellte sie sich neben die anderen Champions an den Seerand. „Alles klar, Harry? Du weißt doch wie du es anstellst, oder?", wisperte ihr Bagman zu. Sie nickte nur.

Bagman klatschte zufrieden in die Hände. „Dann ist es also soweit. Unsere Champions haben genau eine Stunde, um das zurückzuholen, was ihnen genommen wurde. Ich zähle bis drei. Eins-zwei.drei!" Ein Pfiff ertönte.

Harriet steckte sich das Kraut in den Mund und zog ihre Schuhe aus. Das Kraut schmeckte extrem grauslich. Sie watete ins Wasser und registrierte aus den Augenwinkeln wie Krum im Wasser verschwand.

Und dann blieb ihr plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung die Luft weg. Sie keuchte und griff nach ihrem Hals und spürte an diesem zwei Lappenpartien mit Schlitzen, die da eigentlich nicht hingehörten.

_Ich hab Kiemen! Dobby du blöder Misttroll, was hast du dir denn dabei gedacht.!_

Panisch steckte sie ihren Kopf unter Wasser, wo sie nun wieder frei atmen konnte. Sie streckte ihre Arme aus um loszuschwimmen und musste feststellen, dass sich Schwimmhäute zwischen ihren Fingern gebildet hatten. Das gleiche war zwischen ihren Zehen geschehen.

_Oh nein. Oh nein. Oh nein. _Um nicht wieder einmal in Ohnmacht zu fallen, schwamm sie einfach los. Sie tauchte immer tiefer und fühlte sich im Wasser wie zuhause. Sie fand aber keine Spur von Ron oder den Wassermenschen.

„Hi, hi. Du siehst ja aus wie ein Fisch!", kicherte eine Stimme neben ihr. Sie fuhr zu Tode erschrocken herum und erblickte Myrte, die vor ihr im Wasser schwebte. Myrte grinste. „Ähm, vielleicht solltest du's mal dort hinten probieren. Viel Glück. Zeig denen was Frauenpower ist!", meinte Myrte und deutete in die entsprechende Richtung. Harriet nickte und schwamm in die gewiesene Richtung.

Sie kam zu einem großen Felsen und hörte das Lied der Wassermenschen. Sie folgte seinem Klang. Sie kam zur Wassermenschenstadt. Die Einwohner hatten graue Haut und grünes Haar und sahen gar nicht freundlich aus.

Auf dem Dorfplatz fand sie dann Ron. Er war gemeinsam mit Hermine, Cho und einem Mädchen, das Fleur recht ähnlich sah, an den Fuß einer riesigen Wassermenschenstatue gebunden worden. Alle vier schienen zu schlafen.

Harriet fand einen spitzen Stein am Boden und schwamm zu den Gefangenen. Die Wassermenschen starrten sie feindselig an, attackierten sie aber zum Glück nicht mit ihren Speeren, die sie grimmig festhielten.

Harriet schnitt Rons Fesseln durch und starrte dann schuldbewusst auf Hermine. Sie sah sich nach den anderen Champions um. _Sie ist meine beste Freundin, ich kann sie nicht einfach so zurück lassen. _Doch Hermine war nicht ihre Aufgabe. Sie sah sich verzweifelt um und erblickte Cedric, der mit einer riesigen Blase um den Kopf und einen panischen Blick in den Augen, auf sie zu geschwommen kam.

„Hab mich verirrt! Fleur und Krum kommen gleich!", erklärte er. Er zog ein Messer aus der Tasche, schnitt Cho los, warf Harriet noch einmal einen fragenden Blick zu und schwamm dann mit Cho in den Armen in die Höhe.

_Ich wäre jetzt wirklich gerne an Chos Stelle in seinen Armen._

Krum kam, wie Cedric gesagt hatte, gleich danach. Er war ein Hai-Mensch. Harriet gab ihm dem Stein, er schnitt Hermine los, packte sie und schwamm in Richtung Oberfläche. _Ich sollte zusehen, dass ich Ron nach Oben bringe._

Sie sah das schlafende Mädchen an. _Und was wenn Fleur nicht kommt? _Und Fleur kam auch nicht.

Harriet schnitt das Mädchen los. Die Wassermenschen wollten sie daran hindern, aber sie warf ihnen einen bösen Blick zu, der sie zurückweichen ließ. Und dann machte sie sich daran Ron und das Mädchen nach Oben zu bringen. Sie dachte sie würde es nicht schaffen.

Sie hatte jeden am Kragen gepackt und ruderte sich mit den Füßen aufwärts. Sie dachte wirklich sie würde es nicht schaffen.

Sie hatte es nur ihren Flossen zu verdanken, dass es funktionierte. Sie nahm alle bösen Gedanken an Dobby zurück, der Hauself war ein Genie.

Sie hievte Ron und das Mädchen ans Ufer. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie wieder kiemen- und schwimmhäutelos war. So erschöpft wie sie war, wäre sie nun fast selbst ertrunken, doch sie schaffte es mit letzter Kraft an Ufer und verlor dann das Bewusstsein.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, lag ihr Kopf in Cedrics Schoss, was ihr sehr gut gefiel. Percy war weiß im Gesicht und sah erstaunlich jung aus. Er hatte Ron im Klammergriff und schien nicht daran zu denken ihn wieder loszulassen, was Ron sehr peinlich zu sein schien. Madame Pomfrey umsorgte Fleur, die mit Schnittwunden übersät war.

„He", meinte Cedric sanft, „Geht's dir wieder gut? Du hattest die Zeit überschritten, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht." Harriet nickte schwach.

„Du hättest das Lied nicht so ernst nehmen sollen. Harry", tadelte Hermine sanft, ohne auf Krum zu achten, der hinter ihr stand und versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, „Dumbledore hätte nicht zugelassen, dass einen von uns etwas passiert." „Oh."

Inzwischen hatte sich Percy mit den anderen Junioren zur Beratung zurückgezogen. Ron stellte sich kopfschüttelnd neben Hermine. Fleur kam zu ihnen. „Du 'ast Gabrielle gerettet, obwohl sie nischt deine Geisel war. Danke 'Arriet", sagte sie. „Kein Problem." „Ja, danke", meinte Gabrielle. Cedric streichelte nachdenklich Harriets Kopf und Cho Chang saß mit sauerem Gesichtsausdruck neben der Gruppe.

Plötzlich erschall Ludo Bagmans Stimme. „Meine Damen und Herren, wir haben unsere Entscheidung getroffen. Seehäuptling Murcus hat uns genau geschildert, was auf dem Grund des Sees geschehen ist, und wir haben beschlossen die Champions bei fünfzig möglichen Punkten wie folgt zu benoten: Miss Fleur Delacour hat zwar gezeigt, dass sie hervorragend mit dem Kopfblasenzauber umgehen kann, doch sie wurde von Grindelohs angegriffen und hat es nicht geschafft ihre Geisel zu befreien. Wir erteilen ihr fünfundzwanzig Punkte." „Isch 'ab eigentlisch keinen verdient", nuschelte Fleur mit hängendem Kopf.

„Mr. Cedric Diggory, der ebenfalls den Kopfblasenzauber verwendet hat, kam als erster zurück, allerdings nach der gesetzten Deadline. Wir erteilen ihm siebenundvierzig Punkte." „Gratuliere", flüsterte Harriet.

„Mr. Viktor Krum hat eine unvollständige Verwandlung benutzt, die dennoch sehr wirksam war, und kam als zweiter zurück. Er erhält vierzig Punkte." Karakoff klatschte besonders laut.

„Miss Harriet Potter…" _Jetzt kommt's. _„..hat mit bester Wirkung Dianthuskraut genommen. Sie kehrte als Letzte zurück, weit über dem Zeitlimit. Wie uns der Seehäuptling allerdings mitteilte, hat sie die Geiseln als erste erreicht, und die Verspätung ist auf die Tatsache zurück zuführen, dass sie alle Geiseln, nicht nur die eigene, in Sicherheit wissen wollte. Die Mehrzahl der Richter.." Bagman warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf Karakoff. „…sind der Überzeugung, dass dies moralisches Rückrat bewiest und mit der vollen Punktezahl belohnt werden sollte. Dennoch lautet das Ergebnis fünfundvierzig Punkte."

_Moment jetzt sind Cedric und ich gemeinsam am ersten Platz. _Tobender Applaus brach aus, den Harriet gar nicht mitbekam, weil Cedric sich in diesem Moment zu ihr herunterbeugte und sie küsste.

„Die dritte und letzte Runde findet am 24. Juni bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit statt. Wir werden den Champions genau ein Monat vorher mitteilen, was auf sie zukommt", erklärte Bagman. _Ich sollte Dobby ein paar Socken kaufen. Viele Paare um genau zu sein._

_Okay, ich glaube ich muss hier kurz eine Erklärung abgeben._

_Ich war mir nie wirklich sicher, wie ernst diese „_wonach du dich schmerzlich sehnest"-_Zeile des Liedes zu nehmen ist._

_Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass damit der Mensch gemeint ist, der einem am wichtigsten ist, hätte es in Harriets Fall Hermine sein müssen (Cedric fällt als Champion sowieso weg). Diese wurde aber als Geisel für Viktor gebraucht, weswegen Ron zu Harriets Geisel wurde. (Das ist nicht so abwertend gemeint, wie es klingt). Bei Cedric ist es ebenfalls so, dass Harriet halt auch ein Champion ist. Cho wurde nicht ausgewählt, weil er in sie verliebt wäre, oder so was (das ist er nicht), sondern weil sie seine beste Freundin ist. Das wird er Harriet auch noch erklären, glaub ich._

_So das war alles glaube ich._

_Reviews?_


	24. Chapter 24

24. Wiedersehen mit Tatze

Natürlich brachten die Ereignisse dieser Runde viel Trubel mit sich. Hermine war etwas säuerlich weil sie nun offiziell als Krums Herzchen galt, allerdings galt das ja auch für Ron in Harriets Fall, obwohl ihre Turtelei mit Cedric auch nicht unbeachtet geblieben war.

Anfand März bekam sie einen neuen Brief von Sirius. „Komm Samstagnachmittag um zwei zu dem Gatter an der Straße, die aus Hogsmeade herausführt (an _Derwisch und Banges _vorbei). Bring soviel Essbares mit wie du tragen kannst", war der ganze Inhalt.

_Oh mein Gott, der Arme. Er ist am Verhungern und begibt sich nach Hogsmeade, wo er ganz leicht geschnappt werden könnte, und das alles nur wegen mir! Hoffentlich passiert ihm nichts._

An diesem Nachmittag hatten sie als letzte Stunde Zaubertränke. Vor dem Klassenzimmer hatten Pansy und die anderen Slytherin-Mädchen die Köpfe über einer Illustrierten zusammengesteckt. Es war die _Hexenwoche._

Pansy grinste Harriet, Hermine und Ron bösartig an. „Das wird euch interessieren. Viel Spaß", meinte Pansy gehässig und warf Hermine die Zeitschrift zu. In diesem Augenblick winkte Professor Snape sie in die Klasse. Sobald Snape ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, blätterte Hermine hastig in der Zeitschrift bis sie den Artikel fand, der Pansy offenbar zu so gut gefallen hatte.

Ein Foto von Harriet prangte über den neuesten Artikel von der Kimmkorn. Der Artikel hieß „Harriet Potters stummes Herzensleid". Der Inhalt lautete folgendermaßen: „Ein Mädchen wie kein anderes, könnte man meiden – doch auch ein Mädchen, das die gleichen Qualen des Herzens durchleidet wie alle anderen." _Gott, dieser Stil! Wer liest so was, und noch dazu gerne?_

Sie las weiter: „Seit dem tragischen Ableben ihrer Eltern der Liebe beraubt, glaubte die vierzehnjährige Harriet Potter, endlich Trost bei ihrem festen Freund auf Hogwarts, Ronald Weasley (dem Sohn des Ministerium-Angestellten Arthur Weasley), gefunden zu haben. Doch sie ahnte nicht, dass ihre Seele in diesem ohnehin von persönlichen Verlusten geprägtem Leben bald einen neuen schweren Schlag erleiden würde." _Himmel, das klingt ja fast so als wäre ich todkrank._

Entgegen ihres besseren Wissens las sie weiter. „Hermine Granger, die beste Freundin des Mädchens das überlebt war, hegte offenbar schon lange eine Vorliebe für den jungen Mann an Miss Potters Seite." _Das ist zur Abwechslung sogar mal wahr._

„Miss Granger schreckte nicht davor zurück sich zu holen, was sie wollte und wurde bereits des Öfteren in Hogsmeade allein mit dem jungen Mister Weasley gesehen, wobei die beiden sehr vertraut miteinander umgingen."

„Natürlich. Immerhin kennen wir uns ja schon lange", murmelte Ron an dieser Stelle. „Andrerseits ist da noch Viktor Krum, der bulgarische Sucher und Held der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft, der zurzeit in Hogsmeade weilt und eine offensichtliche Schwäche für Miss Granger hat." Ron sog scharf Luft ein.

„Krum hat sie bereits eingeladen, ihn während der Sommerferien in Bulgarien zu besuchen, und versichert, er habe „solche Gefühle noch für kein Mädchen empfunden." Miss Granger spielt nun schon seit geraumer Zeit mit den Gefühlen beider Jungen, ohne Rücksicht auf das Mädchen zu nehmen, das sie als ihre beste Freundin bezeichnet. Allerdings sind es womöglich gar nicht die zweifelhaften natürlichen Reize Miss Grangers, denen die beiden Jungen unglücklich verfallen sind." _Jetzt kommt's. Arme Hermine._

„Im Grunde ist sie hässliche, meint Pansy Parkinson, eine hübsche" (_würg)_ „und lebhafte" (_ha, das ich nicht lache_) „Viertklässlerin, „aber dass sie einen Liebestrank zusammenbraut, traue ich ihr durchaus zu, sie hat ja ziemlich viel Grips. Ich bin sicher, damit schafft sie es."" _Träum weiter, Pansy._

„Natürlich sind Liebestränke in Hogwarts verboten und zweifellos sollte Albus Dumbledore dieser Behauptung nachgehen. In der Zwischenzeit können alle, die sich um das Wohl von Harriet Potter sorgen, nur hoffen, dass sie sich ihre Freunde in Zukunft besser aussucht."

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du die Kimmkorn nicht verärgern sollst", zischte Ron, „Jetzt hat sie dich aufs Korn genommen und macht aus dir so eine –so eine Lebedame!" Harriet und Hermine starrten ihn ungläubig an. „Eine Lebedame!" Rons Ohren liefen rot an. „So nennt es jedenfalls meine Mum", murmelte er. Hermine kicherte und warf die _Hexenwoche _mit einigen abfälligen Kommentaren neben sich auf den freien Stuhl.

Sie arbeiteten schweigend an ihren Tränken. Dann meinte Hermine nach einigen Minuten: „Eines ist schon komisch. Wie hat sie das alles rausgefunden?" „Was rausgefunden? Dass du Liebestränke gebraut hast?", erwiderte Ron sofort. „Nein, das mit Viktor. Er hat mich gefragt, gleich nachdem er mich aus dem See gezogen hat…" „WAS!" Ron ließ alles fallen, das er in den Händen hielt.

"Seid bitte leiser!", zischte Harriet und sah sich unbehaglich um. Lavender und Parvati drehten sich um und runzelten missbilligenden die Stirnen. „Und was hast du geantwortet?", zischte Ron. „Und er hat auch wirklich gesagt, dass er noch nie solche Gefühle für jemanden empfunden hätte. Aber wie könnte Rita Kimmkorn uns belauscht haben? Sie war nicht da…oder doch? Vielleicht hat sie einen Tarnumhang und…" „Was hast du _geantwortet!" _„Leiser!", zischte Harriet. Nun drehten sich auch schon Theodore Nott und Blaise nach ihnen um. „Mich hat nur interessiert, ob es dir und Harry gut geht und-"

„So faszinierend Ihr gesellschaftliches Leben zweifellos ist, Miss Granger, ich muss Sie doch ermahnen, es nicht im Unterricht zu erörtern", erklärte Snape mit schneidender Stimme, der direkt vor ihren Tisch stand, „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Er glitt um den Tisch herum und fand die _Hexenwoche._

„Aha. Darum ging es also", meinte er vollkommen unbeeindruckt, „Es wird wohl das Beste sein, wenn ich euch drei trenne. Miss Granger, Sie setzten sich zu Miss Parkinson. Potter, du tauscht mit Nott Platz." Harriet nahm seufzend neben Blaise Platz, der sie angrinste. Das brachte sie dazu noch lauter zu seufzen.

„Weißt du, Potter. Da du zur Zeit ohnehin an jeden Finger zwei hast, wie deine beste Freundin auch…Unser Date steht noch immer aus", wisperte Blaise. Harriet rückte ein wenig von ihm ab. „Und es wird auch bis in alle Ewigkeit ausstehen", murmelte sie und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Trank.

Wenig später platzte Karkaroff herein, der mit Snape sprechen wollte. „Nach der Stunde", schnarrte der Zaubertränkelehrer. Nach der Stunde wollte Snape Harriet noch sprechen. „Potter, ich schätze es nicht bestohlen zu werden. Das war nun schon das zweite Mal." „Was! Ich habe gar nichts gestohlen!" „Lügen ist sinnlos. Baumschlangenhaut und Dianthuskraut. Ich weiß, dass du es warst", meinte Snape. Harriet schwieg.

Die Baumschlangenhaut hatte Hermine vor zwei Jahren gestohlen um den Vielsafttrank brauen zu können. Und offenbar hatte Dobby das Dianthuskraut aus Snapes Vorräten entwendet. „Du schleichst noch immer Nachts in deinen Umhang im Schloss herum, obwohl du es inzwischen besser wissen solltest", fuhr Snape fort, „Nur weil Mad-Eye…" „Mad-Eye!", rief Harriet aus, „Hat er es Ihnen nicht gesagt!"

Snape, der nun offensichtlich aus dem Konzept gekommen war, starrte sie verwirrt an. „Was hat mir Mad-Eye nicht gesagt?", wollte er wissen. „Dass Mr. Crouch in Ihr Büro eingebrochen ist!" Snape starrte sie entgeistert und ein wenig besorgt an. „Potter, sei nicht lächerlich. Wieso sollte Bartimus Crouch in mein Büro einbrechen?"

„Das müssen Sie mir sagen. Moody hat ein paar ganz komische Andeutungen gemacht…" „Und wie kommst du darauf, dass es ausgerechnet Crouch war, wenn ich fragen darf. Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass eingebrochen wurde?", wollte Snape wissen. „Äh…" _Toll, jetzt hab ich mich mal wieder reingeritten. _Zögernd erzählte Harriet von jener Nacht und dem Eierrätsel. Snape sah sie nur ausdruckslos an. „Und dann hab ich Moody die Karte gegeben", schloss sie ihre Erzählung ab.

„Fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil du unerlaubt mitten in der Nacht durch die Gänge geschlichen bist. Und damit bist du noch billig davon gekommen. Du kannst jetzt gehen", sagte der Lehrer dann. _Undank ist der Welten Lohn. _Niedergeschlagen begab sie sich auf die Suche nach Hermine und Ron und stieß dabei fast mit Karkaroff, der nun endlich mit Snape reden wollte. _Ich frage mich, was er will. Hat Sirius nicht gesagt, er ist ein Todesesser? Und Moody meint Snape sei einer? Ich kann Sirius ja fragen._

Am Samstag begaben sie (Harriet, Hermine und Ron) sich von Essen beladen nach Hogsmeade. Bevor sie sich zu Sirius aufmachten suchten sie noch Dankesgeschenke für Dobby aus (auch wenn sich Harriet vornahm mit ihm über das Thema „Nichts aus Snapes Büro stehlen" zu unterhalten).

Dann gingen sie zu dem Treffpunkt, den Sirius ihnen genannt hatte. Ein großer schwarzer Hund mit zottigem Fell erwartete sie. „Hallo, Tatze", begrüßte Harriet ihren Paten. Der wedelte mit dem Schwanz und schnüffelte an ihrer Tasche, dann drehte er sich um und führte sie bis zum Fuß eines felsigen Berges. Der Hund legte ein ziemliches Tempo vor und es fiel Harriet, Hermine und Ron entsprechend schwer ihm auf den felsigen Untergrund hinterher zu kommen.

Er führte sie in eine Höhle, in welcher Seidenschnabel, der Hippogreif, an einen großen Stein angeleint war. Die drei Neuankömmlinge verbeugten sich rasch vor dem Tier. Diese erwiderte die Geste nach kurzem Nachdenken und ließ sich dann auch kurz von Harriet streicheln.

Sirius hatte sich inzwischen wieder in einen Menschen verwandelt. Er trug den gleichen grauen zerlumpten Umhang, den er schon bei seiner Flucht aus Askaban angehabt hatte. Sein schwarzes Haar war wieder länger geworden und er sah um einiges abgemagerter, dreckiger und kränker aus als bei ihrem Gespräch in dem Kamin. Harriet gab ihm wortlos das Bündel mit Hühnerbeinen und Brot, das sie in ihrer Tasche transportiert hatte.

„Danke", meinte Sirius fast ein wenig schüchtern, „Hab in der letzten Zeit vor allem von Ratten gelebt. Darf in Hogsmeade nicht zuviel Essen stehlen, sonst würde noch wer auf mich aufmerksam." Es war ein merkwürdiger Moment. Sie hatte ihren Paten in den letzten Monaten schrecklich vermisst, aber jetzt, wo er vor ihr stand, wurde ihr erst bewusst, wie wenig sie ihn eigentlich kannte, und wie sehr sie sich emotional an jemanden gebunden hatte, der ein alles andere als sicheres Leben führte. Sirius nagte stumm an seinen Hühnerknochen.

„Sirius, was machst du hier?", fragte Harriet schließlich. „Ich erfülle meine Pflicht als Pate", erwiderte er, „Sieh mich nicht so an, deine Mutter hat das auch immer getan. Ich passe schon auf mich auf. Für die Leute hier bin ich ein süßer kleiner Streuner, du musst dir also keine Sorgen machen."

„Ich mache mir aber Sorgen!", meinte sein Patenkind etwas vorwurfsvoll. „Ich auch, und genau deswegen bin ich hier. Ich will in deiner Nähe sein, für alle Fälle." _Na toll, wie soll man mit jemanden argumentieren, der sich nur in Gefahr begibt um in meiner Nähe sein zu können, und das auch nur, weil er sich Sorgen macht? _Harriet seufzte. „Sei halt einfach vorsichtig, ja?" „Natürlich."

Unterdessen studierten Ron und Hermine eine alte vergilbte Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten, _die in der Höhle herumlag. „Sieh mal, Harry. Hier geht es um Crouchs Krankheit", erklärte Ron, „Klingt als wäre es sterbenskrank, oder so was." „Ist doch nur die wohlverdiente Strafe dafür, dass er Winky entlassen hat", sagte Hermine kühl. „Nicht schon wieder diese Hauselfensache!"

Sirius merkte auf. „Crouch hat seine Hauselfe entlassen?", vergewisserte er sich. „Ja, bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft", erwiderte Harriet und berichtete schnell von den Ereignissen der damaligen Zeit. Sirius schritt nachdenklich in der Höhle auf und ab und stellte ein paar Fragen. „Sirius, kennst du Mr. Crouch?", erkundigte sich Harriet.

Sirius Miene verdüsterte sich. „Oh, ja, ich kenne ihn", meinte er bitter, „Auf seinen Befehl hin wurde ich nach Askaban gebracht- ohne Gerichtsverhandlung." „Was!", riefen Harriet, Hermine und Ron wie aus einen Mund.

„Crouch war früher der Chef der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung. Er war sogar als nächster Zaubereiminister im Gespräch. Ein großartiger Zauberer, dieser Barty Crouch, mit starken magischen Kräften und machthungrig, aber nie ein Anhänger der dunklen Seite. Im Gegenteil", erklärte Sirius. „Moody meinte, Mr. Crouch sei noch bessener davon Schwarzmagier zu fassen als er selbst", erzählte Harriet. Sirius sah sie ernst an.

„Ja, weißt du, damals herrschten wirklich schlimmer Zeiten und Crouch…Stellt euch vor, ihr lebt in einer Zeit in der Voldemort sehr mächtig ist, er sammelt Anhänger, aber ihr wisst nicht wer zu ihm gehört und wer nicht. Ihr wisst, dass er schreckliche Dinge tut, dass er herrschen will und bereit ist sehr weit dafür zu gehen. Ihr habt Angst um euer eigenes Leben, das eurer Freund und eurer Familie. Jede Woche gibt es neue Meldungen über neue Folter, Verschwundene, Morde. Im Ministerium herrscht Chaos. Das alles muss vor den Muggel verborgen werden, doch es sterben auch Muggel….Solche Zeiten bringen das Beste in Menschen zum Vorschein, aber auch das Schlimmste. Crouchs Grundsätze mögen am Anfang gut gewesen sein, ich weiß es nicht. Er stieg innerhalb des Ministeriums rasch auf und begann harte Maßnahmen gegen Voldemorts Anhänger zu befehlen. Den Auroren erteilte er weitgehende Machtbefugnisse – zum Beispiel zu töten anstatt Gefangene zu machen. Und ich war auch nicht der Einzige, den sie ohne Prozess den Dementoren ausgeliefert haben. Crouch hat Gewalt mit Gewalt bekämpft, das Anwenden von Unverzeihlichen Flüchen gegen Verdächtige erlaubt. Im Grunde wurde er genauso skrupel- und gefühllos wie die Gegenseite. Aber er hatte seine Anhänger. Als Voldemort verschwand, sah es so aus als wäre nur noch ein Frage der Zeit bis er den Ministerposten übernehmen würde, doch dann wurde Crouchs eigener Sohn gefasst, als er in Begleitung einer Gruppe Todesesser unterwegs war. Hässlicher Schock für den guten Barty, könnte ich mir vorstellen…"

„War sein Sohn denn wirklich ein Todesesser?", erkundigte sich Harriet. „Keine Ahnung. Ich war damals ja bereits in Askaban. Der Junge wurde in Begleitung von Leuten geschnappt die Todesesser waren, so viel steht fest."

„Hat Crouch versucht seinen Sohn raus zu hauen?", fragte Hermine. Sirius lachte rau und schüttelte den Kopf. „Crouchs väterliche Zuneigung ging nur soweit, dass er dafür sorgte, dass seinem Sohn der Prozess gemacht wurde, und angeblich war dieser Prozess auch nicht viel mehr als eine Gelegenheit für Crouch zu zeigen, wie sehr er seinen Sohn hasste. Danach schickte er ihn direkt nach Askaban."

Sirius starrte ins Nichts. _Ich frage mich, was Percy sagen würde, wenn er diese hässlichen Geschichten über seinen Boss kennen würde. _Sanft fragte sie: „Was wurde aus ihn? Ist er noch dort?" „Nein", sagte Sirius matt, „Er starb ungefähr ein Jahr nachdem sie ihn eingeliefert haben." Harriet schwieg.

„Er sah schon nicht gut aus, als er eingeliefert wurde", nahm Sirius den Faden wieder auf und starrte glasig vor sich hin, „Crouch und seine Frau durfte ihm am Totenbett besuchen. Crouchs Frau starb kurz danach ebenfalls. Verzweiflung. Die Leiche des Jungen wurde nicht einmal abgeholt. Die Dementoren haben sie draußen vor der Festung begraben." Er schüttelte den Kopf und trank etwas von den mitgebrachten Kürbissaft.

„Frag ihn wegen Snape", zischte Ron. „Nein!", zischte Harriet zurück. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Snape ein Todesesser ist, Ron", sagte Sirius, „Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass ich ihn nie sonderlich mochte. Als er nach Hogwarts kam, kannte er schon mehr Flüche als die Hälfte der Siebtklässler, er war schon immer von den dunklen Künsten fasziniert. Die Schüler mit denen er herumhing, erwiesen sich später fast alle als Todesesser. Rosier und Wilkes – die wurden nach Voldemorts Sturz getötet. Der Lestranges-Clan – Askaban. Avery – hat behauptet er stand unter den Imperius-Fluch. Aber Snape selbst wurde nie beschuldigt. Und Dumbledore scheint ihm zu vertrauen…" _Aber er und Karkaroff scheinen sich gut zu kennen, und der war auch ein Todesesser, doch das heißt nichts._

„Sirius, darf ich dich was fragen? Was hältst du von Moody?", erkundigte sich Harriet. „Nun, er nimmt die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sehr ernst und er vertraut niemandem. Aber er hat nie getötet, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Hat die Leute immer lebend abgeliefert. Er war hart, aber er hat nie die Mittel der Todesesser angewandt. Wieso fragst du?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich glaube, ich mag ihn einfach nicht besonders. Ich…" _Ich hab ihm die Karte gegeben. _„…bin nicht sicher, ob ich ihn vertraue, das ist alles." Sirius starrte ins Leere. „Wenn es jemand gibt, der sicher nicht auf Voldemorts Seite steht, dann ist es Moody, Harry, soviel ist sicher", meinte er dann, „Wie spät ist es? Ihr dürft nicht zu lange hier bleiben." Harriet wollte noch nicht gehen, aber sie sah ein, dass es sein musste. Sirius wies sie noch an, untereinander von ihm als „Schnuffel" zu reden. Und brachte sie dann zurück zum Dorfrand.

_Diese Szene habe ich im Film sehr vermisst. Seufz. Überhaupt hab ich Sirius im Film vermisst. Ist euch übrigens aufgefallen um wie vieles besser Crouch sr. im Film weggekommen ist?_

_Reviews?_


	25. Chapter 25

25. Mr. Crouchs Wahn

_Liebe Harry,_

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Bestehen der Zweite Runde. Richte Hermine aus, sie soll sich nicht zu Herzen nehmen, was in der _Hexenwoche _über sie steht. Ich weiß besser als jeder andere, dass man nicht auf das hören sollte, was die anderen über einen sagen._

_Halt mich auf dem Laufenden, ja?_

_Remus Lupin_

Dobby freute sich sehr über die Socken und versprach auch in Zukunft nichts mehr aus Professor Snapes Büro zu stehlen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit sahen sie auch nach Winky, die todunglücklich über ihre Entlassung Butterbier als Schmerzstiller verwendete. Hermine war erbost und schaffte es die Hauselfen soweit zu bekommen, dass sie das Trio aus der Küche warfen.

In der Folge des Artikels in der _Hexenwoche _wurde Hermine plötzlich von allen möglichen Seiten wie eine Verbrecherin behandelt. Ihre Mitschüler warfen ihr böse Blicke zu und sie bekam Drohbriefe. In einem befand sich sogar unverdünnter Bubotubler-Eiter, der Hermines Hände verbrannte.

In Hagrids nächster Stunde nahmen sie Niffler durch, magische Geschöpfe die Gold finden und ausgraben konnten. Einer von den Niffler biss sehr zu Harriets Vergnügen Pansy Parkinson, die gerade über Hermine gelästert hatte, weil er ihre goldene Uhr haben wollte. Auch Hagrid versuchte Hermine aufzuheitern, allerdings mit bescheidenem Erfolg.

Letztlich war es ausgerechnet Luna Lovegood, das merkwürdige Ravenclaw-Mädchen aus Ginnys Jahrgang, dessen Vater das Schundmagazin der magischen Welt herausgab, das die richtigen Worte fand um Hermines Stimmung wieder zu heben.

„Weißt du man kann sowieso nicht glauben, was in der _Hexenwoche _steht. Die sind doch nur sensationslustig", meinte das blonde Mädchen, „Die haben noch nicht einmal zugeben, dass Mrs. Fudge an der Leprechan-Verschwörung beteiligt war. Dabei weiß doch jeder, dass sie eine Affäre mit Rufus Scrimgeour hat. Die _Hexenwoche _hat doch tatsächlich behauptet, es wäre Barty Crouch."

Hermine starrte Luna einen Moment lang sprachlos an und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Siehst du. Ein Schundblatt, sag ich doch", erklärte Luna. Danach schien sich Hermine endlich wieder nichts mehr aus der Sache zu machen. „Allerdings würde ich schon gerne wissen, wie sie vertrauliche Gespräche belauschen kann, wo sie doch das Gelände der Schule nicht betreten darf", meinte sie.

Auf Sirius Rat hin hatten sie Percy einen rief geschrieben ob er genaueres über die angebliche Krankheit seines Chefs wusste. Die Antwort kam zu Ostern und fiel relativ kurz und ungehalten aus, und brachte sie auch nicht weiter. Offenbar hatte Mr. Crouch seinen Assistenten mit Arbeit eingedeckt.

Rons Mutter hatte ihnen Ostereier geschickt. Während die Schoko-Eier von Harriet und Ron riesig und gefüllte waren, erhielt Hermine nur ein kleines. Auch Molly Weasley hatte die _Hexenwoche _abonniert.

„Du solltest deiner Mutter einen Brief schreiben und ihr alles erklären, Ron", meinte Harriet, „Hermine wird schon von genug Leuten beschimpft und bestraft." „Und was soll ich ihr bitte schreiben?", wollte Ron ungehalten wissen. „Zuerst einmal, dass wir beide nie zusammen waren und nie zusammen sein werden, und dann auch, dass du und Hermine auch nie etwas hattet, und auch nie etwas haben werdet, wenn du dich weiterhin so unfähig aufführst", erklärte ihm seine Freundin.

„Was willst du denn bitte damit andeuten!"

Harriet seufzte tief. „Nichts. Vergiss es einfach."

Cedric überreichte Harriet ebenfalls ein riesiges Schokoladen-Ei, was diese einfach zu süß von ihm fand. „Was meinst du kommt in der nächsten Turnierrunde dran? Fleur meint es wären unterirdische Gänge und wir müssten ein Schatz suchen, oder so was", sagte Cedric. „Das wäre mal zur Abwechslung was leichtes", erwiderte Harriet. Sie starrte auf das Ei in ihren Händen.

„Sag mal, sind wir….ich meine, was sind wir eigentlich?", erkundigte sie sich dann. Cedric lief rot an. „Ähm, was genau willst du denn sein?" _Oh, Gott, er ist fast so schwer von Begriff wie Ron. Wenn ich mich für Draco entschieden hätte, wäre ich jetzt wahrscheinlich schon verlobt._

„Ced, ich hab dich echt gern, aber du machst es mir wirklich nicht leicht. Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Cho, der Mensch ist, den du am Meisten vermissen wirst?"

„Das ist nicht so wie du denkst! Cho ist meine beste Freundin. Sie wollte mehr werden, aber ich nicht. Ich mag dich. Wirklich. Immerhin hab ich dich geküsst, oder? Es ist nicht so leicht, ich meine, schau dir nur mal an, was Hermine mit Krum passiert ist….", verteidigte er sich. Das war allerdings wahr. „Na gut. Dann lass es uns eben langsam angehen und sehen was passiert, okay? Danke, für das Schokoladen-Ei", beschloss sie dann.

In der letzten Maiwoche wurde ihnen ihre Aufgabe mitgeteilt. Zu Cedrics Entsetzen hatte man das Quiddtich-Feld verunstaltet, indem man einen Irrgarten daraus gemacht hatte.

„Die dritte Rund ist ganz einfach", erklärte Bagman seinen vier Champions, „Der Trimagische Pokal wird in der Mitte des Labyrinths aufgestellt. Der erste Champion der ihn berührt, erhält die volle Punktzahl. Für Hindernisse garantieren wir. Die Champions, die nach Punkten führen, werden als Erste starten, dann kommt Mr. Krum und dann Miss Delacour. Aber ihr habt alle eine faire Chance." Harriet wechselte einen skeptischen Blick mit Cedric. Bagman grinste sie fröhlich an.

„Gehen wir lieber bevor Bagman wieder damit anfängt mir seine Hilfe anbieten zu wollen", raunte Harriet Cedric zu. „Könnte ich eine Worte mit dir sprecken?" Harriet wandte sich verwundert zu Viktor Krum um.

Er sprach. Er sprach mit ihr. Und er sah gar nicht grimmig drein.

Dafür sah Cedric alles andere als glücklich ob dieses Vorschlages aus. „Klar, Viktor. Ced, wir sehen uns später", meinte sie überrascht. Sie verließ schnell gemeinsam mit Krum den Irrgarten um Bagman zu entwischen. Sie gingen in Richtung Wald. „Ich nehme an, es geht um Hermine", half Harriet dem Bulgaren auf die Sprünge. „Sie sprickt sehr oft von dir." „Natürlich, sie ist meine beste Freundin." Das wusste Viktor sehr genau. Aber offenbar brauchte er diesen Ausgangspunkt.

„In der letzter Zeit ist Her-minne so kalt zu mirr. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich etwas fals gemackt habe…Und da ist Weezli…" Harriet dachte nach. „Weißt du, Hermine und Ron…", begann sie, unterbrach sich dann aber, und starrte erschrocken auf einen Mann, der hinter den Bäumen hervortorkelte.

Sein Umhang war zerrissen, seine Knie blutig, sein Gesicht zerkratzt, sein Bart unrasiert, sein Haar unordentlich und sein Gesicht aschgrau von der Erschöpfung. Krum stellte sich demonstrativ zwischen den Fremden und das Mädchen. Der Mann fuchtelte mit Händen und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. „Oh, mein Gott! Mr. Crouch!", rief Harriet aus als sie den Mann erkannte.

„Warr er nicht ein Richter? Ist er nicht aus eure Ministerium?", wunderte sich Viktor. Harriet schob sich an dem Quidditch-Star vorbei und näherte sich vorsichtig Mr. Crouch. „…und wenn Sie das erledigt haben, Weatherby, schicken Sie eine Eule zu Dumbledore und bestätigen Sie ihm die Zahl der Durmstrangschüler, die am Turnier teilnehmen, Karkaroff hat mir soeben mitgeteilt, dass es zwölf sein werden…"

„Mr. Crouch?", sagte Harriet vorsichtig.

„…und schicken Sie eine weitere Eule an Madame Maxime, denn vielleicht möchte sie die Zahl der Schüler, die sie mitbringt aufstocken…tun Sie das, Weatherby, hören Sie? Hören Sie?..."

Mr. Crouch stolperte und und seine Augen rollten in ihre Höhlen. „Mr. Crouch!" Harriet rannte zu ihm. Krum folgte ihr. Sie nahm dem verstörten Mann vorsichtig in die Arme. „Dumbledore!", keuchte Crouch und riss die Augen auf, „Ich …muss ….Dumbledore… sprechen!"

„Einverstanden. Wir gehen jetzt alle drei gemeinsam zu ihm, ja?", meinte Harriet. „Ich… hab… eine Dummheit… gemacht", hauchte Crouch, „Ich… muss… es ….Dumbledore sagen." „Stehen Sie auf, dann können Sie es tun", schlug Harriet sanft vor. Crouch starrte sie groß an. „Wer bist du?" wollte er wissen. „Eine Schülerin von Dumbledore. Viktor, renn zum Schloss und…"

In diesem Moment fing Crouch wieder an zu fantasieren. „Er ist vollkommen wahnsinnig", meinte Viktor. Crouch sprach eifrig mit dem Baum vor ihnen, den er offenbar für Percy hielt. Krum stand immer noch unschlüssig herum. „Viktor, würdest du bitte…nein, vergiss es, es ist besser, wenn ich gehe." Crouch klammerte sich an ihr fest.

„Lass… mich…. nicht allein! Ich bin entkommen….muss es Dumbledore….sagen….warnen…meine Schuld….alles meine Schuld…Bertha….tot….alles meine Schuld….mein Sohn…meine Schuld…sag Dumbledore…Harriet Potter…der dunkle Lord…stärker…Harriet Potter…"

Harriet streichelte beruhigend Mr. Crouchs Kopf. „Psst. Schon gut. Ich bin hier. Ich werde Dumbledore holen. Sie können ihm alles erzählen. Sie sind hier sicher. Das ist Viktor. Viktor, komm her. Mr. Crouch, das ist mein Freund, Viktor. Er wird auf sie aufpassen, bis ich zurück bin, ja? Er ist ein Freund. Sie sind hier sicher." Sie beschloss kurzerhand zu lügen. „Er ist auch ein Freund von Percy." „Weatherby?" „Genau."

Sie löste sich sanft von Mr. Crouch. Dann befahl sie Viktor: „Lass ihn nicht aus den Augen. Ich hole Hilfe!" „Beeil dich!", knurrte Viktor nur, gar nicht erfreut über die Arbeitseinteilung. Harriet zischte los. Sie rannte wie noch nie zuvor. Weder von Cedric, noch von Fleur oder Bagman war etwas zu sehen.

Sie hetzte zu Dumbledores Büro. Natürlich hatte sie das aktuelle Passwort nicht. Sie rannte in Richtung Lehrerzimmer, stolperte auf der Treppe, fluchte lang gezogen und fiel auf Professor Snape. „Potter!"

„Oh, Gott, endlich ein Mensch! Ich muss sofort zu Professor Dumbledore! Es geht um Mr. Crouch! Ich hab ihn gerade gefunden! Viktor ist bei ihm! Er ist verwirrt! Er fragt nach Dumbledore und…"

„Wovon redest du überhaupt? Und würdest du von mir hinuntersteigen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht?", meinte Snape. „Mr. Crouch! Aus dem Ministerium! Er ist krank. Er ist im Wald. Er will Dumbledore sprechen!" „Warum sollte…" _Männer sind wirklich alle einfach zu blöd!_

„Mr. Crouch-ist-im-Wald-er-ist-nicht-bei-sich-aber-er-muss-Dumbledore-sprechen-sofort!", fauchte sie zornig. Dumbledore trat auf die Treppe. „Wer will mich sprechen?", erkundigte er sich leicht erheitert. Harriet sprang von ihren Lehrer herunter. „Mr. Crouch! Er ist im Wald!", erklärte sie. Dumbledore sah sie kurz an und nickte dann. „Bring mich zu ihm." Harriet spurtete los. Dumbledore folgte ihr und Professor Snape blieb auf der Treppe liegen und starrte ihnen mit steinernem Gesichtsausdruck hinterher.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen. Ich hab Viktor bei ihm gelassen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er nicht verfolgt wurde, oder…"

„Was har Mr. Crouch gesagt, Harry?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore. „Er meinte, er wolle Sie warnen, er habe etwas getan, das ein Fehler war, er hat seinen Sohn erwähnt und Bertha Jorkins. Er sagt sie ist tot. Und er sprach von Voldemort, dass er stärker werden würde…" „Tatsächlich."

„Er benimmt sich sehr eigenartig. Er fantasiert. Ständig spricht mit einem Baum, den er für Percy Weasley hält. Dann macht er einen Gedankensprung und ist klarer und sagt er müsse Sie ganz dringend sehen…"

Sie erreichten den Wald. Harriets schlimmste Befürchtung bewahrheitete sich. Crouch und Krum waren verschwunden. „Viktor!" Sie fanden Krum am Boden liegend vor. Er war bewusstlos. Mr. Crouch war verschwunden.

„Das ist meine Schuld, Professor. Ich hätte Mr. Crouch mitnehmen müssen, oder zuerst zu Hagrid laufen, das ist näher, oder selbst bleibe und Krum schicken, oder…" „Du hast getan, was Mr. Crouch wollte, Harry. Das war richtig", meinte Dumbledore und weckte Krum auf. „Er hat mich angegriffen! Der alte Irre hat mich angegriffen", murmelte Krum, „Ich hab mich nur kurz umgesehen, da hat er mich von Hinten angegriffen!"

Hagrid kam mit Fang angestürmt. „Was zum-" „Hagrid, ich möchte, dass du Professor Karkaroff holst. Sein Schüler wurde angegriffen. Und danach alarmiere bitte Professor Moody-" Doch besagter war schon hier. _Woher weiß er wo wir sind? Die Karte! Dann hat er gesehen in welche Richtung Mr. Crouch weg ist und ob jemand hinter ihm her war!_

„Snape sagte was von wegen Crouch", erklärte Moody gerade. _Also doch nicht die Karte._ „Wir müssen ihn unbedingt finden", meinte Dumbledore. „Bin schon unterwegs", knurrte Moody und humpelte davon. Harriet sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Hagrid kam mit Karkaroff zurück, der natürlich sofort Streit vom Zaum brach.

_Ich muss Sirius schreiben was passiert ist. Und Remus. Und ich muss er Hermine und Ron erzählen. Und ich muss Moody fragen, ob er nicht doch auf der Karte jemanden gesehen hat. Und ich muss mich bei Viktor entschuldigen. Und.._

„Hagrid, bring Harriet bitte zurück zur Schule", meinte Dumbledore plötzlich, „Harry, geh zum Gryffindor-Turm und bleib dort. Alles was dir zu tun einfällt, wie etwa die eine oder andere Eule verschicken kann bis Morgen warten, hast du mich verstanden?" Harriet starrte ihn an. „Ja, okay."

Hagrid gab Dumbledore Fang und ging mit Harriet los. Hagrid schimpfte über Karkaroff und meinte dann:" Was fällt dir überhaupt ein mit Krum herumzuhängen! Er ist aus Durmstrang! Er…"

„Viktor ist in Ordnung! Er wollte nur über Hermine sprechen!", verteidigte Harriet den Quidditch-Spieler, vor allem deswegen, weil er ihretwegen geschockt worden war. „Ja, das sagt er! Aber Harry, was ich eigentlich sagen will: bleib lieber in der Nähe von den netten Jungs. Wie dem jungen Diggory zum Beispiel." _Oh, ich habe Hagrids Segen. Nun das ist…interessant._

_Reviews?_


	26. Chapter 26

26. Der Traum

„Entweder hat Mr. Crouch Viktor im Wahnsinn angegriffen, oder jemand anderer hat beide aus dem Hinterhalt überfallen", meinte Hermine. „Oder Krum hat sich selbst den Schockzauber verpasst", entgegnete Ron. Harriet verdrehte die Augen. Es gab kaum etwas Schlimmeres als einen eifersüchtigen Ron.

Sie tauschten den Rest der Nacht weitere Theorien aus. Als der Tag anbrach gingen sie in die Eulerei und Harriet schrieb Sirius und Remus was geschehen war. Sie überlegte kurz auch Percy zu informieren, aber der würde ihr, angesichts des Stresses unter dem er derzeit stand, vermutlich sowieso nicht glauben.

Gerade als sie die Eulerei wieder verlassen wollten hörten sie streitende Stimmen, die die Treppe hinauf kamen.

„-das ist Erpressung sag ich dir, das kann uns ne'Menge Ärger einbringen-"

„-wir haben es lange genug auf die nette Tour versucht, wird allmählich Zeit, dass wir eine harte Gangart einschlagen, tut er ja auch. Es wäre ihm sicher unangenehm, wenn das Zaubereiminsterium erfährt, was er getan hat-"

„Ich sage dir, wenn du das schreibst, ist es Erpressung!"

„Jaah, und ausgerechnet du wirst dich beklagen, wenn ne hübsche Summe dabei raus springt?"

Die Türe öffnete sich und Fred und George traten ein. Beim Anblick ihres Bruders und seiner beiden besten Freundinnen blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Natürlich stritten sie alles war mit Erpressung zu tun hatte ab, und wichen allen Fragen aus. Da nichts zu machen waren ließen Harriet, Hermine und Ron die Befragung der Zwillinge einfach bleiben.

_Auf jeden Fall muss ich noch irgendwann am heutigen Tag zu Moody._

Nach Gesichte der Zauberei bei Binns dem Geist, machte sie sich gefolgt von Hermine und Ron auf zu Moody. „Professor! Haben Sie Mr. Crouch gefunden?", wollte sie sofort wissen. „Nein." Moody humpelte zum Tisch und setzte sich hin.

„Haben Sie die Karte benutzt? Haben Sie Mr. Crouch oder seinen Verfolger gesehen?", erkundigte sie sich weiter. „Nichts war auf der Karte zu sehen."

„Aber wie…" „Ist er appariert?", unterbrach sie Ron. „Man kann auf den Hogwarts-Gelände nicht disapparieren, Ron! Es gibt andere Wege auf denen er verschwinden konnte!", belehrte ihn Hermine.

„Vielleicht hat ihn jemand auf einen Besen gezerrt und…"

„Das ist gar nicht so dumm, Ron. Professor, ich bin mir fast sicher, dass irgendjemand hinter Mr. Crouch her war und ihn sich geholt hat, als Viktor weggesehen hat….", meinte Harriet. Moody unterbrach sie. „Es hilft nichts Theorien auszutauschen. Für Crouch könnt ihr sowieso nichts tun. Das Ministerium wurde unterrichtet, die suchen sicher schon nach ihm. Potter, du musst dich jetzt auf die dritte Aufgabe konzentrieren." _Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber damit hat er wohl recht._

Später traf sie Cedric und ging ein wenig mit ihm spazieren. „Cedric, ich glaube, Mr. Crouch ist tot", meinte sie. Cedric sah sie erstaunt an. „Was! Wieso denkst du das denn?" Harriet beschrieb ihm, was am Vortag geschehen war.

„Ich hab ja gleich gewusst, dass ich dich nicht mit Krum alleine hätte lassen sollen", sagte Cedric. „Es war ja nicht Viktors Schuld! Er wollte mit mir nur über Hermine reden. Aber der Punkt ist doch der: So etwas passiert immer nur mir. Ich scheine Ärger magisch anzuziehen. So ist nun mal mein Leben, Ced, und wenn du daran teilhaben willst, musst du das auch mit einkalkulieren. Mir ist durchaus klar, dass auch deswegen zögerst, und…"

Der gutaussehende Junge unterbrach sie: „Harry, ich mag dich so wie du bist, mit allem was dazu gehört. Sein es verrückte Mörder, die deine Paten sind, oder verrückte Junioren, die du im Wald findest." Er küsste sie schnell auf die Lippen. „Ich hoffe, das hätten wir damit geklärt", schloss er. Harriet nickte benommen. _Abgesehen von Mr. Crouch läuft zur Zeit alles gut. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach damit aufhören mir Sorgen zu machen._

Sirius schickte ihr am nächsten Morgen ihre Eule zurück. Auch er war nicht sehr erfreut über die Tatsache, dass sie alleine mit Viktor in den Wald gegangen war- überhaupt verbot er ihr irgendwelche Spaziergänge.

„In Hogwarts ist jemand, der höchst gefährlich ist", schrieb Sirius, „Für mich ist es offensichtlich, dass diese Person nicht wollte, dass Crouch mit Dumbledore spricht. Sie war vermutlich nur ein paar Meter von dir entfernt in der Dunkelheit. Sie hätte dich umbringen können. Dein Name ist nicht zufällig in den Feuerkelch geraten. Wenn dich jemand angreifen will, dann hat er jetzt seine letzte Chance. Bleib immer in der Nähe von Ron und Hermine, verlass abends nicht den Gryffindor-Turm und wappne dich für die dritte Aufgabe."

_Toll, einer der Rumtreiber verbietet mir mich draußen rumzutreiben. _Trotzdem rührte sie Sirius' Sorge. Bisher hatte es eigentlich abgesehen von Professor Lupin, also Remus- noch nie wirklich jemanden gegeben, der sich Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte. (Na gut, Snape damals im ersten Jahr als Quirrell sie hatte umbringen wollen). Deswegen beschloss sie ihren Paten den Gefallen zu tun und auf seine paranoiden Ratschläge zu hören.

An diesem Tag hatte sie einmal wieder Wahrsagen. Wie immer im Sommer, war es brütend heiß in Trelawneys Turm. Zu heiß für Harriets Geschmack. Ihre Augen wurden schwer, sie döste fast ein und plötzlich….

„_Du hast Glück gehabt, Wurmschwanz. Wirklich viel Glück. Dein dummer Fehler hat nicht alles ruiniert. Er ist tot."_

„_Herr! Herr, ich bin…hocherfreut….und bedauere sehr, dass…"_

„_Nagini, du hast heute kein Glück. Ich werde dir Wurmschwanz doch nicht zum Fraß vorwerfen, aber reg dich nicht auf, bleib ruhig. Es gibt ja immer noch Harriet Potter…"_

_Eine grässliche Schlange zischte._

„_Na, Wurmschwanz, vielleicht noch eine kleine Erinnerung, warum ich nicht noch einen Fehler deinerseits hinnehmen werde…"_

„_Herr…nein…ich bitte Euch…"_

„Crucio!"

„RAHHH!" Harriet riss die Augen auf. Sie lag im Rücken in Trelawneys Klassenzimmer. Ron, Lavender und Parvati knieten mit erschrockenen Gesichtsausdrücken über ihr. „Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?" „Du hattest einen Anfall!" „Hast du eine Vision empfangen?"

Trelawney schob die drei von ihr weg. „Was war es, Mädchen? Eine Vorahnung? Eine Erscheinung? Was hast du gesehen?", wollte sie wissen und starrte Harriet mit großen lauernden Augen an. „Ähm, die Hitze war zuviel für mich. Bin in Ohmacht gefallen", erklärte das Mädchen schnell.

„Unsinn. Sie haben sich mit der Hand auf die Narbe gepresst am Boden gewälzt. Ich habe Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen, es war ein Moment der Offenbarung", meinte die Lehrerin. Schaudernd erinnerte sich Harriet als sie Zeuge einer echten Vorhersage im letzten Jahr geworden war. „Ich sollte zum Krankenflügel. Ich hab Kopfschmerzen", entgegnete Harriet. Sie floh so schnell sie konnte aus der Klasse.

Sie rannte zu Dumbledores Büro. Natürlich hatte sie das Passwort nicht. _Dumbledores Passwörter haben mitunter mit Süßigkeiten zu tun. Also mal sehen…_"Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung. Schokofrosch. Zuckerfederkiel…..Kakerlakenschwarm!" Der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite.

Harriet blinzelte. „Kakerlakenschwarm! Oh, komm schon, dieser Mann ist _krank!" _Kopfschüttelnd hastete sie die Wendeltreppe hinauf. Aus dem Büro des Direktors drangen Stimmen. Offenbar war Fudge zu Besuch. Harriet klopfte trotzdem an die Eichentüre.

Dumbledore

Oft frage ich mich, ob nicht vieles einfacher wäre, wenn Harriet ein Junge geworden wäre.

Jedes Mal, wenn ich sie ansehen, dann sehe ich Lily, die meinen Blick mit James Augen erwidert. Unheimlich, diese Verschmelzung zweier Wesen, die doch so vollkommen anders ist, als ihre Mutter und ihr Vater.

Ständig überlege ich mir, wie viel ich ihr sagen soll. Und immer komme ich zu dem Schluss, dass sie noch nicht bereit für die ganze Wahrheit ist. Aber wird sie das denn jemals sein?

Barty Crouch ist verschwunden, vielleicht tot. Er wollte mich warnen. Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass uns die Zeit davon läuft, und ich bald keine andere Wahl mehr habe, als ihr alles zu sagen.

Doch wie wird sie es aufnehmen? Wird sie es verstehen? Wird sie bereit sein, zu tun, was getan werden muss?

Sie erscheint mir viel zu zart und zu harmlos, viel zu feinfühlig und gutmütig für das, was vor ihr liegt. Ist es gut, dass sie sich zu viele Fragen stellt, oder ist es eher ein Nachteil? Ist es gut, dass sie Verzeihen kann und verstehen will, oder ist es ein Problem?

Wie weit ist sie wirklich bereit für die Menschen, die sie liebt zu gehen? Wo setzt sie ihre Grenzen?

Ist die Tatsache, dass sie gute Instinkte hat ein Hindernis für ihre Zukunft?

Wäre es einfacher, wenn sie mehr von James als von Lily in sich hätte oder würde ich dann vor dem gleichen Problem stehen?

Sie ist noch so jung. Und sie tut mir so leid. Ich wünschte, ich hätte die Zeit mit an zusehen, wie aus diesem Mädchen eine Frau wird. Aber ich fürchte, dazu wird es gar nicht erst kommen. Tom will nicht mehr warten.

Ich frage mich oft, ob es einfacher wäre, wenn Harriet Potter ein Junge geworden wäre.

_Reviews?_


	27. Chapter 27

27. Das Drambul

Die Bürotüre öffnete sich. Moody begrüßte sie. „Hallo, Potter, na dann komm mal rein." Harriet trat ein. Fudge begrüßte sie grinsend und extra freundlich, was sie sofort dazu veranlasste misstrauisch zu werden. „Harriet! Wie geht es dir?", wollte der Minister wissen.

„Ach, so wie immer, Sie wissen schon", entgegnete das Mädchen ausweichend. „So schlimm also? Nun, wir sprachen gerade über die Nacht als Mr. Crouch verschwand. Du hast ihn doch entdeckt, oder?", erwiderte Fudge.

„Ja, ich und Viktor. Aber ich hab sonst niemanden dort gesehen", sie wandte sich an Dumbledore, "Professor, ich müsste dringend mit Ihnen sprechen." Dumbledore erhob sich nickend. „Am Besten du wartest hier auf mich, Harriet", meinte er, „Wir wollten uns gerade die Stelle ansehen, an der Mr. Crouch zuletzt gesehen wurde." Sie nickte und beobachtete wie die drei Männer aus dem Büro prozessierten.

Harriet sah sich seufzend im Büro des Direktors um. Langsam aber sicher kannte sie es recht gut. _Ich bin eindeutig viel zu oft hier. _„Hallo, Fawkes", begrüßte sie den Phönix, der auf seiner Stange neben der Türe saß.

Sie nahm an den Sessel an Dumbledores Schreibtisch Platz und schaukelte gelangweilt mit dem Sessel. _Was bitte glaubt Fudge finden zu können, wenn er sich die Stelle ansieht, an der Mr. Crouch verschwunden ist? Moody und die anderen haben die doch schon längenst abgesucht. Aber was soll's. Ich hab ja keine Ahnung. Immerhin ist er Zaubereiminister. Gott, ist mir langweilig._

Ihr fiel auf, dass aus einem schwarzen Schrank, dessen Türe nicht ganz zu war, ein schwacher Lichtstrahl drang. _Merkwürdig. Aber es geht mich gar nichts an. _Nach schier endloser Zeit kehrte Dumbledore zurück. Er schloss die Schranktüre und schenkte Harriet ein schwaches Lächeln. „Entschuldige, dass es so lange gedauert hat", sagte er und nahm auf seinem Stuhl Platz, „Worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen?" Sie zögerte. Dann meinte sie offen: „Ich hatte wieder einen dieser Träume…"

„Ja?" „Nun, Voldemort kam darin vor und Pettigrew. Voldemort sagte, dass Pettigrews Fehler ausgemerzt sei und jemand, ein Mann, tot sei. Deswegen würde er Pettigrew nicht der Schlange zum Fraß vorwerfen. Die Schlange war neben ihn. Sie heißt Nagini. Und dann hat er Pettigrew mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt. Dann hat meine Narbe wehgetan und ich bin aufgewacht. Das war alles an das ich mich erinnern kann", berichtete sie.

Dumbledore sah nachdenklich aus. „Professor, wissen Sie warum meine Narbe manchmal einfach so wehtut?", erkundigte sie sich. „Ich habe nur eine Theorie", meinte der Direktor, „Ich glaube, deine Narbe schmerzt immer dann, wenn Voldemort entweder in deiner Nähe ist, oder wenn ihn eine starke Woge des Hasses überkommt." _Moment mal, so das etwa heißen, ich stehe irgendwie mit Voldemort in Verbindung!_

Diesen Gedanken sprach sie nicht aus. „Sir, ich glaube, dass der Traum wahr ist", sagte sie stattdessen, „Und ich glaube, dass die Person die tot ist Mr. Crouch ist. Er muss irgendetwas entdeckt haben. Irgendetwas im Ministerium. Deswegen hat man ihn aus dem Weg geräumt. Da fällt mir ein. Der Traum im Sommer…ich glaube, da war von Bertha Jorkins die Rede. Ich denke, sie hatte es auch entdeckt. Schon im Sommer und deswegen hat man auch sie ermordet…" Sie verstummte. „Das ist meine Theorie", fügte sie dann schüchtern hinzu.

Dumbledore sah sie ernst an. „So sehr ich auch hoffe, dass Barty Crouch noch lebt, ich befürchte fast deine Theorie ist gar nicht so falsch", meinte er, „Aber im Augenblick können wir beide da sowieso nichts tun. Also, du solltest jetzt zum Unterricht zurückkehren. Und Harry, viel Glück bei der dritten Aufgabe."

Sie schickte Sirius fast sofort eine Eule und ging dann zu ihrem Schlafsaal um die Bücher für die nächsten Stunden zu holen. Während sie diese zusammensammelte rollte ihr das Drambul entgegen. Sie nahm es in die Hand und sah es geringschätzig an. „Du bist wirklich eine Fälschung, was?", meinte sie bedauernd, „Wenn du funktionieren würdest, wärst du um einiges nützlicher für mich."

Sie warf es achtlos auf ihr Bett. Kaum hatte sie das getan, begann das Drambul zu leuchten. Rauch erschien in der Kugel und eine tiefe Stimme donnerte: „WER WAGT ES MEINEN SCHLAF ZU STÖREN!" _Okay, davon ist aber nichts in der Gebrauchsanleitung gestanden. _Tatsächlich war in dieser nur gestanden, dass man dem Drambul eine Frage stellen sollte, und dass, dieses antworten würde.

„Ähm, verzeihung, ich wollte Sie nicht stören, Sir. Ich bin Harriet Potter. Und Sie sind…?", stotterte sie. „WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN DIESE FRAGE ZU STELLEN? ICH BIN DER MÄCHTIGE SEHER LAOKON KALCHES!", donnerte die Stimme. „Musst du deswegen so schreien? Ich sollte eigentlich im Unterricht sein", maulte Harriet leise.

„WAGE ES NICHT MICH ZU BELEIDIGEN, HARRIET POTTER. WENN ICH NICHT SEHEN WÜRDE, DASS DEINE ZUKUNFT SOWIESO VERDUNKELT IST, WÜRDE ICH DICH VIELLEICHT LEHREN, WAS ES BEDEUTET LAOKON KALCHES ZU BELEIDIGEN!" _Zukunft verdunkelt? Was meint er damit?_

„Also schön, Meister Kalches, ich entschuldige mich für meine Respektlosigkeit. Darf ich jetzt eine Frage stellen?", erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig. „VIELLEICHT WERDE ICH SIE SOGAR BEANTWORTEN." _Toll, hunderte von gefälschten Darmbuls und ausgerechnet ich kriege eins mit einem verrückten Seher drin. Wahrscheinlich war er auch noch ein dunkler Magier._

„Was ist mit Mr. Crouch passiert?" „WARUM STELLST DU MIR FRAGEN DEREN ANTWORTEN DU BEREITS KENNST?" „Also ist er tot. Wer hat ihn sich geholt? Wer ist der Feind hier auf Hogwarts?"

„BARTY CROUCH IST DEIN FEIND AUF HOGWARTS." „Das ergibt keinen Sinn! Zuerst sagst du, dass er tot ist und jetzt behauptest du, er wäre mein Feind! Ist er schizophren, oder was!"

„DU RICHTEST DAS AUGENMERK AUF DEN VATER, WO DU DICH DOCH AUF DEN SOHN KONZENTRIEREN SOLLTEST."

„Mr. Crouchs Sohn ist tot! Er ist in Askaban gestorben!"

„SO TOT WIE PETER PETTIGREW? GLAUBST DU DENN WIRKLICH DASS VOLDEMORT MIT PETTIGREWS HILFE SEINE MACHT ZURÜCK ERLANGEN KANN? ERINNERST DU DICH NICHT?"

Trelawneys Stimmer ertönte: "_Sein Knecht lag zwölf Jahre lang in Ketten. Heute Nacht, vor der zwölften Stunde, wird der Knecht die Ketten abwerfen und sich auf dem Weg zu seinem Meister machen. Mit seiner Hilfe wird der Schwarze Lord erneut die Macht ergreifen und schrecklicher herrschen denn je. Heute Nacht...vor der zwölften Stunde...wird der Knecht sich auf den Weg machen...zurück zu seinem Meister…"_

Harriet war verwirrt. „Aber wie kann er noch leben? Und wie…. Oh, Gott, damals der Einbruch in Snapes Büro! Das war nicht Mr. Crouch! Das war sein Sohn! Sie haben denselben Vornamen! Die Karte unterscheidet nicht zwischen ihnen!"

„NUN HAST DU VERSTANDEN. DOCH ICH HABE FÜR'S ERSTE GENUG GESAGT." Das Drambul erlosch und lag auf ihrem Bett als wäre nichts gewesen. Harriet rannte los.

_Zu diesem Kapitel hab ich zur Abwechslung mal wieder einiges zu sagen._

_Ich hab euch ja prophezeit, dass das Drambul noch wichtig wird. Hier ist es also. Es tritt an Stelle der Denkarium-Szene. Warum? Nun, es gibt zwei Stellen in den Büchern, an denen Harry unerlaubt fremde Gedanken eindringt. Harriet würde das aber niemals ein zweites Mal tun. Deswegen musste ich mich entscheiden, und die Entscheidung fiel recht eindeutig aus._

_Das Drambul wird in späteren Teilen noch wichtiger werden. Übrigens, wer den 6. Band schon gelesen hat, kann nun raten, was es nun eigentlich wirklich ist. Ich hatte es übrigens lange vor dem Erscheinen des 6. Bandes erfunden, aber nun passt es einfach viel zu gut, also…_

_Laokon Kalches – den Namen hab ich aus zwei griechischen Sehern zusammengestückelt. Irgendwann kommt sicherlich noch mehr über ihn. (Aber nicht mehr im vierten Teil, das geht sich nicht mehr aus)._

_Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch!_

_Reviews?_


	28. Chapter 28

28. Die dritte Aufgabe

Sie stürmte schnurstracks zu Mad-Eye Moody. „Professor! Ich weiß jetzt wer damals in Professor Snapes Büro eingebrochen ist! Es war nicht Mr. Crouch. Es war sein Sohn. Die beiden haben den gleichen Vornamen, deswegen habe ich sie verwechselt", berichtete sie atemlos.

„Mr. Crouchs Sohn versteckt sich irgendwo auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände oder in Hogsmeade. Er hat meinen Namen in den Feuerkelch geschmissen. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber das hat irgendetwas mit Voldemorts Plan zu tun!", erklärte sie weiter.

„Potter, Crouchs Sohn ist tot", meinte er ruhig. „Ja, genau das sollen alle glauben. Aber als ich Mr. Crouch gefunden habe, hat er von einem schweren Fehler gesprochen und seinem Sohn. Ich glaube, er hat ihn damals aus Askaban geholt, und jemanden seinen Platz einnehmen lassen. Seitdem hat er ihn heimlich versteckt und gefangen gehalten, doch Winky, seine Hauselfe, hat ihn entkommen lassen, und er hat bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft das Dunkle Mal aufsteigen lassen. Und nun ist er frei. Mr. Crouch war so nervös und neben sich, weil er die ganzen letzten Monate damit verbracht hat nach seinen Sohn zu suchen, ihn aber nicht gefunden hat. Und in jener Nacht, hat sein Sohn ihn gefunden…" Harriet dachte nach. „Ja, ich denke so ist es gewesen", schloss sie.

Moody nickte nachdenklich. „Das ist ein völlig neuer Gesichtspunkt, Potter. Vielleicht solltest du doch über eine Laufbahn als Auror nachdenken. Ich werde dieser Sache nachgehen", beschloss er, „Doch du solltest dich nun endlich auf die dritte Aufgabe konzentrieren."

Natürlich erzählte sie Hermine und Ron alles. „Ein echtes Drambul kann nur von einem mächtigen Seher aktiviert werden, Harry", meinte Hermine, „Vielleicht hast du mehr Talent als Trelawney sich träumen lässt." „Ach, Unsinn", meinte Harriet nur.

Da sich das Drambul, trotz allen Versuchen, nicht wieder aktivieren ließ, verbrachte sie die nächste Zeit vor allem damit alle möglichen Schutz- und Verteidigungszauber zu üben, sie wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was für Wesen alle im Labyrinth auf sie warten würden. Manchmal übte sie auch mit Cedric, was mehr Spaß machte als alleine. Der Juni brach an und Sirius schickte inzwischen fast täglich warnende Eulen. Da sie sich beide auf die kommende Runde vorbereiten mussten, blieb Harriet und Cedric auch nicht viel Zeit für anderes.

Am Morgen der dritten Aufgabe brachte der _Tagesprophet _einen besonders freundlichen Artikel der Kimmkorn. „**Harriet Potter „gestört und gefährlich"" **lautete die Überschrift.

„Das Mädchen, das den Unbenennbaren besiegte, ist labil und möglicherweise gefährlich. Beunruhigende Tatsachen über Harriet Potters seltsames Verhalten sind jetzt ans Licht gekommen, und sie wecken Zweifel, ob sie geeignet ist, an einem kräftezehrenden Wettkampf wie dem Trimagischen Turnier teilzunehmen oder auch nur die Hogwarts-Schule zu besuchen. Wie der _Tagesprophet _heute exklusiv enthüllt, bricht Miss Potter in der Schule des Öfteren zusammen und klagt häufig über Schmerzen, die ihr ihre Stirnnarbe bereitet (Überreste des Fluches, mit dem Sie-wissen-schon-wer versuchte sie zu töten). Letzten Montag, mitten im Wahrsageunterricht, wurde Ihr _Tagesprophet_-Reporter Zeuge, wie Miss Potter aus dem Klassenzimmer stürzte und behauptete, sie habe so heftige Narbenschmerzen, dass sie nicht weiter am Unterricht teilnehmen könne."

Harriet überfolg den Rest des Artikels nur noch. Im Folgenden wurde spekuliert, ob Voldemorts Angriff auf sie ihr Gehirn geröstet hatte. Und dann ließ sich die Kimmkorn über die Tatsache, dass Harriet Parsel beherrschte aus und darüber, dass sie mit Werwölfen und Riesen befreundet war.

„Nun, offenbar mag sie mich nicht mehr", kommentierte Harriet trocken. „Woher wusste sie, dass deine Narbe in Wahrsagen weh getan hat?", wunderte sich Ron, „Sie kann unmöglich dabei gewesen sein…."

„Vielleicht saß sie im Fenster. Mit einem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang. Oder sie ist ein nicht registrierter Animagnus und kann sich in einen Vogel verwandeln", versuchte Harriet zu scherzen. Hermine sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ja, das wäre eine Möglichkeit", meinte sie langsam. „Was wäre eine Möglichkeit?", wollte Ron wissen. „Ich muss eine Sekunde in die Bibliothek um sicherzugehen", sagte Hermine, sprang auf und rannte los. Ron rief ihr hinterher, dass sie in wenigen Minuten Prüfung hätten. _Zum Glück wurde ich wenigstens von denen entbunden. Das Turnier und eine Prüfung bei Binns- das würde ich nicht packen._

McGonagall kam auf den Tisch zugeschritten. „Potter, die Champions finden sich nach dem Frühstück im Raum hinter der Halle ein", erklärte sie. „Warum denn?" „Die Familien der Champions sind eingeladen, bei der dritten Runde zu zuschauen. Das ist eine Gelegenheit für Sie, sie zu begrüßen." Dann schritt die Lehrerin auch schon davon.

_Sehr sonderbar. Ich denke nicht, dass Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia hier herkommen würden. Nein, das glaube ich wirklich nicht. _Bei den Gedanken an ihren Onkel und ihre Tante bei einem Besuch in Hogwarts musste sie grinsen. Das wäre mit Sicherheit ein interessanter Anblick.

Fleur, Cedric und Krum begaben sich zu dem Raum. Harriet folgte ihnen zögerlich. Vor der Türe blieb sie stehen. Cedric steckte den Kopf bei der Türe hinaus. „Harry, komm schon, sie warten auf dich!", verkündete er und zog sie in den Raum.

Gleich bei der Türe standen Cedrics Eltern. _Hoffentlich will er mich ihnen jetzt nicht vorstellen. Das wäre dann der letzte Nagel in meinen Sarg für diesen Tag. _Viktor stand in einer Ecke und unterhielt sich in schnellem Bulgarisch mit seinen Eltern. In der anderen Ecke sprach Fleur auf Französisch mit ihrer Mutter. Ihre Schwester Gabrielle war ebenfalls anwesend.

Mrs. Weasley und Bill standen mit noch jemandem breit grinsend vor dem Kamin. „Wir dachten, wir könnten kommen und dir zusehen, Harry", meinte Molly Weasley, „Aber offenbar sind wir nicht die einzigen, die auf diese Idee gekommen sind…"

Er sah noch immer abgerissen und ärmlich aus und Harriet hätte schwören können, dass er noch ein paar graue Strähnen mehr hatte, aber er sah auch noch immer gut aus und lächelte warm. „Remus!" Bevor sie sich halten konnte, hatte sie ihn regelrecht angesprungen. Knallrot löste sie sich wieder von ihm. „Entschuldigung", murmelte sie.

Es war wie beim Wiedersehen mit Sirius- einerseits war sie gehemmt, andrerseits wollte sie ihn nur lange umarmen. Um sich aus der Peinlichkeit zu retten, wandte sie sich Bill zu. Dieser sah umwerfend aus wie eh und je, und schien leicht amüsiert. „Charlie wollte auch kommen, aber er hat nicht freigekriegt", berichtete er. Fleur starrte über die Schulter ihrer Mutter in ihre Richtung und ließ einen sehr interessierten Blick über Bill gleiten. _Offenbar ist Davies Vergangenheit._

„Es ist sehr nett, dass ihr gekommen seid", meinte Harriet, „Wollt ihr- wollt ihr eine Führung durchs Schloss?" Bill war von dieser Idee begeistert. Leider mussten sie an Cedric und seiner Familie vorbei um zur Türe zu kommen. Amos Diggory sah sie unverhohlen feindselig an. „Da bist du ja", meinte er.

Was hatte Cedric ihm erzählt? Der packte sie an der Hand und zerrte sie zu sich. „Dad ist sauer wegen dem Kimmkorn-Artikel, in dem du als einziger Hogwarts-Champion genannt wurdest", flüsterte er schnell. Dann meinte er laut: „Dad, du kennst doch Harry. Sie ist meine feste Freundin, weißt du?" _Das wusste ich noch gar nicht!_

„Ist sie das?" Amos Diggory und seine Frau starrten sie an. Harriet war rot geworden und tat ihr möglichstes um den Blicken von Bill und Remus auszuweichen. Mrs. Weasley sah sie an und hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue.

„Mussgehenbisbald", murmelte Harriet und flüchtete durch die Türe. Aber es gab keine Gnade. „Cedric Diggory, also ja? Ich dachte immer, du und Draco…", meinte Remus scheinbar nebenbei.

„Aber gut sieht er ja aus", bemerkte Molly, „Ist vielleicht ein wenig zu alt für dich." „Mom, du bist unmöglich", entgegnete Bill, „Siehst du nicht, dass ihr das peinlich ist?" _Wir brauchen schnell einen Themenwechsel. _„Wie geht es Percy?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Nicht gut", sagte Bill. „Er regt sich furchtbar auf", erklärte seine Mutter gedämpft, „Das Ministerium will Mr. Crouchs Verschwinden vertraulich behandeln, aber Percy haben sie wegen den Anweisungen die Mr. Crouch geschickt hat, hart ins Gebet genommen. Wie es aussieht, halten sie es für möglich, dass die Handschrift gefälscht wurde. Percy steht ziemlich unter Druck. Er darf heute Abend auch nicht als Richter für Mr. Crouch einspringen. Cornelius Fudge wird dabei sein."

Zum Mittagessen gingen sie in die große Halle. Ron, Ginny und die Zwillinge waren sehr erstaunt über die Anwesenheit ihrer Mutter und ihres Bruders und auch der von Professor Lupin. „Professor, was machen Sie jetzt so? Haben Sie schon neue Arbeit gefunden?", erkundigte sich Hermine bei ihrem alten Lehrer. „Noch nicht, nein. Und lass das Professor, Hermine. Ich bin nicht mehr dein Lehrer", erwiderte er.

Am Nachmittag liefen sie Professor Snape über den Weg, der Remus einen bösen Blick zuwarf, aber nichts sagte.

Nach dem Abendessen war es soweit. Die dritte Aufgabe stand bevor. Harriet bekam die diversen Glückwünsche gar nicht richtig mit.

Mr. Bagman führte die vier Champions zum Irrgarten. Eine sieben Meter hohe Hecke war um das Quidditch-Feld herum gewachsen. „Wir werden um den Irrgarten herum Wache gehen. Wenn Sie in Schwierigkeiten stecken und gerettet werden müssen, sprühen Sie rote Funken in die Luft und einer von uns wird sie da rausholen, haben Sie verstanden", erklärte McGonagall. Alle vier nickten.

Auf Mr. Bagmans Pfiff betraten Harriet und Cedric gemeinsam den Irrgarten. Sie entzündeten ihre Zauberstäbe und bahnten sich dann vorsichtig den Weg durch das Labyrinth. Nach einiger Zeit erreichten sie eine Gabelung.

Cedric küsste sie schnell auf den Mund. „Viel Glück und bis später", meinte er und wandte sich nach rechts. Harriet nahm den linken Weg. Alleine fühlte sie sich um einiges unwohler. _Ich wünschte, wir hätten uns nicht getrennt._

Nach einer Weile begegnete sie Cedric wieder, der eine Begegnung mit Knallrümpfigen Krötern hinter sich hatte. Er küsste sie kurz und verschwand dann wieder irgendwo hin. _Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen…An die Küsse, nicht an das einsame Irren durch ein Labyrinth._

Sie ging um die nächste Biegung und ein Dementor stand vor ihr. „_Expecto patronum!" _Der silberne Hirsch galoppierte auf den Dementor zu, der zurückwich und stolperte. _Ein Irrwicht! _„_Riddikulus!"_

Nachdem sie den Irrwicht alle gemacht hatte, ging sie weiter. Sie kam zu einem merkwürdigen goldenen Nebelschleier. Gerade als sie nachdachte, ob sie ihn betreten sollte oder nicht, hörte sie einen spitzen weiblichen Schrei. _Fleur. _Der Schrei schien von Vorne gekommen zu sein.

Sie quälte sich durch den Nebel über ein Loch das nur Sternenhimmel zeigte. Sie fand keine Spur von Fleur. Sie ging weiter und weiter und weiter….und kämpfte mit einem Kröter. Dann hörte sie irgendwann Stimmen.

„Was tust du da? Was zum Teufel machst du da!", schrie Cedric. „ _Crucio!" _Das war Krums Stimme gewesen. Cedrics Schreie ertönten. Harriet rannte so schnell sie konnte in die Richtung. Sie brannte ein Loch in die Hecke und kämpfte sich durch Zweige und Dornen ohne darauf zu achten, dass ihr Umhang zerriss und sie sich zerkratzte.

Cedric lag zuckend am Boden. Krum stand über ihn. „Du bist ja wahnsinnig, Viktor! _Stupor!", _schrie sie. Krum fiel steif um und blieb liegen. Harriet stürzte zu Cedric. Er lag jetzt ruhig da und hielt sich keuchend die Hände aufs Gesicht. „Ced, Ced, bist du verletzt? Geht's dir gut?", wollte sie verzweifelt wissen. „Nein", keuchte Cedric, „Ich glaub's nicht. Er hat sich hinter meinen Rücken angeschlichen. Ich hab mich umgedreht, und da hat er schon den Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet…"

Cedric stand auf. Harriet stützte ihn. Sie beide starrten Viktor Krum an, der auf dem Boden lag. „Es tut mir leid, ich dachte, er wäre in Ordnung. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er….", meinte sie elend. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hätte ich auch nicht gedacht." „Fleur hat vorhin geschrieen. Meinst du er hat ihr was getan?" Ihr schauderte bei diesem Gedanken. _Wie soll ich das nur Hermine beibringen?_

„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?", erkundigte sich Cedric. „Lass uns rote Funken versprühen, dann kommt jemand um ihn abzuholen", schlug Harriet vor, „Ansonsten fressen ihn noch die Kröter, und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?" Sie taten das dann auch und trennten sich wieder. Aber diesmal ohne Kuss. Cedric war noch zu geschockt.

Sie irrte wieder umher. Dann plötzlich saß mitten auf dem Weg direkt vor ihr ein Wesen. Es hatte den Körper eines riesigen Löwen, mächtige beklaute Tatzen, einen langen gelblichen Schwanz und den Kopf einer Frau. _Eine Sphinx!_

Harriet starrte sie sprachlos an. Lange Mandelaugen ruhten auf ihr. „Ähm, hallo", begrüßte Harriet die Sphinx unsicher. Mit tiefer heiserer Stimme meinte die Sphinx: "Du bist deinen Ziel sehr nahe. Der schnellste Weg führt an mir vorbei." „Und ich schätze, du wirst mich nicht so einfach vorbei lassen, was?"

Die Sphinx erhob sich und sah sie ernst an. „Ich lasse dich nur vorbei, wenn du mein Rätsel lösen kannst. Antworte beim ersten Versuch richtig und ich werde dich vorbei lassen. Antworte falsch und ich werde dich angreifen. Schweig und ich werde dich unversehrt zurückweichen lassen", erklärte das Wesen. _Wundervolle Aussichten. Aber was soll's. Zur Not schweige ich eben und brauche halt länger._

„Schieß los."

„Erst denk an den Menschen, der immer lügt,

der Geheimnisse sucht und damit betrügt.

Doch um das Ganze nicht zu verwässern,

nimm von dem Wort nur die ersten drei Lettern.

Nun denk an das Doppelte des Gewinns,

den Anfang von nichts und die Mitte des Sinns.

Uns schließlich ein Laut, ein Wörtchen nicht ganz,

das du auch jetzt von dir selbst hören kannst.

Nun füg sie zusammen, denn dann wirst du wissen,

welches Geschöpf du niemals willst küssen."

_Wir immer besser. _Harriet ließ sich das Gedicht noch einmal vorsagen und dachte nach. _Ein Mensch, der immer lügt und Geheimnisse sucht und damit betrügt. Vielleicht ein Agent. Ein Spion? Die ersten drei Buchstaben – Spi. Das Doppelte des Gewinns? Doppelter Gewinn? Gewinn-Gewinn? Nn! Spinn…Eine Spinne! Natürlich will keiner einer Spinne küssen- vor allem Ron nicht._

„Spinne! Die Antwort auf dein Rätsel ist die Spinne!" Die Sphinx schenkte ihr ein breites Lächeln und wich zur Seite. „Danke." Harriet hastete an den Tier vorbei.

Nach einer Weile sah sie dann endlich ihr Ziel. Auf einer Säule stand der Trimagische Pokal.

_Dann mal auf…._Cedric sprang auf den Weg und rannte in Richtung Pokal. _Sieht so aus als würde er gewinnen. _Und dann sah sie es. „Cedric! Pass auf! Gefahr von Links!" Cedric wich im letzten Moment der gigantischen Spinne aus. _Nein, die möchte ich wirklich nicht küssen. _Sie attackierte die Spinne schnell mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen, was dazu führte, dass das Vieh nun sie angriff.

Nun schleuderte Cedric dem Monster Flüche entgegen. Gemeinsam schafften sie es schließlich die Spinne zu besiegen. „Harry, bist du verletzt!" „Nur ein Kratzer." (Die Spinne hatten ihren Fuß erwischt). Sie sahen sich an. Dann blickten sie beide auf den Pokal. „Weißt du was, geh einfach hin und hol ihn dir", sagten sie gleichzeitig. _Mhm, das ist ein Problem._

„Nein, Ced, ich meine es ernst. Du hast den Sieg verdient. Du hättest ihn sowieso schon in der Hand, wenn die Spinne nicht aufgetaucht wäre", erklärte Harriet, „Ich wollte sowieso nie an diesen blöden Tri-Magischen Turnier teilnehmen. Aber du schon. Also nimm ihn dir."

Cedric schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte überzeugt: „Nein. Wenn ihn jemand verdient hat, dann du. Du hast mich eben gerettet. Schon wieder. Und bei der zweiten Runde, da waren dir die Punkte egal, du wolltest alle Geiseln retten."

„Nur weil ich einen Heldenkomplex habe, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass ich den Sieg mehr verdient hätte als du. Im Gegenteil. Ich habe von Anfang an geschummelt. Zuerst hat mir Hagrid die Drachen gezeigt, dann bin ich zu Professor Snape gelaufen damit er mir hilft. Dann hast du mir gesagt, was ich mit dem Ei machen soll und Dobby hat mir das Dianthuskraut zugesteckt", protestierte sie.

Cedric schüttelte noch mal den Kopf. „Du hast mir von dem Drachen erzählt, und bei dem Ei hatte ich auch Hilfe!" Wieder starrten sie sich schweigend an. Dann zog er sie plötzlich an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Harriet blickte ihn schüchtern ins Gesicht.

„Zusammen? Wollen wir ihn zusammen nehmen. Dann hätte vor allem Hogwarts gewonnen", meinte sie. Cedric grinste und nickte. Sie traten gemeinsam zum Pokal. „Auf drei. Eins-zwei-drei." Jeder packten einen Henkel des schimmernden Pokals. Im selben Moment verlor Harriet den Boden unter den Füßen.

_Oh nein, es geht dem Ende zu…._

_Ich hoffe, ihr seid gut im Jahr 2006 angekommen._

_Reviews?_


	29. Chapter 29

29. Die Rückkehr

Sie wurde durch die Luft gewirbelt und konnten den Pokal nicht loslassen. Sie spürte Cedric neben sich und fragte sich, was denn nun eigentlich los war. _Ein Portschlüssel. Der Pokal ist ein Portschlüssel. Warum hat uns das keiner gesagt? _Dann endlich schlugen ihre Füße auf den Boden auf.

_Wo sind wir?_ Sie ließ den Pokal los und sah sich um. Offenbar hatte sie der Portschlüssel auf einen Friedhof transportiert.

Cedric half ihr auf die Beine und zog dann seinen Zauberstab. „Bleib hinter mir. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Das hab ich im Gefühl", meinte er und ging vorsichtig los. Harriet folgte ihm.

Jemand kam auf sie zu. Es war eine kleine Gestalt mit Umhang, die etwas in den Armen trug. _Ich hab ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl. _Und plötzlich loderte ein brennender Schmerz hinter ihrer Stirn auf. „Es ist Voldemort!", entfuhr es ihr oder wollte es ihr entfahren.

Und schon ertönte eine heisere Stimme: „_Töte den Überflüssigen!"_

„_Avada Kedavra!"_

Ein gleißend grüner Strahl traf Cedric mitten in die Brust und schleuderte ihn zurück auf Harriet. Sie beide fielen zu Boden. Ihr Kopf dröhnte. Cedric rührte sich nicht.

Sie rüttelte ihn. „Ced! Ced, wach auf! Wir müssen hier weg! Es ist Voldemort! Ced! Ced!" Doch der Junge reagierte nicht.

_Ja, der letzte und schlimmste. Avada Kedavra… der tödliche Fluch. Nicht nett. Nicht angenehm. Und es gibt keinen Gegenfluch. Man kann ihn nicht abwehren. Wir kennen bislang nur einen Menschen, der ihn überlebt hat, und der sitzt hier vor mir._

Sie rüttelte ihn härter. „Wach auf, Ced! Du kannst nicht tot sein! Du kannst nicht tot sein!" Sie war kurz vor einem hysterischen Anfall.

Der kleine Mann stand plötzlich vor ihr und zerrte sie auf die Beine. Es war Peter Pettigrew. „Du! Du- du hast ihn umgebracht!", mehr brachte sie nicht heraus. Pettigrew antwortet nicht, sondern packte sie am Handgelenkt und zerrte sie hinter sich her zu einem marmornen Grabstein. TOM RIDDLE, sagte die Inschrift.

Sie wurde auf den Stein gestoßen und daran gefesselt. _Cedric ist tot, Cedric ist tot, er ist tot. Alles meine Schuld. Immer ich. Immer meine Schuld. Warum wollen immer alle etwas von mir? _Pettigrew war damit beschäftigt sein Bündel auszupacken. _Voldemort ist da drin. _Ihr wurde übel.

Pettigrew stellte einen Kessel auf und begann herumzuhantieren. „Was- was macht ihr da!", formulierte sie langsam. Ohne zu antworten packte Pettigrew die Überreste des einst so mächtigen Zauberers aus und gab das, was aussah wie ein hässliches hilfloses Kind, in den Kessel. „Jetzt sagt doch was ihr von mir wollt! Was macht ihr da!"

„_Knochen des Vaters, unwissentlich gegeben, du wirst deinen Sohn erneuern!", _erklärte Pettigrew und warf die Knochen in den Kessel. Dann zog er ein Messer. „_Fleisch – des Dieners –w-willentlich gegeben – du wirst- deinen Meister – wieder beleben", _murmelte er und schnitt sich die rechte Hand, die auf der ein Finger fehlte, ab.

Harriet übergab sich und verhinderte im letzten Moment an ihrem eigenen Aufgestoßenen zu ersticken indem sie es auf den Boden spuckte.

Pettigrew wimmerte und kam zu ihr. „_B-Blut des Feindes – mit Gewalt genommen – du wirst - deinen Gegner wieder erstarken lassen."_

_Wie bitte! _„Wenn du mich anrührst, du kleine undankbare Ratte, dann…", protestierte sie, doch es half nicht. Er schnitt sie in ihren rechten Arm und sammelte ihr Blut in einem Glas, dann beförderte er das Blut in den Kessel.

Im Kessel begann es zu brodeln und er versprühte Funken, und dann erstieg er neugeboren aus dem Kessel und forderte seinen Umhang. Von Tom Riddles gutem Aussehen hatte er allerdings nichts mehr. Außerdem waren seine Augen jetzt rot.

„Wundervoll, Mylord. Ihr seid wiederauferstanden, seid Ihr jetzt zufrieden? War es denn wirklich nötig dazu Cedric umzubringen, mich zu entführen, zu fesseln und aufzuschlitzen! Und du, du kleine verräterische Ratte, ich hab dein Leben gerettet! Und du dankst es mir, indem du meinen Freund umbringst! Ist einem von euch beiden Erzbösewichten mal in den Sinn gekommen, mich einfach zu fragen, ob ich euch mein Blut geben würde! Das hätte ich nämlich getan!", knurrte sie.

„Dein Sinn für Humor ist frisch wie immer, Harriet", erwiderte Voldemort. „WARUM MUSSTET IHR CEDRIC UMBRINGEN!" „Weil er im Weg war, und nun störe mich nicht länger, ich will meine Rückkehr genießen", meinte der böse Zauberer nur, „Ich bin wahrhaft zurück." _Er redet noch immer zuviel._

Voldemort begutachtete Pettigrews verbliebenen Arm. „Es ist wieder da. Sie werden es alle bemerkt haben…und jetzt werden wir sehen…jetzt werden wir erfahren…Wie viele werden wohl den Mut haben zurückzukehren, wenn sie es spüren?"

„Ich hasse dich, du blöder Kerl! Wen interessiert das schon? Jetzt wo du wieder da bist, wird es ihnen leicht fallen so zu tun als wären sie immer treu gewesen, auch wenn sie es gar nicht waren. Blöder Kerl!", schleuderte sie ihm entgegen.

Das alles war natürlich nur ihre Taktik um zu verhindern, dass sie an Cedrics Tod und ihr weiteres Schicksal dachte. „Siehst du, Harriet, hier kommen sie. Meine wahre Familie", unterbrach sie Voldemort. Und schon näherten sich die ersten Todesesser.

Wie eine Prozession von Gläubigen sanken sie alle vor Voldemort auf die Knie und küssten seinen Umhang. „Willkommen Todesesser, vierzehn Jahre sind vergangen seit unsere letzten Zusammenkunft. Doch nun sind wir wieder vereint unter dem Dunklen Mal", sprach Voldemort. _Von mir aus hätten es ruhig noch einmal vierzehn Jahre mehr sein können._

„Ich rieche Schuld", fuhr der dunkle Lord fort, „Der Gestank von Schuld liegt in der Luft." „Nein, das ist der Gestank von deinen eigenen Körpersäften", murmelte Harriet und starrten den am Boden zitternden Peter Pettigrew böse an, während Voldemort sich mit seinen Untreuen Jüngern befasste, und einen von ihnen, Avery mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegte und sich dann dem Animagnus zuwandte.

„So wertlos und verräterisch du auch bist, du hast mir geholfen … und Lord Voldemort belohnt seine Helfer…" Mit diesen Worten ließ er eine Hand erscheinen, die sich nahtlos an Pettigrews Armstumpf anfügte. _Warum hat Moody so was nicht, statt dem Holzbein? _Pettigrew bedankte sich überschwänglich und stellte sich neben einen der anderen Todesesser, dem sich sein Meister nun zuwandte.

„Lucius, mein aalglatter Freund…" Harriet sandte einen besonders giftigen Blick in die Richtung von Dracos Vater. „Deine Großtat bei der Weltmeisterschaft war vergnüglich, das gebe ich zu… doch hättest du deine Kräfte nicht besser darauf verwendet, deinen Herren zu finden und ihm zu helfen?" _Er ist ein Wendehals, Tom. Was erwartest du? _Malfoy stammelte schnell irgendeine Ausrede.

„Und doch flohst du als vor meinem Dunklen Mal, als ein teuer Todesesser es letzten Sommer gen Himmel schickte? Ja, ich weiß alles darüber, Lucius. Du hast mich sehr enttäuscht. In Zukunft erwarte ich treuere Gefolgschaft…Die Lestranges sollten hier stehen. Sie sind lebendig begraben in Askaban. Sie waren mir treu. Sie gingen lieber nach Askaban als mir abzuschwören. Wenn wir die Mauern von Askaban sprengen, werden wir die Lestranges ehren, wie sie zu es nie zu träumen wagten. Die Dementoren werden sich uns anschließen. Wir werden die Riesen aus der Verbannung zurückrufen. Ich werde alle hingebungsvollen Diener wieder um mich scharen, und auch ein Heer von Kreaturen, das alle fürchten werden…"

_Jemand sollte das Ministerium warnen. Sie müssen die Wachen um Askaban verstärken und… Wenn ich nicht sterben müsste, würde ich es tun. Oh Gott, er wird mich umbringen. Wirklich umbringen._

Sie nahm nur noch Wortfetzen war. „Mcnair…Crabbe…Goyle…Nott…fehlende Todesesser…getötet…einer zu feige…einer, von dem ich glaube, dass er mich für immer verlassen hat…und einer, der mein treuster Diener geblieben ist….Hogwarts…zu verdanken, dass…heute Abend hier ist…Harriet Potter…Ehrengast…." _Barty Crouch junior! _„Danke, Mylord. Ich fühle mich geehrt", murmelte Harriet benommen.

Lucius Malfoy bat Voldemort zu berichten, wie er es geschafft hatte aufzuerstehen. Voldemort begann es zu erzählen. All das, was Harriet schon zu gut wusste oder sich zusammengereimt hatte.

Wie er sie hatte töten wollen und es nicht geschafft hatte…wie er körperlos umherirrte…(Manchmal bewohnte er Tiere, bis er von Quirrell Besitz ergriff)….wie er versuchte mit Quirrells Hilfe den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen und von Harriet aufgehalten wurde…wie er auf eine neue Chance lauerte…wie Pettigrew zu ihm zurückgekehrt war…wie Pettigrew über Bertha Jorkins gestolpert war und Voldemort sie ausgehorcht und getötet hatte…wie er die Ingredenzien für das Ritual zusammengesucht hatte…wie er Crouch jr. nach Hogwarts geschickt hatte um sie zu fangen…und wie sie hierher gekommen war.

„Ihr seht, denke ich, wie töricht es war zu glauben, dass dieses Mädchen jemals stärker sein könnte als ich. Doch ich möchte nicht, dass sich ein Irrtum in euren Köpfen festsetzt. Harriet Potter entkam mir nur durch eine glückliche Fügung. Und ich werde meine Macht beweisen, indem ich sie töte, hier und jetzt, vor euch allen, nun da kein Dumbledore da ist um ihr zu helfen, und keine Mutter da ist, um für sie zu sterben. Ich werde ihr eine Chance geben. Ich werde ihr erlauben zu kämpfen."

_Oh, Mist. Natürlich konnte er mich nicht einfach so umbringen. Kann dieser Tag eigentlich noch schrecklicher werden? Ja. Ich könnte überleben._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ich weiß, das trifft jetzt einige von euch besonders hart. Aber ich musste Cedric umbringen um Harriet für Teil 5 zu motivieren, dort gibt's bei mir nämlich einen Twist, und…mehr verrate ich jetzt nicht. Andrerseits kann ich euch eins versprechen: Ich bin nicht J. K. Rowling. Ich traumatisiere meine Hauptfigur nicht mehr als nötig, und die Grenze der Traumatisierung ist fast schon erreicht. Was das für den fünften Teil bedeutet könnt ihr euch ausrechnen._

_So, ich hoffe, ihr lest trotzdem weiter und hört jetzt nicht einfach auf nur weil Cedric von uns gegangen ist (heul)._

_Reviews?_


	30. Chapter 30

30. Priori Incantatem

Pettigrew befreite sie von ihren Fesseln und half ihr von dem Grabstein herunter. „Verräter schmoren im untersten Kreis der Hölle", zischte Harriet dem ehemaligen Freund ihrer Eltern zu und versuchte sich auf ihren zitternden Beinen zu halten und nicht umzufallen. Pettigrew reichte ihr stumm ihren Zauberstab.

„Man hat dir das Duellieren doch beigebracht, oder Harriet?", erkundigte sich Voldemort leise während seine rotglühenden Augen sie ohne Unterlass musterten. „Würde es etwas ändern, wenn ich nein sage?", murmelte Harriet nur und starrte ihren Gegner an. _Ich hoffe, es geht wenigstens schnell._

„Wir verneigen uns voreinander, Harriet. Komm, die Etikette müssen gewahrt werden. Dumbledore würde wollen, dass du auf solche Dinge achtest. Verneige dich, verneige dich vor deinem Tod", forderte der dunkle Zauberer.

_Ich denke ja gar nicht daran. Wenn es eine Hinrichtung werden soll, dann soll es auch nach einer aussehen. _Sie sah ihren Gegner trotzig an.

„Ich sagte, du sollst dich _verneigen!", _donnerte dieser und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. Eine unsichtbare Kraft drückte ihren Rücken hinunter und brachte sie dazu sich zu verbeugen. Dann ließ der Druck nach und sie konnte sich wieder aufrichten.

„Sehr gut. Und nun- duellieren wir uns", meinte Voldemort, und schon hatte sie ein Cruciatus-Fluch niedergeworfen. Als sie schon dachte, sie könnte nicht noch mehr ertragen, ließ der Schmerz nach. „Ich nehme an, du willst nicht noch eine Kostprobe meiner Macht zu spüren bekommen, oder?"

Harriet hob mühsam den Kopf und spukte Blut. Dann krächzte sie: „Friss Würmer! _Expelliarmus!", _und sprang hinter den Grabstein in Deckung.

„Nicht sehr beeindruckend, Harriet, mein Mädchen", meinte Voldemort, „Würdest du bitte wieder hervorkommen, damit wir es zu Ende bringen können?" Sie atmete tief ein. _Ich werde nicht untergehen ohne versucht zu haben mich zu wehren. _Sie sprang hinter den Grabstein hervor und schrie erneut: „_Expelliarmus!"_

Im gleichen Moment schleuderte ihr Voldemort einen „_Avada Kedavra!" _entgegen.

Der grüne Lichtblitz prallte auf ihren roten und dann geschah etwas merkwürdiges: Die beiden Strahlen verbanden sich in der Luft und ihr Zauberstab begann in ihrer Hand zu vibrieren als würde er unter Strom stehen. Das gleiche geschah auch mit Lord Voldemorts Zauberstab.

Die Todesesser wollten sich einmischen, aber ihr Herr befahl ihnen sich zurück zu halten. Eine unsichtbare Kraft hob die beiden Zauberstäbe und ihre Besitzer daran in die Luft und ein Netz von Lichtfäden ergab sich aus den Zauberstäben und umschloss sie beide. Dann ertönte ein wundervoller Klang, der fast wie ein Phönixgesang klang. Harriet umklammerte ihren Zauberstab fester. _Ich werde nicht loslassen. Niemals loslassen. Vielleicht vernichtet es uns beide._

Und dann plötzlich kam etwas aus Voldemorts Zauberstab hervor, während er überrascht keuchte. Es sah aus wie die Hand, die er für Pettigrew erschaffen hatte, und dann kam noch etwas heraus, etwas größeres, ein Mensch.

Es war Cedric. „C-Ced!", hauchte Harriet. Cedrics graue Geistergestalt sah sie traurig an und meinte: „Halte aus, Harry."

Eine weitere Gestalt kam aus dem Zauberstab, es war ein alter Mann der Voldemort anstarrte. „Er ist also ein echter Zauberer. Hat mich getötet. Kämpfe gegen ihn, Mädchen", meinte er. Eine weitere Gestalt tauchte auf. Es war eine Frau. Es musste Bertah Jorkins sein. „Lass jetzt bloß nicht los!", schrie sie, „Er darf dich nicht kriegen, Harriet. Lass nicht los!"

Die drei Geister reihten sich um sie und Voldemort herum auf. Eine weitere Gestalt kam aus dem Zauberstab. Es war ein großer Mann mit zersausten Haar. „Papa…" Ihr kamen die Tränen. „Deine Mutter kommt", sagte er leise, „Sie will dich sehen. Es wird alles gut werden. Halt durch."

Und dann kam sie. Sie sah ihre Tochter liebevoll an. „Harry, mein Liebling, wenn die Verbindung abbricht, werden wir nur noch wenige Augenblicke bleiben können", erklärte sie, „Doch wir werden dir etwas Zeit verschaffen. Du musst den Portschlüssel erreichen, er wird dich nach Hogwarts zurückbringen."

Cedric wandte sich an sie. „Harry, nimm meinen Körper mit zurück zu meinen Eltern. Meine Eltern…sollen ihn begraben können…", bat er. „Das werde ich tun, Ced. Ich- ich versprechs dir", heulte sie.

James Potter schwebte neben ihr. „Tu es jetzt", flüsterte er ihr zu, „Mach dich bereit. Und lass los." Sie schloss ihre Augen. _Ich muss Cedric zurückbringen. Ich hab es ihm versprochen. Ich muss es schaffen._

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab fort und die Verbindung zerbrach. Die Geister schwebten auf Voldemort zu. Und Harriet rannte so schnell sie konnte zum Portschlüssel, vorbei an total verwirrten Todesessern.

„Haltet sie auf!", befahl Voldemort seinen Anhängern. „_Accio Trimagischer Pokal!"_, schrie sie und hechtete zu Cedric hin. Sie erreichte ihn, umklammerte seinen Arm, fing den auf sie zufliegenden Pokal auf, und unter Voldemorts Wutschrei verschwamm die Welt um sie herum.

_Das Ende naht unaufhaltsam._

_Eines zumindest kann ich euch für die Zukunft versprechen: Harriet/Ron ist absolut keine Option, also kann ich zumindest diese Befürchtung entkräften._

_Reviews?_


	31. Chapter 31

31. Enthüllung

Sie und Cedric schlugen auf der Erde auf. Rufe und Fußgetrampel war zu hören.

Sie klammerte sich an Cedric fest und begann zu weinen. „Ced, Ced, wir sind zu Hause. Siehst du, ich hab uns nach Hause gebracht, wie ich es versprochen habe. Du kannst jetzt aufwachen. Du kannst jetzt zurück in deinen Körper", schniefte sie, „Cedric, wach auf! Wach bitte auf! WACH AUF!"

Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen und schluchzte auf Cedrics Brust.

„Harriet! Harriet!"

„Oh, Gott, Harry!"

„Cedric Diggory!"

„Er ist tot! Er ist _tot!"_

„Cedric ist tot!"

Irgendjemand zerrte sie von Cedric weg. „Nein! Ich kann ihn nicht alleine lassen! Ich hab versprochen ihn nach Hause zu bringen!", protestierte sie hysterisch.

„Harriet, sieh mich an. Harriet, es ist gut, du bist in Hogwarts!" Sie starrten in ein Gesicht, das sie nicht erkannte. „Hogwarts?", flüsterte sie, „Ich muss mit Dumbledore reden!" Doch es war Dumbledores Gesicht, das sie anblickte.

„Er ist zurück", erklärte sie, „Er ist _zurück_! Und er hat Cedric umgebracht. Oh, Gott, Cedric ist tot!" Ein erneuter Heulkrampf schüttelte sie.

„Ced…Ced hat mich gebeten ihn zu seinen Eltern zu bringen…." Sie weinte weiter. „Ich nehm sie schon, Dumbledore. Dort kommt Amos Diggory. Jemand sollte es ihm sagen, bevor…", bot sich jemand an.

_Oh, Gott, Cedric. _Irgendjemand hob sie hoch und trug sie durch die Menge. _Wo sind Ron und Hermine? Wo ist Hagrid? Wo sind die Weasleys? Wo ist Remus? Ich will zu Sirius…_Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, während sie immer wieder von Heulkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde.

Als sie wieder einiger Maßen klar denken konnte, saß sie in Moodys Büro. „Trink das, dann geht's dir besser." Er drückte ihr eine Tasse in die Hände. Harriet starrte das Getränk in ihren Händen an, ohne zu verstehen, was sie damit sollte.

„Komm schon, Mädchen. Das wird dir helfen." Moody führte ihre Hände mit der Tasse zu ihrem Mund. „Trinken, Harriet." Es schmeckte sehr scharf. Sie hustete und Moody nahm ihr die Tasse wieder ab.

„Besser, ja? Hör zu, ich muss ganz genau wissen, was passiert ist", begann Moody. Harriet starrte ihn an. _Warum hat er mich hier hergebracht? Wo sind Dumbledore und die anderen? _„Pettigrew hat Cedric umgebracht, auf Lord Voldemorts Befehl hin", sagte sie langsam.

„Und sonst? Was ist sonst noch passiert? Konzentriere dich, Harriet. Ich muss es wissen", forderte Moody. Sein Blick wirkte merkwürdig besessen. „Wir…wir haben uns duelliert. Lord Voldemort und ich. Unsere Zauberstäbe haben sich verbunden und…"

Es fiel ihr immer noch schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. _Das ist nicht richtig. Dumbledore sollte hier sein. _„Und du hast es überstanden? Ein Duell mit dem dunklen Lord! Harriet, sag mir, hat er es geschafft zurückzukehren?" _Was! Oh, Gott…Ich bin vollkommen alleine mit ihm. Aber das ist Mad-Eye Moody, der Auror schlechthin. Er würde niemals…_

Aber Moodys besessener Blick sagte ihr etwas anderes. „Hoffen Sie, dass ich Ihnen sage, dass Ihr Meister zu seiner alten Macht zurückgekehrt ist?", fragte sie langsam. Moodys Gesicht versteinerte. Dann lachte er.

„Sehr gut, Harriet. Du bist ein kluges Mädchen", lobte er dann. „Aber wieso haben Sie mit dem jungen Crouch zusammengearbeitet, sie sind ein Auror und…." _Moment, der Einbruch in Snapes Büro. Zutaten für Vielsafttrank…_

„Sie sind gar nicht Moody, nicht wahr?"

Moody grinste. „Wirklich clever, ja", lobte er, „Und nun sag mir endlich, was passiert ist!" „Haben Sie Ihren Vater ermordet?"

„Was ist mit dem dunklen Lord!"

„Er ist zurück. Allerdings ist er inzwischen hässlich geworden. Malfoy und die anderen Todesesser sind alle brav angekrochen gekommen. Aber Sie haben nichts zu befürchten. Sie sind immer noch sein Liebling", erklärte sie großmütig. _Er wird mich umbringen und zu Ende führen, was seinem Meister nicht gelungen ist._

„Hat er sie gefoltert? Bestraft? Sag mir, dass er die Verräter, die Askaban entkommen sind bestraft hat!"

„Einen zumindest. Aber ich versuche das zu verstehen – sie haben meinen Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen und dafür gesorgt, dass ich zum Pokal komme, den Sie zu einem Portschlüssel umfunktioniert haben. Und das alles unter Dumbledores Nase? Hat Karkaroff Ihnen geholfen?", meinte sie langsam.

„Karkaroff! Dieser Feigling hat die Flucht ergriffen, als er das Dunkle Mal auf seinen Arm brennen spürte!", empörte sich Moody, der nicht Moody war, „Ja, ich war alles ganz alleine. Ich, der ich meinem Herren als Einziger treu geblieben bin."

_Er ist vollkommen verrückt. Einen fanatischeren Voldemort-Anhänger kenne ich gar nicht. _„Haben Sie C-Cedric mit dem Ei geholfen?", erkundigte sie sich um Zeit zu schinden. _Denen muss doch auffallen, dass ich weg bin…_

"Allerdings. Ich wusste, er würde zu dir gerannt kommen. Das ist das Problem mit euch anständigen Leuten, ihr seid so einfach zu leicht zu durchschauen", erwiderte Crouch junior und zog seinen Zauberstab, „Glaub also nicht, dass mir nicht klar ist, dass du versuchst Zeit zu schinden."

„Und Viktor? Den haben Sie verhext?" „Ja, ich habe Krum den _Imperius _auf den Hals gejagt…." _Lass mir irgendetwas einfallen. Ich muss den anderen sagen, dass er nicht Moody ist._

„Mr. Crouch…Barty…bitte…ich- ich verstehe das nicht. Warum Voldemort? Er ist ein Irrer!" Crouch schwang seinen Zauberstab bedrohlich. „Ich warne dich, Potter. Niemand beleidigt ungestraft meinen Meister in meiner Gegenwart!"

„Entschuldigung. Ich versuche doch nur zu verstehen…" Crouch wirkte nachdenklich. „Der dunkle Lord und ich haben viel gemein. Wir hatten beide sehr enttäuschende Väter, wirklich sehr enttäuschende. Wir beide litten unter der Schmach nach diesen Vätern benannt zu sein. Und wir beide hatten ungeheures Vergnügen daran – ungeheures Vergnügen- unsere Väter zu töten, um den weiteren Aufstieg des Schwarzen Ordens zu sichern", meinte er grinsend.

„Glauben Sie an das alles? Das nur Reinblüter wahre Magier sein und Muggel es nicht verdient haben zu leben?"

„Natürlich. So ist es auch. Doch genug geredet. Stell dir nur einmal vor, wie mein Meister mich belohnen wird, wenn er erfährt, dass ich es war, der dich getötet hat!"

„Seien Sie sich da nicht so sicher! Er will mich unbedingt selbst erledigen!" „Und natürlich würdest du mir alles sagen um verschont zu werden…" Er hob den Zauberstab und…wurde von einem Fluch zu Boden geworfen.

Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape waren herein gestürzt. Harriet brach in Tränen aus. „Wie konnte Ihnen das nicht auffallen! Wie konnte Ihnen nicht auffallen, dass er nicht Moody ist, sondern ein vollkommen verrückter Todesesser!", schleuderte sie Dumbledore entgegen und warf sich schluchzend in Snapes Arme. „Ist gut, Harry. Es ist vorbei", murmelte der Zaubertränkemeister.

„Kommen Sie, Potter. Ich bringe Sie auf die Krankenstation", meinte McGonagall und nahm sie vorsichtig an sich „Nein!", befahl Dumbledore, „Sie soll bleiben. Severus, ich brauche das stärkst mögliche Wahrheitselexier, und holen Sie eine Hauselfe namens Winky aus der Küche. Minvera, seien Sie so freundlich und gehen Sie hinunter und holen Remus Lupin und einen großen schwarzen Hund, der sich bei ihm befinden sollte und bringen sie die beiden in mein Büro." Die beiden Lehrer gingen los.

Harriet starrte ihnen betäubt hinterher. „Das ist Barty Crouch. Nicht der alte sondern der junge", erklärte sie Dumbledore dann. „Ich weiß", meinte der Zauberer knapp und öffnete „Moodys" Koffer.

Darin befand sich gut versteckt ein unterirdischer Raum, in den sich ein dünner schlafender Mad-Eye Moody befand, dessen Auge und Holzbein fehlten. _Vielsafttrank._

Nachdem der echte Moody versorgt worden war, starrten sie den falschen an. Der wurde nach einiger Zeit wieder zu sich selbst. Barty Crouch war ein blasser, blonder, sommersprossiger Mann.

Snape und McGonagall kamen zurück. „Crouch! Barty Crouch!", rief Snape und erstarrte. „Du meine Güte", kommentierte McGonagall. Winky lugte hinter Snapes Beinen hervor und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, während sie zu dem am Boden liegenden Mann stürzte.

„Meister Barty! Meister Barty, was machen Sie denn hier? Ihr habt ihn totgemacht! Ihr habt den Sohn vom Meister totgemacht!"

„Er ist nur geschockt, Winky", meinte Dumbledore. Dann flößten sie ihm Veritaserum ein und weckten ihn auf. „Wie sind Sie aus Askaban entkommen?", wollte Dumbledore wissen.

Was folgte war eine der merkwürdigsten Geschichten, die Harriet jemals gehört hatte. Offenbar hatte Bartys todkranke Mutter durch Vielsafttrank getarnt seinen Platz in Askaban eingenommen, wo sie dann in seiner Gestalt verstarb. Der alte Crouch täuschte den Tod und das Begräbnis seiner Frau vor, und ließ Winky seinen Sohn betreuen. Damit dieser sich nicht schnurstracks auf die Suche nach seinem heißgeliebten Voldemort begab, hielt sein Vater ihn unter dem Imperius-Fluch, und von einem Tarnumhang getarnt, gefangen und von Winky betreut bei sich im Haus fest. (An dieser Stelle verstand Harriet sogar, warum Barty seinen Vater so sehr hasste).

Bertha Jorkins entdeckte das Geheimnis, woraufhin Crouch sie mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegte, der ihr Gedächtnis auf Dauer schädigte. Winky überredete Crouch schließlich seinen Sohn auf die Quiddtich-Weltmeisterschaft zu lassen. Damals in der Ehrenloge war Barty unsichtbar neben Winky gesessen. Dabei gelang es Barty gegen den Imperius-Fluch anzukämpfen und Harriet den Zauberstab abzunehmen. Wütend über den Scherz der anderen Todesesser, die nicht so wie er in Gefangenschaft waren, aber trotzdem nichts taten um Voldemort zu retten, schicke er das dunkle Mal in den Himmel.

Sein Vater fand ihn, fing ihn erneut ein und verstieß Winky. Doch Voldemort und Pettigrew kamen um ihn zu holen. Durch Bertha Jorkins hatten sie von Bartys Gefangenschaft erfahren, sowie auch davon, dass Moody in Hogwarts unterrichten würde. Sie überwältigten Crouch mit dem Imperius und zwangen ihn für sie zu arbeiten. Barty war wieder frei.

Er und Pettigrew überwältigten Moody, und Barty nahm seinen Platz ein. Er hielt Moody gefangen, ebenfalls unter den Imperius-Fluch, um alles über ihn zu erfahren und um genug Haare zur Verfügung zu haben. Als ihm die Zutaten ausgingen brach er in Snapes Büro ein. Schließlich gelang es Crouch zu entkommen, angeblich weil Pettigrew nachlässig gewesen war.

Barty benutzte die Karte des Rumtreibers um seinen Vater zu finden. (An dieser Stelle erfuhr Dumbledore wohl zum ersten Mal von der Karte). Er schockte Viktor und tötete seinen Vater. Die Leiche ließ er im Wald von einem Tarnumhang bedeckt liegen und später verwandelte er sie in einen Knochen, den er bei Hagrids Hütte vergrub. Dann am Ende erbot er sich den Trimagischen Pokal auf seinen Platz zu tragen, wobei er ihn in einen Portschlüssel verwandelte.

„Der Plan meines Meisters gelang. Er ist wieder an die Macht gekommen und er wird mich ehren, wie es ein Zauberer nie zu träumen wagte", schloss Barty Crouch seinen Bericht und grinste irrsinnig. _Nun, bei so einem Vater ist es kein Wunder, dass er total wahnsinnig geworden ist. Oh, offenbar habe ich meinen Sinn für Humor wieder. _Trotzdem hätte sie am liebsten schon wieder zu weinen begonnen.

_Ich denke nicht, dass Harriet sich in Ginny verlieben wird._

_Reviews?_


	32. Chapter 32

32. Getrennte Wege

Dumbledore fesselte Barty Crouch mit Seilen. „Minerva, würden Sie bitte Crouch bewachen, während ich Harriet nach Oben bringe? Severus, weisen Sie bitte Madame Pomfrey an, nach oben zu kommen. Wir müssen Alastor Moody zum Krankenflügel schaffen. Gehen Sie dann auf das Gelände hinunter und suchen sie Cornelius Fudge und bringen ihn ebenfalls hierher. Zweifellos wird er Crouch persönlich verhören wollen. Sagen Sie ihm, er kann mich in einer halben Stunde im Krankenflügel finden, falls er mich braucht."

Harriet folgte Dumbledore stumm in sein Büro. Sie dachte an Cedric. „P-Professor, wo sind C-Cedrics Eltern?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Sie sind bei Professor Sprout", erklärte Dumbledore. „Oh."

Sie hatten den Wasserspeier erreicht. Dumbledore murmelte das Passwort und sie betraten das Büro. Drinnen waren Remus und Sirius in seiner menschlichen Form. Er war bleich und ausgemergelt. Und sein Anblick alleine reichte aus um Harriet dazu zu bringen wieder zu schluchzen zu beginnen und sich in die Arme ihres Paten zu werfen.

Der war im ersten Augeblick vollkommen perplex, drückte sie dann aber an sich und streichelte sie beruhigend. „Was ist geschehen?", erkundigte er sich.

„CedricisttotundVoldemortzurückundMoodywarBartyCrouchjrunderhatmeinBlutgebrauchtundCedricisttotundichwünschteichwäreauchtot", heulte sie.

Dumbledore berichtete leise was die Befragung von BartyCrouch jr. ergeben hatte. Dann wandte er sich an Harriet: „Ich muss wissen, was geschehen ist, nachdem du den Portschlüssel im Irrgarten berührt hast."

„Albus, ist das jetzt wirklich sofort nötig?", protestierte Remus und Sirius meinte gleichzeitig: "Können wir das nicht auf Morgen verschieben?"

Sie hatte sich inzwischen wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle und auch keine Tränen mehr über. Sie löste sich von Sirius und starrte Dumbledore feindselig an. Sie war furchtbar wütend auf ihn, wusste aber nicht einmal genau warum. Aber irgendeine kleine böse Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf flüsterte ihr zu, dass er es hätte verhindern müssen. _Was ist nur los mit mir? Dumbledore ist nicht der Feind. Er muss wissen, was geschehen ist._

Sie schluckte. „Also gut", sagte sie langsam und begann stockend zu berichten, was geschehen war, während Sirius immer noch beruhigende Kreise auf ihren Rücken vollführte. Als sie zu der Stelle kam an dem sich ihr Zauberstab mit dem von Voldemort verband und die toten Leute erschienen verstummte sie.

„Warum haben sich die Zauberstäbe miteinander verbunden, Albus?", erkundigte sich Remus. „Priori Incantatem", meinte Dumbledore. „Der Fluchumkehr-Effekt?", vergewisserte sich Sirius.

„Genau. Harriet und Voldemorts Zauberstäbe enthalten beide eine Feder vom Schweif desselben Phönixes. Von diesem Phönix um genau zu sein", erklärte der Schulleiter. „Von Fawkes!" Harriet starrte Dumbledores Phönix, der sie bisher alle vier streng beobachtet hatte, überrascht an.

„Ja, siehst du Harriet, dein Zauberstab hat den von Voldemort dazu gezwungen die Flüche, die er ausgeübt hat, noch einmal auszuspucken- aber in umgekehrter Reihenfolge…" Drei menschliche und ein vögisches Augenpaar richteten sich auf sie.

„Sie waren alle da. Ced und Bertha Jorkins und dieser Muggelmann und- und Mom und Dad", erklärte sie leise. Sirius gab ein Geräusch von sich das nach Entsetzten klang, und Remus wurde vollkommen bleich als sie ihre Eltern erwähnte. „Echos, die das Erscheinen und Wesen der Verstorbenen in sich bargen", erklärte Dumbledore ruhig.

Harriet erzählte ihre Erlebnisse stockend zu Ende. „Harriet, du hast heute Abend mehr Tapferkeit bewiesen als ich je von dir erwartet hätte. Doch genug davon. Jetzt gehen wir zusammen zum Krankenflügel. Du brauchst Ruhe. Einen Schlaftrunk…Sirius, würdest du gerne bei ihr bleiben?" Sirius nickte und verwandelte sich in seine Hundegestalt. Remus nahm sich Harriets an und führte sie hinter Dumbledore und dem Hund her zum Krankenflügel. „Es ist vorbei, Harry. Das versprech ich dir", flüsterte er ihr zu. Sie nickte benommen. _Wieso kann ich das dann nur nicht glauben?_

Im Krankenflügel erwarteten sie Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Ron und Hermine, die offenbar auf der Suche nach Harriet waren. Dumbledore wies alle an sie in Ruhe zu lassen und nicht mit Fragen zu bestürmen.

„Dieser Hund wir eine Weile bei Harriet bleiben", wandte der Zauberer sich an Madame Pomfrey, „Ich versichere Ihnen, er ist sehr gut erzogen."

Sie legte sich hin. Die anderen versammelten sich um sie und warteten bis sie einschlief. Ihr letzter Gedanke war noch: _Hoffentlich träume ich nicht von Cedric._

Als sie aufwachte herrschte große Aufregung. Etwas stimmte nicht, das konnte sie sofort spüren. Fudge kam gefolgt von Snape und McGonagall in den Saal geschritten, offenbar auf der Suche nach Dumbledore.

„Er hat ihn umgebracht, oder?", murmelte Harriet. Fudge hatte sie gehört und starrte sie groß an. Schuld flackerte auf seinem Gesicht auf, aber nur kurz. „So war es nicht, Miss Potter. Das kann ich Ihnen versichern", behauptete er. „Was war so nicht?", Dumbledore war ebenfalls erschienen, „Minerva, ich hatte Ihnen doch aufgetragen Crouch zu bewachen!"

„Es ist nicht mehr nötig ihn zu bewachen. Dafür hat der Minister gesorgt!", erwiderte McGonagall scharf. „Es lief anders als geplant", betonte Fudge mit Blick auf Harriet. „Als wir Mr. Fudge mitteilten, wir hätten den Todesesser gefangen, der die Geschehnisse dieser Nacht zu verantworten hat, da glaubte er offenbar seine Sicherheit sie gefährdet", erklärte Snape mit unterdrückter Wut, „Er bestand darauf, einen Dementor zu rufen, der ihn zum Schloss begeleitete…"

_Nein, oh nein, nein. Er hat ihm die Seele ausgesagt. Schlimmer als der Tod. Nein, nein, nein. _Barty Crouch war zwar ein vollkommen Verrückter gewesen, und auch indirekt für das was mit Cedric passiert war mitverantwortlich, aber dieses Schicksal hatte er nicht verdient. Das hatte niemand verdient. Sie begann zu zittern, während die Lehrer Dumbledore das Ende von Barty Crouch jr. schilderten.

Offenbar hatte sich der Dementor auf Barty gestürzt, sobald er ihn nur gesehen hatte. „Nach allem, was wir wissen, ist er sicher kein großer Verlust! Offenbar ist er für mehrer Morde verantwortlich!", verteidigte sich Fudge. Der Minister war ihr noch nie sonderlich sympathisch gewesen, doch nun konnte sie ihn wirklich nicht mehr leiden.

„Aber jetzt kann er nicht mehr aussagen, Cornelius", erklärte Dumbledore und maß den Minister scharf, „Er kann uns jetzt nicht mehr sagen, warum er diese Menschen getötet hat."

Nun begann der Streit. Es war wie ein krotesker Alptraum. Fudge erfuhr die Wahrheit…und wollte sie nicht glauben. Und Harriet schien er als Zeugin auch nicht ernst zu nehmen. Offenbar hatte er Kimmkorns Artikel gelesen und hielt sie für mindestens genauso verrückt wie Crouch.

„Ich bin nicht verrückt, Minister. Zumindest noch nicht", meinte Harriet leise, „Ich habe ihn gesehen. Ihn und seine Todesesser. Ich kann Ihnen Namen nennen. Lucius Malfoy. Mcnair. Avery. Nott. Crabbe. Goyle…"

„Du wiederholst nur die Namen jener, die vor vierzehn Jahren von der Anklage Todesesser zu sein freigesprochen wurden! Du hättest diese Namen in alten Berichten über die Prozesse finden können!"

„Peter Pettigrew war auch dort."

„Peter Pettigrew ist tot! Er starb als Held. Wurde von Sirius Black umgebracht. War der zufällig auch dort!" (An dieser Stelle begann der Hund zu knurren, doch Remus flüsterte ihm schnell etwas zu, woraufhin er verstummte). „Oh, das hätte ich fast vergessen. Den hältst du ja für unschuldig. Hast du vor einem Jahr nicht schon mal versucht mir diese Geschichte aufzutischen? Dass Pettigrew lebt und Black unschuldig ist, meine ich? Ich habe sie schon damals nicht geglaubt", erwiderte der Minister.

„Mein Gott, warum sollte ich so etwas erfinden! Warum sollte ich behaupten, er wäre zurückgekehrt, wenn es nicht so ist!"

„Ich sage nicht, dass du es erfunden hast, Potter. Ich sage, man kann nicht alles, was du behauptest für bare Münze nehmen. Dumbledore, überlegen Sie doch einmal: Das Mädchen kann mit Schlangen sprechen!" Das war in Fudges Welt offenbar ein Zeichen für Wahnsinn. Es gelang Dumbledore und McGonagall auch weiterhin nicht den Mann zu überzeugen.

Schließlich platzte Snape der Kragen. Er baute sich vor dem Minister auf und krempelte seinen Ärmel hoch. „Hier, sehen Sie. Hier. Das Dunkle Mal. Es ist nicht mehr so deutlich, wie es vor gut einer Stunde war, als es dunkelrot geglüht hat, aber Sie können es noch immer sehen. Der dunkle Lord hat jedem Todesesser dieses Zeichen eingebrannt. Es diente uns als Erkennungszeichen, und er benutze es auch, um uns zu rufen. Wenn er das Mal irgendeines Todesessers berührte, mussten wir sofort an seiner Seite apparieren. Dieses Zeichen hier ist das ganze Jahr über deutlicher geworden. Wie auch das von Karkaroff. Warum glauben Sie, ist Karkaroff heute Nacht geflohen? Wir beide spürten das Mal brennen. Wir beide wussten, dass er zurückgekehrt war. Karkaroff fürchtete die Rache des dunklen Lords. Er hatte zu viele verraten."

_Also ist Snape doch ein Todesesser. _Sie fühlte sich verraten. Und war enttäuscht. Sie warf einen Blick auf Remus, doch der schien unberührt. Fudge hingegen wich vor Snape zurück, und schien kein Wort begriffen zu haben.

Er überreichte Harriet einen Goldbeutel, ihren Gewinn, und marschierte eilig in Richtung Türe. Diese schlug er hinter sich zu. Harriet starrte wie betäubt zwischen dem Beutel und der Türe hin und her. Dann sah sie zu Snape, der ihrem Blick auswich. _Was ist hier gerade passiert? Wieso hört er auf keinen?_

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Es gibt einiges zu tun", meinte er, „Molly, ich glaube wohl zurecht, dass ich auf Sie und Arthur zählen kann?" Offenbar konnte er das. Bill ging los um seinen Vater zu benachrichtigen.

„Minerva, ich möchte, dass Hagrid so schnell wie möglich in meinem Büro erscheint. Und Madame Maxime, sofern sie einverstanden ist, ebenfalls", fuhr Dumbledore fort und schickte Madame Pomfrey weg um sich um Winky zu kümmern. „Und nun ist es an der Zeit, dass zwei der hier anwesenden erfahren, wer der jeweils andere ist. Sirius, bitte nimm deine gewöhnliche Gestalt an."

Der Hund wurde wieder zum Mann. Mrs. Weasley sprang erschrocken auf. „Molly, das ist in Ordnung!", erklärte Remus schnell. Snapes Gesicht zeigte eine Mischung aus Zorn und Entsetzten. „Der! Was tut der hier!", empörte er sich.

„Er ist meine Einladung gefolgt. Ich vertraue euch beiden. Es ist an der Zeit, dass ihr alte Streitigkeiten begrabt und euch gegenseitig vertraut", meinte Dumbledore. Sirius und Snape sahen Dumbledore ungläubig an und beäugten sich dann misstrauisch. _Das kann niemals gut gehen._

„Fürs Erste gebe ich mich auch mit dem Verzicht auf offene Feindseligkeit zufrieden. Ihr werdet euch jetzt die Hände reichen. Ihr seid auf derselben Seite", versuchte es Dumbledore erneut. „Sirius, bitte", bat Remus leise. Zögerlich und mit bösen Blicken reichten die beiden Männer einander die Hände und ließen dann sofort wieder los. Sirius warf Remus einen Blick zu als wolle er sagen: „Zufrieden?"

„Das reicht fürs Erste", entschied Dumbledore, „Ich habe Aufträge zu verteilen. Fudges Haltung ändert alles. Sirius, ich muss dich und Remus bitten sofort abzureisen. Ihr müsst Arabella Figg, Mundugus Fletcher und die anderen alten Kämpfer alarmieren. Wenn das getan ist, tauchst du, Sirius, bei Remus unter, ich nehme dann Verbindung mit euch auf."

_Er schickt sie beide weg! _„Aber…", protestierte sie halbherzig.

„Wir werden uns bald wieder sehen", versprach Sirius, „Versprochen." „Wir müssen das tun, und das weißt du", fügte Remus hinzu. _Ja, aber ich will euch nicht auch noch verlieren. _„Natürlich. Geht nur. Viel Glück", murmelte sie niedergeschlagen. Und schon war Sirius wieder Hund und rannte gefolgt von Remus zur Türe.

„Severus, Sie wissen, was ich von Ihnen verlangen muss. Wenn Sie willens sind, wenn Sie bereit sind…"

„Das bin ich", meinte Snape mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen. „Viel Glück." Snape verließ den Krankenflügel ebenfalls. „Ich muss nach unten", wandte sich Dumbledore an den Rest, „Ich muss mit den Diggorys reden. Harry – nimm den Rest des Schlaftranks. Wir treffen uns alle später." Und schon war er ebenfalls verschwunden.

Harriet stieß den Goldsack von ihrem Bett und vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem Polster. „Harry, du musst den Rest des Trankes nehmen", meinte Mrs. Weasley, „Dann wirst du traumlos schlafen." Hoffentlich stimmte das auch. Wenn sie in wachem Zustand einen einzigen Alptraum erlebte, dann wollte sie wenigstens im Schlaf ihren Frieden haben.

_Ich hatte vollkommen vergessen, was aus Barty Crouch jr. geworden war. So was… War vielleicht Vedrängung._

_Reviews?_


	33. Chapter 33

33. Epilog

Am nächsten Morgen kamen die Diggorys. Sie hatte Schuldzuweisungen erwartet, doch Mrs. Diggory wiederholte immer wieder, was für ein tapferes Mädchen sie war, und Mr. Diggory dankte ihr dafür, dass sie den Körper seines Sohnes mit zurück gebracht hatte. Sie schilderte ihnen kurz was passiert war. Das Gold wollten sie nicht annehmen.

Offenbar hatte Dumbledore die Schüler gebeten sie in Ruhe zu lassen und nicht mit Fragen über die Geschehnisse zu bestürmen, denn niemand sprach sie darauf an. Nicht einmal Ron.

Der hatte dafür schlechte Neuigkeiten für Harriet. „Mom hatte Dumbledore gefragt, ob du diesen Sommer gleich zu uns kommen kannst, aber Dumbledore möchte, dass du zumindest für die erste Zeit zu den Dursleys zurückkehrst", erklärte er, „Als ich sie gefragt hab warum, hat sie nur gemeint, dass er schon seine Gründe hätte." Sie nahm das stumm zur Kenntnis.

Ron sah sie besorgt an. „Harry?" „Ja, keine Sorge. Das macht mir nichts aus", erwiderte sie nur. Rons Miene wurde noch besorgter, aber er sagte nichts.

Auch Hermine sah sie in letzter Zeit öfter mit einem ähnlichen Blick an. Offenbar gingen sie und Ron davon aus, dass Harriet kurz vor dem Durchdrehen stand. Oder davor sich von allen abzukapseln, was sie mehr oder weniger auch tat. Sie ertrug die Nähe von anderen nicht für längere Zeit und zog sich von allen zurück.

Sie mied Ginny, Lavender und Parvati und versuchte praktisch die ganze Zeit Draco aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie wollte nicht hören, was er zu sagen hatte, und sie war sich sicher, dass er etwas zu sagen hatte.

Als sie dann plötzlich zu Ron und Hermine meinte, sie wolle Hagrid besuchen, schienen beide sehr erleichtert zu sein. Hagrid war mehr als nur erfreut über ihren Besuch. Er hob sie hoch, drückte sie an sich und schien nicht vorzuhaben sie wieder loszulassen.

„Geht es, Harry?", wollte er dann wissen. „Ich- ich lebe. Ich meine…es…es…tut sehr weh, aber…es wird schon wieder werden. Irgendwann einmal. Vielleicht", meinte sie langsam und unterdrückte ihre Verzweiflung. Hagrid schenkte ihr eine schwache Andeutung eines Lächelns.

„Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen, Harry", meinte er dann, „Was kommen wird, wird kommen. Und wenn es da ist, werden wir uns ihm stellen und den Kampf aufnehmen. Und solange Dumbledore auf unserer Seite steht, mach ich mir nicht allzu viele Sorgen." Sie nickte nur.

Am letzten Tag vor Ende des Schuljahres fing Cho Chang sie vor der großen Halle ab. „Hallo, Cho. Keine Zeit, Cho", murmelte Harriet und versuchte an dem Ravenclaw-Mädchen vorbeizukommen.

„Nicht so schnell, Potter. Ich will mit dir reden." Cho packte sie erstaunlich fest am Arm. „Es ist mir egal, was Dumbledore gesagt hat", fuhr sie fort, „Es ist mir egal, dass er gesagt hat, dass wir mit dir nicht darüber sprechen sollen, denn ich werde darüber sprechen."

„Cho…"

„Sei still", zischte das Mädchen, „Ich nehme dir die Opferrolle nicht ab. Du hast Cedric umgebracht und das ist meine Meinung. Vielleicht nicht eigenhändig, aber du – nur du und deine blöde Narbe – ihr seid schuld, dass er tot ist. Das werde ich nicht vergessen. Du hast ihn mir genommen, und das werde ich nicht vergessen." Cho funkelte sie wütend an. „Du, Mörderin!" Sie verstärkte ihren Griff an Harriets Arm.

„Das reicht jetzt, Chang", mischte sich Draco, der wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht zu sein schien, ein, „Lass sie los." Cho ließ los, warf Malfoy einen giftigen Blick zu und rauschte davon.

Draco öffnete seinen Mund, aber Harriet ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „Spionierst du mir jetzt schon nach!", fuhr sie ihn an. Der Slytherin sah sie überrascht an. „W-was! Nein, ich bin nur zufällig vorbeigekommen!"

„Das glaubst du doch nicht einmal selbst!", entgegnete Harriet und stürmte wütend davon zum nächsten Mädchenklo. Erst dort, sicher in der Kabine angekommen begann sie zu schluchzen.

Beim Abschiedsessen ging es diesmal bedrückt und besorgt zu. Der echte Mad-Eye Moody saß am Lehrertisch. Er war blass und wirkte mitgenommen und machte nicht den Eindruck als hätte er vor jemals wieder einen Fuß nach Hogwarts zu setzten. Harriet konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

Karkaroffs Stuhl war leer. Madame Maxime saß neben Hagrid und unterhielt sich leise mit ihm. Professor Snape saß neben McGonagall. Harriet musterte ihn kurz und überlegte, was wohl sein Auftrag war.

_Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich das nicht weiß. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich mit dieser ganzen Sache, die Dumbledore da durchzieht, nichts zu tun habe. Vielleicht ist es am Besten, wenn ich nächstes Jahr gar nicht hierher zurückkomme._

Snape hob den Blick und sah sie an. _Ja, nicht nach Hogwarts zurück. Zurück in die Muggelwelt. Auf diese Schule für schwererziehbare Jugendliche, in die mich Onkel Vernon immer zu stecken droht, könnte ich gehen. Traumatisiert genug dafür wäre ich jetzt bestimmt. _Snape runzelte die Stirn, fast so als wüsste er, was sie dachte. _Was denk ich denn da nur!_

Dumbledore erhob sich, was sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. „Wieder einmal ist ein Jahr vorbei. Es gibt viel, was ich euch heute sagen möchte. Doch zuerst will ich daran erinnern, dass wir einen großartigen Menschen verloren haben, der hier unter uns sitzen und das Essen genießen sollte." Hermine nahm Harriets Hand und drückte sie stumm.

„Ich möchte euch bitten, aufzustehen und die Gläser zu Ehren von Cedric Diggory zu erheben." Alle erhoben sich. Keiner blieb sitzen. „Cedric Diggory." Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht, aber sie machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe sie wegzuwischen, das würde alles nur schlimmer machen.

Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Cedric war ein Mensch, der viele der Tugenden, welche das Haus Hufflepuff auszeichnen, in sich vereinte. Er war ein guter und treuer Freund, ein fleißiger Schüler, ein Mensch, der Fairplay schätzte. Sein Tod hat euch alle berührt, ob ihr ihn gut gekannt habt oder nicht. Deshalb glaube ich, dass ihr das Recht habt, genau zu erfahren, wie es dazu gekommen ist." Harriet erstarrte.

„Cedric Diggory wurde von Lord Voldemort ermordet." _TötedenÜberflüssigen!AvadaKedavra!C_ed!Ced,wachauf!Wirmüssenhierweg!EsistVoldemort!Ced!Ced!" _AvadaKedavra…dertödlicheFluch.Undes gibtkeinenGegenfluch.Mankannihnnichtabwehren_ „Du!Du-duhastihnumgebracht!"_ AvadaKedavra AvadaKedavra AvadaKedavra AvadaKedavra AvadaKedavra AvadaKedavra AvadaKedavra AvadaKedavra AvadaKedavra AvadaKedavra AvadaKedavra…_

Sie begann unkontrolliert zu zittern und Hermine nahm sie schnell in die Arme und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Dumbledores Stimme drang dumpf bis zu ihr durch.

„Das Ministerium wünscht nicht, dass ich euch dies sage. Vielleicht werden manche eurer Eltern entsetzt sein – entweder, weil sie nicht glauben wollen, dass Lord Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist, oder weil sie meinen, ich sollte euch es euch nicht sagen, weil ihr noch zu jung seid. Es ist jedoch meine Überzeugung, dass die Wahrheit immer der Lüge vorzuziehen ist und, dass jeder Versuch so zu tun, als wäre Cedric bei einem Unfall gestorben, oder durch einen eigenen Fehler, eine Beleidigung seines Andenkens wäre. Und noch jemand muss in diesen Zusammenhang erwähnt werden. Ich spreche natürlich von Harriet Potter."

Sie starrte den Schuldirektor an. _Tu das nicht. Tu das bitte nicht._

„Harriet Potter ist es gelungen Lord Voldemort zu entkommen. Sie hat ihr eigenes Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt um den toten Cedric nach Hogwarts zurückzubringen. Sie hat Tapferkeit bewiesen wie bislang nur wenige Zauberer im Angesicht von Lord Voldemort, und dafür ehre ich sie." Dumbledore hob seinen Kelch in ihre Richtung. Sie starrte ihn nur an.

Von dem Rest der Rede bekam sie nicht mehr viel mit. Dumbledore sprach über das Trimagische Turnier und die Wichtigkeit partnerschaftlicher Bande und der des Zusammenhalts in schwierigen Zeiten. Doch Harriet hörte nur noch das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen. Manchmal mochte sie Dumbledore nicht besonders.

Am nächsten Morgen als sie auf den Zug warteten kamen Fleur und Viktor um sich zu verabschieden. Ron starrte Viktor die ganze Zeit über so feindselig an, dass er Fleurs Anwesenheit nicht einmal zu bemerken schien.

Fleur umarmte Harriet. „Auf Wiedersehen,'Arriet. Es war mir ein Vergnügen disch kennen zu lernen", murmelte sie und ging zu Madame Maxime. Nachdem Viktor sich von Hermine verabschiedet hatte, wandte er sich Harriet zu. „Ich mochte Diggory. Er war immer höflich zu mir. Immer. Obwohl ich aus Durmstrang kam - mit Karkaroff."

Harriet schluckte hart. Es gelang ihr dann aber doch ein halbes Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen. „Ced wusste, dass es nicht so wichtig ist, woher man kommt, sondern nur wie man ist", meinte sie, „Mach's gut, Viktor." Krum nickte abgehackt und wandte sich dann um.

Plötzlich platze es aus Ron heraus: „Kann ich ein Autogramm haben!" Krum drehte sich überrascht um und tat Ron dann aber doch mit sichtlicher Genugtuung diesen Gefallen. Harriet war zum ersten Mal seit dem Zwischenfall wieder fast zum Grinsen zu Mute.

Die Heimfahrt im Zug zog sich in die Länge. Hermine überreichte ihr die Karte des Rumtreibers. „Hier. Ich hab sie aus Moodys Büro geholt. Ich dachte, du willst sie vielleicht wiederhaben."

„Danke. Ich hab gar nicht mehr an sie gedacht."

„Oh, und noch was…" Hermine holte ein Glas mit einem großen Käfer darin hervor. „Das ist Rita Kimmkorn. Sie ist ein nicht gemeldeter Animagnus. Ich hab sie am Fensterbrett des Krankenflügels gefunden", erklärte sie.

„Und sie gekidnapped!", empörte sich Ron. „Tu ja nicht so, als hätte sie es nicht verdient. Ich hab ihr gesagt, ich lass sie raus, wenn wir in London sind. Ich hab ihr auch gesagt, dass sie ihre flotte Feder ein Jahr lang stecken lassen muss. Mal sehen, ob sie sich abgewöhnen kann Lügen über andere Leute zu verbreiten", meinte Hermine ungerührt.

Fred und George steckten die Köpfe bei der Türe des Abteils herein. „Hallo. Wir dachten, wir kommen vorbei und spielen eine Runde Snape explodiert", erklärten sie. Nach der fünften Runde fragte Harriet wie nebenbei: „Und? Wen habt ihr erpresst?"

George seufzte. „Ach, das." „Haben es aufgegeben. Bringt ja eh nichts", meinte Fred. Als Harriet ihn fragend ansah, gab er schließlich nach. „Ludo Bagman."

„Hat seine Wettschulden bei uns, die von der Weltmeisterschaft mit Leprechan-Gold bezahlt", erklärte George. "War am nächsten Morgen weg", fügte Fred hinzu.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Bagman nie vorgehabt hatte sie zu bezahlen. Im Gegenteil, offenbar hatte er Schulden bei den Kobolden und auf Harriet gewettet um diese bezahlen zu können, weswegen er gleich nach der dritten Runde das Weite gesucht hatte, weil sie und Cedric ja gemeinsam gewonnen hatten. Und so hatten die Zwillinge ihr Erspartes verloren. Harriet dachte nach. Dann händigte sie Fred ihr Preisgeld aus. „Hier. Für euch."

Die Zwillinge blinzelten verwirrt und starrten sie an. „Das meinst du doch nicht ernst."

Harriet zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hab Geld wie Heu. Ich brauche es nicht. Ihr schon. Ihr könnt davon euren geplanten Scherzartikelladen finanzieren. Außerdem will ich es nicht. Es stünde Cedric zu und…"

Sie verstummte. „Nehmt es einfach und sprecht nicht mehr darüber", befahl sie. Die Zwillinge wechselten einen Blick, protestierten dann aber nicht mehr.

Als sie King's Cross erreichten, hatte Harriet beschlossen doch wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Alle ihre Freunde waren dort und was den Rest betraf, sie würde eben lernen müssen damit umzugehen.

Und was hatte Hagrid noch einmal gesagt? Was kommen würde, würde kommen und wenn es da war, würde sie sich ihm stellen und den Kampf aufnehmen. Und wenn schon nicht für sich selbst, dann für Cedric.

Weiter geht es in: Harriet Potter und der Orden des Phönix.

_Das war Teil 4. Ihn zu schreiben hat mich fas umgebracht. Wortwörtlich. Aber nun ist er endlich fertig, worüber ich sehr froh bin._

_Ich habe im Laufe des vierten Teils einige Entscheidungen getroffen, die für den weiteren Verlauf der Reihe ausschlaggebend sein werden._

_Cedric umzubringen ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, aber schon in den ersten Planungsphasen war dieser Tod fix eingeplant und obwohl ich stark in Versuchung war davon abzuweichen, habe ich es durchgezogen. (Ja, ich kann sehr grausam sein, wenn ich mal entschieden habe, dass jemand ins Gras beißen muss). Und ich hoffe, dass ich diese Lösung lieber als eine Halblösung a la Cedric liegt im magischen Koma und wacht bis zum Ende des siebten Teiles und darüber hinaus nicht mehr auf. (Das ist mir gerade erst eingefallen. Zu meiner Verteidigung)._

_Der fünfte Teil wird kommen, aber es wird noch einige Zeit dauern bis dahin. Ich werde ihn erst zu posten beginnen, wenn ich die ersten paar Kapitel geschrieben habe und zuvor stehen noch andere Dinge auf meiner Liste (ja, ich führe Listen was ich wann tue nur um mich dann erst nicht daran zu halten. Ich bin eben etwas neurotisch)._

_Ich hoffe, es hat euch trotz allem Spaß gemacht. Bis zum fünften Teil._

_Reviews?_


End file.
